Endless Arsenal
by flaming hunter
Summary: The realms have broken, forcing the past, present, future and all that could or would have been to meet. Now is the time to carve out a place to call home, a place to start over, but they will have to find it first and keep it safe from those that would take it from them.
1. Chapter 1

"It seems that I can use the Gate of Babylon and by that extent everything inside it. Wherever this place is at least it's safe for now." I said as I felt the oceans water underneath my feet.

"He'll even if I the gold portals don't shoot an endless supply of weapons, I can still use it as a storage place." I said as I looked at a timer that kept counting down, it's green now but anyone that has seen these things both in real life and in video games or in moves knows that this thing will eventually turn red. It's better to have a boat or something just in case.

I turn to look at the sky and for a brief moment, I let myself forget that I'm currently standing in the middle of nowhere.

The sky is blue, it doesn't mean much for people living in small towns, but after years of living into the city, seeing such a blue sky, well it's breathtaking.

I can't stay here all day, I need to find a ship, hell right now even a small boat is good enough, the computer screen in front of me begins to display different ships, each one looks like it was built for a king.

That thought alone makes me smile, Gilgamesh had everything he could and would ever want and now I have all of it too. I want to take the biggest and greatest ship he has, but it needs a crew to actually work.

No, what I need is something that can both sail deep waters, just as easily as a small river and can be used by me alone or two more people.

Three small ships take all of the screen, each one is exactly what I need. There's no point in me staying here wherever here is, still, it feels weird leaving.

I press the screen on one of the ships, it has a weird name one I can't even hope to pronounce but in an instant, the ships stands before me ready to leave. I look at the golden sails, the canons on both its sides front and single large cannon on its back.

Yeah, it's one hell of a ship, except there's just one problem, "How the hell am I supposed to get on?"

The side of the ship opens and a set of stairs drops in front of me. "I guess that answers that"

I walk up the stairs and all honestly it feels wrong, this place is my only clue of how I even got to this place and now I'm leaving it behind, its nothing more than a small patch of loosely put together sand in the middle of the ocean.

Hell now that I'm standing on top of the deck of the ship I can't even see the patch of sand anymore, slowly the stairs begin to lift themselves up and the ship's sails drop, a small tug underneath my feet tells me that it's too late to turn back now.

Not even a minute and I can't even tell where I used to stand anymore.

A small bell hanging from a wooden hook mixes its sound with the ocean, with each passing wave the bell rings.

I can't stand here all day its, better to do something then just wonder where the hell I am. Now that I look at it the ships actually pretty big, it can easily fit a dozen people, hell if I push it, it might fit more then it should be possible.

I don't know, I've never been on a deep sea ship, nor do I know how to navigate, the later is one of the reasons why I chose this ship, the thing can do it all on its own. Hell for all I know instead of heading towards where people live, I'm headed in the opposite direction.

Better to see what this thing has inside it, below the deck should be some cool stuff...nop, there's nothing here just a bunch of cannonballs, some wood, a couple of tables, rope, buckets and that's it, it's just a ship.

Better go back up, it's creepy being down here the ship has three floors and all of them are bright, but the thing is there's nothing giving off any light, so where is all of the light coming from.

Better not to think about it, right now this ship is the only thing I have, well it and an endless supply of things, but I don't know what those things are or the consequences of using them all.

A small wave of, hell I don't even know what to call it passes over me, all I know is that for some reason, I should really be upstairs now, I run up the stairs and instantly regret my decision, the ocean is covered in blood, some sort of monster attacked a ship one bigger than the one I'm on, the monsters dead but I shouldn't get to close.

"Help!" The voices of drowning men reach my ears, I should just leave them there, in all honesty, they aren't my problem and it there are more monsters.

Help!" The men scream even as they swallow water.

I can hear the sound of something falling from my ship and I didn't even know this thing had lifeboats, as I look around I see the men either jumping in or pulling their friends in, they soon begin to use their hands as paddles and the stairs of my ship drop on their own.

I can see the first man new wet from head to toe and judging from the cut on his eye, he's losing a lot of blood.

'"Thank you" he gasped for air as he tried to speak. "The hydra came out of nowhere, it's dead now but" he said as a combination of him breathing and somehow at the same time him wanting to dominate his words come out in gasps.

"Are there still people onboard?" I so him as the rest of the men finally reach the top of my ship.

He struggles to breathe before looking at me. "I don't know"

"I'll crack you boys a deal, I'll take you with me" I lift my hand up to stop them before they interrupt me. "What I mean is I'll take you to where you were going and from there your on your own. So go see what you can save from your ship and if anyone is still alive in there." I tell them as they all turn and look at each other before nodding and walking back down the stairs...

Slowly my ship moves closest to the broken cargo ship, until it can't get any closer, a combination of rocks, wooden spikes and what smells like acid keeps the ships separated. It doesn't matter, the men soon start coming back with barrels filled with water, fruits vegetables, dried meats and strangely enough fish.

I smile as I see that some of the men aren't even wet, meaning that there were a couple of people still alive in there.

The sun is starting to set and the last piece of jewelry is brought on board. "So where to?" I ask the men.

"Athens sir" one of them answers me.

"Take us to Athens" I said and I could feel a warm feeling pass over me and as strange as it seems, I could swear I heard a child's voice saying "_it's about time I have something to do_."

I can feel the pull of the ship as it begins to turn itself around, the pop-out screen shows itself again, for some reason it's green now, before it was white, it's a today trip, other than the color of the screen, the only thing that's different is the color of the count down timer.

"Captain if I may, sir with all due respect but would it be okay for us to pay for our stay by doing some chores for you sir. I mean, I know your ship is a blessed one but we would like to pay you back for helping sir." One of the sailors tells me, he's a muscular one, he can't be any older than thirty or late twenties.

"Do what you please but be careful not to break anything, if you boys get hungry feel free to tell me." I answered the man, why didn't I tell him what needed to be done, simple I have no idea what needs to be done.

Slowly the men begin to tighten the ropes on the sails, some begin to mop, while others simply try to keep themselves busy, still, some just sit in the corner with their hands holding their heads. I can't blame them, I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to face a monster like that.

Still, it's better not to have them dwell in their misery, speaking from personal experience it's better for them to talk to someone or by the very least get drunk.

The computer screen shows itself again, this time it's white, I wonder if it means I'm using two different screens, I find a couple of cups, oddly enough they're all made of gold and covered in jewels.

I find more than one kind of wine bottle and as elegant as they are, a bunch of low-level men are about to leave them empty.

I can hear the sound of the men's startled voices as the gold portals open up and as I take both the cups and wine bottles from them.

"Here drink something" I said to the men that were sitting on the deck of the ship.

As I walk around handing out the cups and placing a wine bottle next to them, I can see how a lot of the men begin to grasp just seeing jewel covered cups, even as I take more and more cups out.

"Keep an eye on them, I've seen this before, it's better for them to be drunk, then for them to jump" I said to the same muscular man who had spoken to me earlier.

He looked at me with a hard expression even as I handed him a wine bottle and a cup that seemed to be made of nothing but rubies.

"Are you the son if a God?" he asked me, even as he towered above me, his eyes showed a mixture of fear and hesitation.

"Who knows, it's better not to look at a gift horse in the mouth" I answered him.

Nothing else happened after that, just two days of a bunch of men out at sea drinking and working. Still, by the time we reached the city of Athens, everyone was already imperfect working conditions, I wonder what they are, none of them dare to eat any of the food I offered them.

Still, the city was in ruins when we reached it, apparently, someone had attacked it, but whoever it was lost and now the people were rebuilding. Slowly the men brought down their cargo gave me their thanks and walked away.

Five hundred cups, each one worth a fortune were handed out to them and five hundred cups were waiting for me onboard my deck. As for the wine bottles they were there too, they were empty now, but still it was the thought that counted.

"Captain!" I heard someone scream, there was no point on turning to see who it was, I don't have a crew and everyone I knew here had already left.

"Captain can you hear me!" A man screamed, yeah there was no doubts whoever he was he was screaming at me.

"Yeah" I said as I walked to the edge of the deck.

"Thank goodness your here sir" the man said as he looked at me, he was one of the youngest of all the sailors.

I didn't say anything, all I did was look at him.

"Sorry," he said. "Well, the thing is sir, the rest of the crew has families and people to go back to, but ever since I was young, I only had...The captain took me in sir...sorry, what I'm trying to say is, is there room for one more.

"... Sure...but I have nowhere to go, if you're okay with that her up here." I answered him, why did I let him on, no reason, it's better to have someone to talk to than to travel alone after all.

**(Change**)

I stood there looking at the captain, who he was I didn't know, was he someone of noble blood just passing the time, or the child of a God that simply didn't care or just someone that got really lucky and ended up getting a ship.

"Let's go get something to drink," he said to me, as he moved his hand in the air and a gold portal opened beneath the ship itself before it vanished inside the gold portal.

"So any idea of what happened here?" The captain asked me.

"They say that Aries tried to destroy the city, but a Spartan managed to stop him." I answered him, as I pointed to the papers hanging from the walls all over the buildings in the city.

The captain looks at the sky and smiles. "At least I know where I'm at... How much are things worth here?" He asked me, altho he never even turned to look at me.

I just looked at him after all things were worth the same everywhere one went. "Two coppers for a cup of water, six silvers for a pound of ground beef, gold for land." I tried to explain to him, but I really didn't know any more than things that had to do with the sea.

The man turned to look at me and smiled. "You don't know do you?" He asked me, no it was more like he was pointing it out.

"Sorry captain but I only ever lived on the ship so..." I began to explain myself, before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, that means we have to learn as we go." He said as a gold portal dropped a bag filled with gold in front of him.

It was better not to ask, whatever those things were, they seemed to have anything the man wanted or needed.

We walked in silence for an hour before he even spoke to me again, we walked past the weeping mothers crying for their children that had died during the attack, whether those children were full-grown adults or actual children didn't matter the results were the same.

A lot of crying women and men who struggled to hold back their tears, in order to support those that remain. Someone had to be the strong one in all of this and unfortunately, it had to be them.

Stone and wood littered the streets as the remains of homes and buildings either crumbled around us as we walked, or forced us to turn around when we found a street that was blocked by all of the rubble.

"So Athena rules this city?" He asked me.

"Yes, sir. The Goddes Athena rules Athens because of that the city is known as one of the most prosperous city's in the world, people come here either for education or make their fortune either thru trade or simple work." I answered him.

"...So what do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I've never been here before and from what you've told me there has to be something fun to do around here." He continued.

I stood there and watched him as he began to walk past me, I didn't know anything beyond the ship, hell even when the captain was around, I tied the ropes, kept watch and never really left the ship except when the rest of the men went drinking.

Wait that was it, there was one place I did know.

"There's a guild I know, we can get a drink there sir and its a good place to find work." I answered him.

He stopped walking "Lead the way".

Ten minutes later.

I stood there looking at the sign on the door, according to it the guild was closed because of the attack, everyone was either out working, whether that was helping find missing people, rebuilding things or killing monsters didn't matter, either way the one place I knew in the city was closed.

" Forget about it, let's drink something" he said to me as he handed me a gold cup decorated with jewels.

_Red wine, our first day together and we drank red wine on the steps of a guild that was closed in a city that was in ruins. Had anyone pointed this out to me I would have gotten as far away from the Captain as possible. At least that's what I want to believe._

**(Character change)**

**10- 9- 8- 7- 6-5- 4 -3-2 -1**

"I guess that's it, the countdown has finished whatever happens happens" I said to myself as I look at the past out form of the man next to me, the sun is about to completely go down and the city is turning dark.

This city is strange, I've lived both in small towns and cities and neither of them became this quiet, sure the towns became empty with only people porch lights and street lamps lighting everything, but the towns were never quiet.

Music from inside peoples homes could be heard well into the night and even in the city there were always homeless or people that were up to no good walking around, but this place. It's quiet too quiet.

"All thank goodness there's someone here." I heard a man say as he held out a piece of paper and tried to catch his breath.

"Listen, my town has is being attacked by a pack of wild boars and they seem to be getting stronger and even smarter. We don't have much, but we can pay you back with a hot meal, clothes and some copper." The man said to me as he handed me the piece of paper.

I took the piece of paper and realized I couldn't read a single word on it, luckily the pop out screen showed itself emidiatly and translated the thing for me.

The town was only five days away and from what the paper said they reward was just that, a warm meal, clothes and copper. Hell if I was desperate for money or anithing, I would have jumped at the chance to do this, but I'm not desperate for money and I don't need any of this.

I turn to look at the only person I know here, the guy will be dead if I leave him alone right now, so I just turn back to looks t the man that handed me the piece of paper, before nodding to him that I would do the job.

"Wait till tomorrow." Was the only thing I told him and the man sat down beside me before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

These people were way too trusting, yet again, he did just hire a complete stranger to go kill things for his home town. Not to mention the fact that he would be leading those strangers to the town himself, now that I think about it, his reaction is actually normal.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of chains moving as the cart we are riding on shakes, I wonder the guy was so out of breath the cart is being pulled by two horses and it shakes so much that you struggle just to stay sitting down in one place.

It's one thing if you are jumping around and stopping when you hit a wall, only that on this thing the wooden wheels makes one jump back into the center of the cart, starting everything all over again.

A five-day trip cut down into one that only takes a few hours.

Still, it's strange that the road is so broken, I can understand if we were already far away from the city, but we haven't been on the road for even half a day and the entire road is broken.

Slowly the cart begins to slow down and the man gets off, right next to the side of us there were people selling dry corn, rice, beans and so on. One by one the people selling the goods began to load them onto the cart.

Soon we were on our way again.

"So why is the road so broken?" I asked our employer.

"My apologies the attack from the monsters and all of the fighting really did a number on the place, it gets better as we go." The man answered me.

I look at the places we leave behind, Athens really is breathtaking to bad it was both burning and broken when I first got here.

"Why am I doing this? Why did I decide to help this man and why am I bringing this other guy with me?" I asked my self.

"It's okay, I've done this before, as long as I stay busy I won't have to think about my situation and before I know it, I'll be in so deep that things become normal." I remind myself as I try to remember how things were growing up and moving from one place to another.

"Alright what do I know. Somehow I'm in the past and I have the lowers of Gilgamesh or at least the powers of the gate of Babylon and everything inside it, Athens was attacked by Aries, so I'm most likely in the God of war universe."

"What else there was a ship week and I helped save some of the survivors and because of the attack the guild that does odd jobs was booked and I ended up taking one of their jobs."

"So far so good" I said to my self before the cart completely stopped.

"It's them" my employer said as the horses began to shake as they tried to turn around.

As I turn to see what he's looking at, I realize that I really have to start asking questions whenever I decide to do a job for someone.

"You said all I had to do was kill some wild boars" I said to the man as he struggled to keep the horses calm.

"Yes, those are wild boars, only that they are slightly bigger then the normal ones." The man answered me, his voice shook with fear.

"...Please we don't have much and if we try to run away, those things catch up to us and eat us when they do. Ten more men accompanied me when we escaped to get help, I'm the only one left." He said as before he began to cry.

"If I find out you lied to me..." I said before the popout screen shows itself in front of me, the images displayed on it are the options of attack I have, apparently, I can surround the boars with the portals and just fire swords into them, but doing that will leave me open to an attack.

My other option is put the giant pigs in cages, the only other option the screen showed was letting the things attack me and putting up all kinds of shields, doing that, would keep the things occupied long enough for them to either fall from exhaustion or simply get bored and leave.

"Screw it I'm going to kill them" I said as I hopped off the cart, behind me a gold portal opened, like it or not this was my first fight and that meant I would learn the consequences of using any of these weapons, or the consequences of using the gate of Babylon.

The sound of a rocket made me run to look at the gold portal and it was only after a loud thump that I realized a giant spear had been shot from it.

As I turned to look at what it hit, I saw three more giant pigs running towards me, behind them another giant pig laid dead.

This time two more portal opened behind me and two more spears were fired from them, only that this time they didn't hit anything except empty ground. The boars had dodged the attack.

All of a sudden the temperature began to rise on my right side, while on my left it seemed to drop in such a way that I was surprised I wasn't frozen.

A wall made of gold lightning rose from beneath the ground at my left side, while on my right side a giant shield made of steel fell from the sky.

The sound of flesh hitting metal, alongside that of burned meat tells me that the shield held, it's a good thing both of them are giant barriers, but the thing is I know both of these and neither one of them were real. No they only existed in anime and movies.

The shields are vanishing, looks like they are only good enough for a one time use, I guess that's one difference, instead of them breaking up into gold dust or going inside gold portals, they just slowly disappear.

One of the giant pigs isn't moving I can't tell if it's dead or just knocked itself out, the other one is just shaking its head, the thing is bleeding like crazy, it must have broken its skull when it hit the metal shield.

A gold portal opens on top of it and a giant ax drops cutting off its head, it's strange seeing the pig's body move even when its head is on the ground.

It's better to make sure that the other one doesn't become a bigger problem later four gold portals open and in an instant a sword pierces its head, another its heart, another sword its spine and the last one cuts its legs off, how a sword was able to do that on its own, I will never know.

I turn to look at the two men and they just stand there, guessing by their reaction what I did isn't normal, but from all the stories, games, movies, books and legends, don't things like this happen all the time.

"Is that all of them?" I asked my employer.

The man has his mouth open and doesn't answer, so I'm forced to take again.

"Ye, yes sir that was all of them." He answers me, but for some reason he sounds afraid and out of breath.

I still haven't gotten paid, so I just look at him. " So what are we having today?" I asked him and the man blinks before looking at me with his eyes wide.

"Forgive me, I don't have anything ready, we expected things to take longer," he says to me as he bowed his head.

I look at him, his reaction isn't normal, even if I'm not an adventurer, the guy went to a guild, so shouldn't he have known that there are people capable of doing impossible things.

I look at my only companion and he's acting the same way as the in front of me, I haven't asked the young man's name and I haven't even introduced myself.

"That's okay, I can write" I answered the man before I stop for a moment, normally information like this is a common thing, any idiot knows it, but anyone that has moved from country to country will tell you that it's the most common things that will get you in trouble with the locals.

"On second thought why don't you tell me somethings I should know" I say to him before lifting my right hand to stop him from interrupting me.

"What buildings people can't enter normally?"

"How much do things cost?"

"Can you tell me things like that" I asked the man before he smiles, his fear is now gone.

The man quickly reaches into the cart and pulls out a leather vest and hands it to me and immediately takes out another exactly the same and gives it to my companion.

"I don't know if anywhere is forbidden for a person such as yourself, but anyone can go anywhere if they have enough gold." He said with a wide smile.

"Sir poor farmers such as myself can never go to extravagant homes like the ones in the city, but we get by well enough. As for money, they only thing you have to worry about is if the merchants try to charge you in gold."

I look at him, there's something about that last line, like if he was saying all of our things are junk, so who cares.

"Are you going to be okay with? I asked him as I signaled towards the giant pig's dead bodies.

" the townspeople will gut them, they will feed us for over a year" he answers me.

I don't know why but for some reason, I can't help but feel the world seemed to have turned slightly colder. The man throws me a bag and in it are fifteen coppers, from what I can tell my companion has the same amount.

The uneasy feeling is growing, its better if we leave this place. The sound of people screaming and talking reaches my ears and when I turnaround, I see a bunch of people surrounding the first pig I killed.

"Those are the people of my town, won't you greet them sir." The man asks me, but I can't help but feel that strange feeling growing.

"No, it's better if I leave." I answer the man before I start walking back towards the city, its a five-day trip by foot but still, its time I can use to get my head straighten out.

The sun is going to set soon, neither one of us have said anything all day, maybe it's better this way, maybe it's better not to make any emotional attachments right now. I can feel that uneasy feeling growing.

It's strange for a road that's broken and monster having attacked not too far away there are people walking on the thing. No, it's more like they have to do it, things need to get done, so far I've passed women and children and even men walking around.

All of them walked around with loose patches of cloths or dresses, I forget what those things are called. I wonder if that makes me stand out considering I'm wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers. As for the guy next to me he's wearing white shorts, a white shirt and the leather vest the guy gave him, alongside wooden padded sandals.

"Do what do you want to do?" I asked my companion.

"..." He doesn't answer.

"Do you want to go back to the sea or do you want to go see what mysteries these lands have?" I asked him but again he doesn't answer.

"I mean I have nothing better to do" I tell him but yet again he doesn't answer.

"...Captain, what are you?" He asks me, what a dumb question.

"Human" I answer him, but he only stops walking and looks at me.

"But sir, you have" he begins only for me to cut him off.

"I'm Human, it doesn't matter what tricks you see, at the end of the day, I'm as Human as you are." I tell him, even as I walk past him.

All of a sudden I hear the sound of footsteps speeding up.

Then if it's okay with you sir, there's one place I want to see. You see when everyone was on the ship, a man told us about a mountain filled with all sorts of incredible things. According to him anything a person wants is there, but to get to it we have to go left until the sun turns red." He tells me.

I just look at the young man, in all honesty, it sounds like nothing more than a lie, but one I can get behind, its better than just walking around with ought any reason.

"Alright, which way?" I asked him and his smile instantly vanishes.

"Are you serious?" He did me with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, its better than not knowing what to do. It's better then what we're doing right now. So hitch way?" I asked him.

"That way" he says to me with a wide smile.

I smiled back at him. "By the way what's your name?" I asked him

"It's Michael she, sorry I don't have a last name." Michael answers me.

"Call me Jose no last name either" I answers him as I left the rod and began to walk into the open field.

_"Waite so that's all it took, you lied to him about some mountain and he listened to you."_

_"Well, yeah. The thing is I wish I had kept my mouth shut back then" exhales "Looking back now, I really should have gone back to the sea, but no, I had to lie to him._

**(character change.)**

The captain poured me a cup filled with cold water, I didn't know it at the beginning, but the gold cup I have been using is the same one I was lent back on the ship.

As I look at the captain as he poured another cup of water to a group of people we found as we walked three days ago, the people were just that people, men woman and children that had lost everything when Athens had been attacked.

So they were now heading towards the few towns that their loved ones lived. The people of the group still shied away every time one of the magic rings shows itself behind the captain, but they are starting to get used to them showing up.

The people's food had run out long ago, so the captain was forced to give them all some of his own, if anything the man just didn't want to hear all of the kids crying.

Once in a while the men would go out and try to hunt something that catches their eye, but more timed than not they would either return with beatable grass, mushrooms and anything they could get their hands on.

Still even as I watch the captain do his thing, I realize that the man doesn't have any reason to help these people, the man is just bored.

Still there's a distance between the people and him, not by the people, no their reaction is normal, especially considering everything the captain has been bringing out. No one wants to make the man angry, but there's a distance between the captain and the people.

The kind an adult puts between himself and a child he took in.

Still despite us being walking none stop for five days now, the man has yet to bring out anything that might make this trip any easier, no luxury carriages, no horses, not even simple bags filled with what we might need.

No the man just creates a gold ring and takes out whatever he needs.

So far the man has brought out all sorts of knives, and lend them to the people whenever they needed one, hammers that could drive a nails in, with one hit no matter who used them and when the men finally became frustrated of not being able to kill anything he let the borrow a now and arrow that never missed their target, a spear that killed its target no matter where it hit.

That day everyone ate like kings, needless to say the men didn't want to return the weapons, but they nonetheless reluctantly returned them to him.

Yet as the days passed we said our goodies and left those people behind when they finally reached their for us there was a tavern where the two of us could get a drink and get some rest on a real bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Geen **10-9-8 -7-6 -5-4 -3-2 -1- 0; Weaponry stabilized, food supply maintained, shelter constructs complete. Skills- weaponry that adds or removes abilities or curses complete. Awaiting orders.**

**Orange **\- 10-9 8-7 -6-5; Processing. Error, reboot system, presence concealment is only partially complete. Error, anything that is minor deity status or above will be able to locate the user. Error, error, virus detected. Error in authorized user, error system is being forcefully rebooted in order to match the current user. Error.

Locations error, maps of the surrounding areas can only be acquired if the user has been to that particular city or land or has acquired a map of his current or future destination.

Rebooting.

Red **10-9::::: Alert, Alert, dimensional shifts occurring, processing. Error rebooting**

The smell of alcohol- sweat- food and dirt reached my nose as I entered the tavern the captain followed behind me, as I looked around I found myself just simply standing by the door, the referent any tables available and most of the people were either just standing around drinking and talking or just sitting on the floor drinking.

The captain walked right past me and headed straight for a wall covered in papers, as I followed him, I found myself looking at a wall covered in missions people needed to be done, each one had a reward and a threat level on it.

Some papers were old, so old in fact that they could turn to dust the moment one touched them, while others were so new the paper still smelled new.

"What do you think, wanna give one of these a try?" The captain asked me, as he looked at the wall.

I swallowed. "Actually sir, I would really like to get some sleep on a bed." I told him, I had seen the mans actions with the group of people the last few days so I knew he wouldn't really care, if I said no to something he wanted.

The captain just smiled and gave a small laugh. "Sure" was all he said.

We walked up to a large table where a woman with a large bust was handing out cups filled with ale, she looked at us with a hard expression before taking a large mug and handing out to me, she later did the same for the captain.

"Two silvers" she charged us.

The woman pale skin and light blue eyes, alongside her fair skin, made her look attractive, but her harsh cold voice was really off-putting and five silvers just for a drink, wasn't that too much.

"All I have is one gold coin the captain said as he placed it on the table and I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on us.

The woman eyes said more than a thousand words as she waved at a man to go to her and inspect the coin. A large man walked up to her and she handed the coin to him.

The large man had metal tips on both his fingers, it was a strange sight considering that the silver metal seemed to stick out more with the man's white skin.

" Yeah, it's real..." He said before turning to look at the captain. "You must not know much, no drink costs five silvers, put this away before you get killed." He said to the captain before he handed him back the gold coin.

"Five coppers per drink" he told the captain, before turning around and looking at the woman.

"Don't play with the customers like that" he told her, altho his voice wasn't harsh, the kind of voice one used on a child when they did something wrong, but the thing they had done, want worth punishing.

"By the looks of you two, I'm guessing the two of you are the traveler and the landed sailor." The man said as he served another cup.

"I'm sorry what?" The captain asked the man.

"For those that walk along the lonely roads be careful how you treat strangers, you just might find yourself meeting the traveler and the grounded sailor. One is a man that dresses strangely and the other a simple man that has lost the ship he once served."

"The traveler is a man blessed by the God's and the sailor followers him closely, if one treated them well they will keep a person safe, if not then they simply walk by. At least that's how people tell it." The man told the captain.

"Waite how did you hear about any of that, we've only arrived here today?" The captain asked him.

The man just grinned. "Over at Athens a bunch of drunk sailors told people about a lonely man who saved them when their ship sank. Others saw a man create magic rings that looked like if they were made of gold and killed four monster boars."

"People are still eating those things."

"Did you think no one saw you creating those things while you were traveling with everyone. Hell, the people in that group haven't shut up about how good the water you gave them was." The man said to the captain as he pointed at him.

"So what are you, a magician, a gods kid or some sort of monster." The man asked the captain as he served another cup.

"I don't know, I just can." Was all the captain said. "...How did you get so big?" The captain asked the man.

The man just stood up straight and hit his right hand on his chest. "Blame my parents"

The captain smiled. "Blame my parents"

The large man just let out a laugh."I guess that's true, do I'm guessing you boys are looking for work. Whatever you're looking for is going to be on that wall over there, as for food and drinks feel free to ask me."

By the way that's fifteen coppers you owe me"

"All I have are ten copper and a gold" the captain said before dropping the small bag of coins he had received a few days earlier.

"Well that's going to be a problem, one that can be solved in three ways. One you pay for a lot more food and drinks, because I don't have enough to change that coin for you. Two that friend og yours can help you pay or three best be ready to fight boy." The man said as his voice turned cold.

The man's eyes hardened and the room suddenly became quiet, as his eyes became similar to the ones of a beast.

I dropped five coppers before things got out of hand and the mans mokd instant lifted itself. "Pleasure doing business with you boys"

The captain began to walk away and immediately the people in the room began to act as if nothing had happened.

"We can't stay here" said the captain as he turned his head from one side if the room to the other.

As I followed the direction he was signaling at, I found that several men and women were watching us.

"Let's go look at that wall again, it's better if we leave this town. We can sleep on a warm bed in the next town, maybe there we can get a clue about that mountain of yours." The captain told me before a short man with a long beard bumped into him

"Sorry" the short bearded man said before looking at the captain.

"It's okay" said the captain as he immediately dismissed the man and began to walk towards the wall covered in papers.

"I see you boys are looking for work" a man said behind us, we didn't even have time to get a proper look at the wall before he showed up.

As I turned to look at him, I realized it was the same short bearded man from before.

"I have a job and if pays well. Ten silvers and all the pickled fruits you can eat." He said as he took a drink from a large mug he was carrying.

"..." The captain looked at him And they both stared at each other before the man remembered he hadn't even said what the job was.

"Ah, right, right. You see, people have seen bunch of flying horses running or flying around lately and if you boys could catch them or scare them way that would be great."

"Those things look okay, but they are placed on the crops." He explained.

The captain turned to look at me as if asking if it was okay with me. I had no problem with so I lowered my head signaling to him it was okay.

"Sure, well do the job, just one question. You see my friend and I are looking for a mountain that is said to have everything a person could ever want. Have you seen or heard about it? Or do you know anyone that might have heard about it?" The captain asked the man and I silently cursed myself for living to him.

The short man just took another drink before whining his mouth with his hand. "Can't say I ever have, something like that is either ruled by a God or some monster must be keeping it safe. Of course if such a thing was real no one would want word about it to get out." The short man said as he let out a large burp.

The short man immediately lifted his mug and in one gulp finished his drink before giving a hard smack to the captains back, it was hard enough that I could hear it from where I was.

"Let's go, the faster we get there. The quicker you boys get paid and the less I have to worry about my crops." The short man said as he walked out of the tavern.

The captain moved his head and signaled me to go in front of him, before he filled behind me as we left the tavern we only managed to walk as far as two houses, before the captain said he wanted to stop for a moment.

The short man swallowed hard after that. "Get to the fields boys and when you get there run for the woods." He told us, his voice was a combination of fear and anger.

"Don't worry sir I'll handle this." The captain said as the sounds of footsteps reached my ears, soon the were emerging from every direction and the old man took out a small hammer ready to fight.

"I'll offer you guys a deal leave now and you live stay and you will be lucky if you die." The captain said to them loudly.

The men just laugh and in the sky as the sun went down showing all of the stars in the sky I sale thousands of rings made of gold shine, until a wall of glowing gold stood between us and the men.

"Leave now" the captain repeated as spears-swords-axes-lances-hammers and more weapons that I have ever seen before began to meet from the gold rings.

Slowly the rings began to vanish until only the three of us stood there alone, the short man was on his knees, what he had seen had apparently been too much for him and his legs had lost their strength because of it.

I could hear footsteps approaching us and I knew it was the captain, no one would be stupid enough to try anything after that.

"Thank you sir. Let me take you home." The captain said as he stretched out his right hand to the short bearded man, who hurriedly took the captains hand.

So again we were forced to walk alone together, at night the captain would take out lanterns or crystals that would make light, so we wouldn't walk in the dark, or the very least keep animals way.

_"You know now that I look back we hardly ever spoke to each other back then and yet we still were able to talk to each other._

Soon we were standing in front of a sight that said that the next town was just a day away.

" I guess that's it, this time I will get to sleep on a bed" I said as carriages passed by us.

"I could go for a warm bed, hot bread cooked by a woman with large breast, the kind that all of the dough keeps getting stuck to, just because they are too big."

"Yeah, maybe pass the night with a blond in one arm and a redhead in the other" the captain let his thoughts out as I stared at him.

We had been traveling together this entire time and the man suddenly starts speaking like this.

"What don't tell me you aren't in the mood for a girl or two" he jokingly asked me.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Yeah but, I just want to lay down and get some sleep, maybe take a hot bath and get some clean clothes" I answer the captain as a carriage stops beside us.

"Secure me, bug you men look like you've been chaces by a bunch of hungry goats. So would you boys like a ride, don't worry free of charge" a man said to us and its only after the captain and I look at each other, that we realize just how filthy we are.

We both begin to laugh, as we point at how dirty we look. The owner of the carriage however just looked at us.

"Sorry sir, we would love to take your offer, it's just that we've been walking this time, that this seems, well we just realized dirty we are." I explained to the man who just smiled.

"Hop on board."

The carriage was filled with hay, hay that was hot from being under the sun, it was was hot, it smells strange and by the gods it was itchy, but by Zeus it was the best bed I had in weeks.

_The captain tell asleep long before me, hell I think man just laid down and that was it, he was asleep._

We woke up a few hours later with a guard looking at us, the man shook his head.

There's some water over there go wash up" he said as he pointed towards the direction of a bunch of horses.

The man that owned the carriage just waved at us and we waved back saying our goodbyes.

"So where do you want to go first, get some clothes, go get some more sleep or we can either get something to eat or pass the entire day at the whore house." The captain asked me.

He said that right in front of the guard and the guard just held back a laugh.

Let's get some new clothes and then take a bath." I said as I headed straight for the horses

The guard just watched us as we washed away all of the dirt, sweat and bugs and broken branches, even as the horses drank from the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**(character change)**

I felt the hot water touch my skin and I could swear the water is forcing all of the pain I piled up along the way. It's a good thing merchants don't really care that a couple of men wearing wet rags were looking for clothes.

Still I now have an idea of how these powers work, all of my new toys are great, but at the end of the day, I'm still nothing more than a squishy Human.

All this time, I felt tired, hungry and thirsty, everything the gate could deal with, but that's the thing, I'm not able to summon the same thing twice.

If someone looks back into the stories or legends of the past, they'll find that a lot of the weapons and potions pretty much do the same thing, so I'm at least covered in that area, but that's the thing, I need to summon three other things before, I can summon something I used before.

It was only pure luck that we met with those people a few days earlier and I could experiment, healing, giving a strength or speed boost, was a given thing, but what caught me off guard was the fact that I can bring anything back regardless of the fact that someone is using it.

One good thing I found out is that things not native to these times are in there, one time I even took out five maybe six grenades, flashlights and machine guns are in there.

Yeah I have a pretty good Idea how these powers work now, the problem is I can't equip things for too long, for whatever reason anything that comes out of there just goes back to in there, no that's not right.

Anything that's a weapon or things that don't perish or spoil go back in there automatically, but things like water, food and medicine don't return, yet somehow, there always more in there.

Hell even gold and cloths the none magic kind don't return to the gate, so maybe the rules are if the thing is something present that a person can admire, or maybe something else, I still haven't figured out how or some things go back and others don't.

I hear the door to my room open and a naked woman walks in, light cream skin, red hair and light green eyes, her lips were bright red, she immediately began to pour more hot water into the tub and by God it felt good.

The woman's face was young, no she wasn't a woman she was still a girl, she couldn't have been any more than fifteen maybe thirteen. (**Go look at your history, if you think this is wrong**)

The girl moved her hips seductively and she began to pick up small bottles made of clan, before she began to gently pour them onto my skin, the warm oils quickly became hot the longer they stayed on my skin.

Four different kinds of oils, each one with a different pleasant smell.

"Readdy?" The girl asked me, before she began to move the oil all over my body. It wasn't in a sexual way because she immediately began to use some kind of wooden spatula to take the now hardened oils off my body.

It was a good idea, just staying busy, like it or not this is my reality now, if I was going to be sent back home by whatever brought me here, it should have happened by now, but it hasn't, granted I haven't done anything, but still the time I've spent here alone.

The bath isn't that gig just a semantic tub bug enough for three people to fit in, the girls to wash you and yourself, you may think that's enough, but experiencing things and just hearing about them are two different things. For one there's only enough room for you to sit or lay on because the sides are made for people to walk on and no fall because the thing is slippery.

"Do any of you know about a mountain that has everything a person could ever want?" I ask the girl and she stops for a moment before continuing to take off the hardened oils.

"Something like that dosn't exist and if it did it would be hard to get to." She answered me with a light yet seductive voice.

"Do you know any legends or stories similar to it?" I asked her.

She stops again."A man who seeks foolish stories and looks for trouble" she says before sitting on the side of the tub.

"There's a story that parents tell children in order for them to behave. I'll spare you the meaningless parts, but if a person walks in front of the temple and makes a bad expression towards it, a monster will show up and drag that person to a workshop filled with dozens upon dozens of tools."

"They say that it's there where all of the missing children end up" she tells me.

"Why would I want something like that?" I asked her.

Her red lips form into a large smile "Because if such a place exists, it's bound to have maps of everywhere the monsters been" she quickly answers me.

I look past the woman and notice the remote in the distance, the thing is giant and even if I'm far away I can see it from the window of my room.

It's better not to go looking for trouble but still I made a disgusted look towards the temple, when I turned around I saw the woman quickly getting out of the tub and running towards the door.

"Guards!" She desperately screamed over and over again, until a group of soldiers ran into my room, they had my companion with them, somewhere along the way they must have gotten him.

I looked at the guards, but none of them moved, no they just thru my companion into the room and lifted up their shields.

I could hear the stone walls shake and the floor seemed to come to life as the walls began to take the shape of a persons head.

It was the face of a giant woman.

It was strange seeing such a thing the head was apart of the wall yet at the same time it was floating in mid-air.

The woman massive eyes stared at us, it was strange there eyeballs were completely black, while her entire head and hair were as white as the walls of the room, I could feel my skin move like sand flowing thru an hourglass, each passing moment seemed to move quickly, but surprisingly, I instantly knew how much time passed.

It may sound like something completely meaningless, but knowing how much time passes and feeling everything both around and inside me move, but if I could put it into words everything was so distracting that I didn't even realize when I had been tied up and moved from the room I was, to a completely different place.

I gasped for air and realized that I was now kneeling in a completely different room, no that wasn't right whatever this place was, is, I'm in a place that has no ceiling, has giant stone chairs some that are broken and there are stone disks that serve as the floor in this place.

"You're not from my world" it was a statement rather than a question.

"Why am I here?" I asked the woman that was talking, even tho I couldn't see her.

"Why did you come to my city?" She asked.

"A warm bed, a hot shower and sexy women to fuck." I told her.

"...You don't care about my world" she said a as window seemed to cut itself in front of me, I could see everything that I had done ever since I had arrived here, everything except for the time I passed on the small patch of land while I was at sea.

That told me two things either whoever this woman was didn't know about my time there or she didn't seem to care.

"How would you like it, if someone went to your home, ate your food, wore your clothes and bathed in your water and immediately insulted you after he had done that." She said as her voice seemed to echo all over the room.

"I heard that if someone makes an ugly face towards the temple a monster shows up and takes them away, by the looks of it, it was true." I answered her.

I could hear her exhale and immediately after I felt the ropes holding me loosen before falling off.

"People are still telling those stories, really you tell mortals not to do something and they turn it into some sort of curse or they use it on idiots that don't know the customs." She said as she walked in front of me.

She had long blond curly hair, a face that just screamed sex, there was a confidence in her eyes, the kind people can't deny the moment they see them and overall she had curves that just would not stop.

"See this place, this place shouldn't exist. I know that you can make things go away, I'll overlook the insult you gave me if you take this place away." She told me and like an idiot I was still kneeling on the floor as she talked to me.

"So this isn't normal?" I asked as I stood up.

"No, there shouldn't be anything here, I've been keeping it secret for as long as I can, but its power is growing and soon the other gods will know about it. You should know what happens if different gods want the same thing." She said to me.

"There's no guarantee that I can make all of this go away" I told her before I began to walk around I noticed that different emblems were on every stone disc, for some reason the floors seemed to have some sort of electricity or power flowing thru hem.

"Besides what's in it for me?" I asked her.

"I don't turn you to stone and if you manage to take this place away, I'll warn you when the gods plot against you and your companions and loved ones" she answers.

I try to summon the Gate of Babylon, its the first time I use it to suck things in, instead of just shooting things out of it, I open the gate and watch as it grows but I begin to notice that for some reason, it refuses to take anything.

The pop-out window shows itself again and announces that the restoration prices has begun. Instantly gold fire, lightning, water, dust and thing I can't even mention begin to fly, before the entire room begins to rebuild itself.

As I watch the man walks up to me and we both watch as the pillars are rebuilt with gold filling in the cracks, the massive stone chairs glow as if they were awaiting their master's order, the floors, skies and even the air itself has gold flowing thru it.

By the time everything is done the world around me has changed, waterfalls that go up instead of down, plants of all kinds, fruits, animals, vegetables, fish and birds are everywhere.

"This is paradise" I said before everything vanished inside the gate.

The woman was about to say something, but I stopped her. "A deal is a deal" and the entire world vanished.

I gasped for air when I realized that I was still in the room looking at the giant stone head, the sailor that was my companion, was shaking like a mad man.

"I kept my end of the deal, you keep yours" I told the giant head, but instead of saying anything it just disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Six days later

We passed the time just relaxing and seeing what the town had to offer, the place was the size of a small city, at least I think that's the right way to call it, if not it's just a really big town. Libraries, painters, people acting and even a small arena where people can go watch the weekly fights.

It's a good place to live, sure there are homeless and whores at almost every corner and everyone from the really old people, to the kids running around will pick your pockets if you aren't careful, but really I didn't need to carry money with me.

I turned to look back at my companion, the young man's sunburned face was losing some of its redness and his short curly blond hair was now even shorter after he cut it, but overall he's a good kid, the one thing is he still wears the leather bracelets he had on him when I first met him and the leather vest that man gave him, back when I killed the pigs.

This town or city was good and all but it's time to leave, there's a mountain to find, I don't need it this gold portal I have gives me everything I could ever want, but the mountain is something the kid wants to see.

It may end up as a pointless journey, but as long as it keeps me busy.

"Alright do you have everything?" I asked the kid.

"Yeah, we should have everything from food, medicine, blankets and water bottles." He answered me as we stood at the edge of the city or was it town.

We began to walk and we had only managed to take five steps when I felt the world stop and I felt every part of my body move like sand.

I felt the kids hand as he tried to pull me back and we both fell into a dark hole, I felt the impact of the water when it made contact with my body. I wouldn't be surprised if the fall broke my nose, just trying to breath made me swallow mouth full of salt water.

The computer screen showed itself and my ship burst from beneath me and I could feel my body be pushed down as the ship forced its way up and the water forced its way down.

I gasped for air only to realize that I couldn't heat the kid, when I looked around I found him unconscious but alive.

I tried to remember what had happened and I realized that the woman's giant head had screamed something.

"They're coming!" She screamed before I fell into wherever this place is.

The oceans waves lifted my ship into the air only for it to violently throw it back down, I don't even know that the ship had a force field, it took having wave after wave falling on top of us for me to realize that not only had we not gotten wet because of the ocean, but the ship was surviving the storm.

When the storm passed I felt the ship begin to relax, we were in luck there was an island not too far away from us, I could hear the kid coughing trying to catch his breath, he had slept thru the storm.

"I'll let you decide, we can either go check out that island or we can ignore it." I told the kid.

"We fell and I hit something... Are we in haides?" He asked me.

"There's the sun, the blue sky and water maybe, maybe not. Well, cross that bridge when we get to it." I answered the kid.

"Let's go meet the locals, maybe they have something hot to drink." The kid answered me.

Better that we hadn't stopped here, trees were broken or pulled from their roots, there were signs of fires everywhere and the place was littered with dead animals and people.

As we walked around, I found something that caught my attention, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Kid I don't think we're in your world anymore." I told him as I liked up what I found.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Do you know that gods rule over the world? " I asked him as I tried to lighten the information I was about to hit him with.

"Yeah, doesn't everybody?" He answered.

"What if there were a lot of gods, not all of them could rule over the same worlds. So it makes sense for them to live somewhere else." I told him and his eyes began to widen, he was starting to understand.

"Can we go home?" He asked his voice was now shaking with fear.

"I don't know" I answer him as I held cellphone, that had a holographic screen. The one's from my world didn't have technology that came close to something like that.

"...We should leave before whatever did this comes back." I told him as I began to walk back to the ship.

"Captain, I think it's best if we use the ship to go around the island if there any clue to what happened, it's better to find it from a safe location and if it's still here, we can use the ship to get out of here." The kid told me.

"Alright let's go" I told him and we were soon moving around, before I thought everything was quiet, now I'm sure that if there are any living creatures left they can't coming out anytime soon.

The bodies of animals and humans alike were skilled and left out in the open, I want to believe that they were dead when this happened to them.

It's been five days now, no more signs of life just some birds and a lot of fish, saw a whale once, the kid pass his time telling stories about the places he's been with his old crew and cleaning, he's been asking for a lot of things lately.

Swords, knives, cannonballs that do one thing or another, he's been asking for so many things now that I had to go see what he's been doing with its all and to my surprise my empty ship that only had the necessities was now filled with all sorts of things

"Do you like it captain, I don't know much about what should be down here. I just asked you for the things I know the other ship had." He told me, looking at the kids' smile for some reason makes me forget how tired I feel.

Being at sea is rough, even I don't do anything, the ship is still moving which means I'm still moving. I'm getting exercise by just standing around.

"Yeah, it looks good" I answered the kid.

It's been a month now and between the two of us we've drunken two whole bottles of wine, that may not be much to a lot of people but I don't drink, maybe one cup, but that's it, the thing is there's nothing to do.

Finally after two months at sea we finally found another island, it's going to be good to walk around on solid ground.

It's amazing how fast she ship approached the island and as we arrived closer and closer I could see three people waving at us one was a woman wearing a blue shirt and short blue skirt, the other looked like a young man wearing a green jumpsuit and the other was a woman that was barely wearing anything at all.

Just by looking at the first two I know who they are and I can't help but smile form on my face.

Finally, the ship stops at the edge of the beach and the three walk up the stairs.

"Thanks for coming, there aren't any people on the island, oh sorry my names Kazuma and this is Aqua" the young man wearing the green jumpsuit

"Names Jose, I'm the captain of the ship and the one over there is Michael." I said as I signal towards the kid.

"So Kazuma mind telling me how you ended up on that island with two beautiful women." I asked Kazuma as I turned to look at Aqua and the other woman that had yet to name herself.

"You know you're not going to believe but we were walking and then a hole in the ground opened up, we fell into the ocean and it was out of pure luck that the island was close to us." Kazuma answered me.

It seemed the same thing that happened to us happened to them. I turned to look at the woman that was wearing a purple bikini and mask over her mouth, the thing covered part of her nose and the entire bottom half of her face.

"Take it off, I won't have anyone on this ship who's face I haven't see." I told her.

The woman slowly reached for her mask and removed it, my eyes widened at what I saw rows upon rows of teeth all of them covering one end of her jaw to the other. The thing was she still had lips and a nose in the front of her face but the sides of the jaw were covered in teeth.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Maleena" she answered me.

"Alright, we seem to be on the same page. I'll take" I began to say when the ship was suddenly pulled by something, when I looked around to see what it was, I couldn't believe it, the ocean was being sucked away by another giant hole.

"Get on now!" I screamed, so far the places I've bee to haven't been that dangerous but there's no telling where I could end up.

The stairs lifted themselves and the ship began to speed up as it tried to get as far away from the sinkhole as possible, but it was pointless, the sinkhole was growing by the second and the world went dark as the ship fell once again.

**(Character change Michael) **

I felt someone shaking me and I almost let out a scream when I saw the hideous face in front of me, but I quickly remembered the three people the captain had let onboard before we fell again.

I could see the captain being woken up by the woman wearing the blue cloths, while the man wearing the green cloths was looking around. I could feel the ship was on edge, like if the water around didn't feel right.

I'm certain now, the ship is alive and its been keeping us safe.

I could feel the ship starting to feel more and more on edge like if it was expecting an attack at any moment.

"Hurry up and get up, wherever this place is, its definitely wrong" the woman told me as she pulled me to my feet.

I felt the ship begin to move as it began to take out its canons.

"Captain!" I called out to Michael.

"I don't like this." The captain said as he turned to look at me. "Somethings wrong with the air, it's tastes like ash" he said as the strange light showed itself in front of him again.

"There seemed to be oil in the water" he said as he looked at the light.

"Hey come look at this" said the man wearing the green cloths.

As we walked to the edge of the ship, I could see what looked like metal ships littering the ocean, they had holes all over and some seemed like if something had just ripped them apart.

The sight didn't change even after three hours had passed, broken ships and dead bodies everywhere. No that wasn't right one thing did change from time to time we stopped to get on one of the ships that still floating, but we found nothing.

No food, no water, no medicine, not even a kitchen knife, this repeated itself over and over that the captain decided it was better to just leave those things alone, exploring them and looking for survivors was a complete waste of time.

The sun is starting to set, Kazuma and Aqua are sleeping together in a corner and the woman named Maleena is just looking around, trying to see if she sees anything different.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and find her looking at me, her eyes look like those of a person. "Anything?'" She asks.

"No" I answer her.

"So what do sailors normally do to pass the time?" She asks me.

"I don't know I'm not a sailor" I answered her with the truth and she looks at me with a surprised expression.

"I used to work on a ship, but all we did was tell stories, work and get drunk." I answered her before I stopped and thought about it for a moment, it's better to know if you can play with someone or not.

"When we arrived at the port, the men would go off and fuck the women they found, so if you want to have fun, we can drink, tell some stories and fuck until we pass out." I told her, this would either get me killed or make her hit me.

She just looks at me and all I can do is smile like an idiot.

"Really you would sleep with me?" She asks me her voice seemed curious. Wait she actually considering it.

"Everyone get ready we have company!" The captain screams to us waking up the sleeping lovebirds and making the two of us look at a giant black cloud moving towards us, but as I look at it, I notice that the cloud is moving in a strange way.

No that isn't a cloud, it's alive whatever it is, it begins to move towards us. The ship begins to open fire using its front canons and with every shot fired the skylights itself on fire, a gold light begins to show itself and I don't even have to look anymore.

I know the captain is using his powers.

A giant metal thing falls in front of me and it makes the ship sink a little just by how heavy it is. 'Pull the chain!" The captain orders me, so I do the chain is impossible to miss and my heart nearly stops a hole in the sky opens up sucking away the black cloud, before aloud crunch follows and blood begins to fall.

"It's over" the captains says as he takes out a wine bottle from one of the gold rings that immediately formed itself near him.

The woman dressed in blue runs up to him and takes a gold cup the captain gives her, she eagerly begins to drink the wine the moment the captain finishes filling her cup.

The man dressed in green walks up to the captain altho his steps seem to be of those akin to someone that's afraid to make an animal angry.

"Gilgamesh, those are your powered right?" Kazuma asks the captain.

The captain pours him a cup but this one seemed to be made of a giant diamond. The captain e-mails and answers "Yeah, how about you?"

"Just the basic adventurer skills" Kazuma answers the captain.

The captain pours another cup to Maleena and I notice that hers is just a cup made of gold. "We should get ready in case we're attacked, I've been to three worlds counting my own and this is the first one that has something attacking me for no reason."

"What do you mean?" I asked the captain.

"Remember when we met, I had to actively go and find the danger. What I mean is that we would have never run into those people, met the giant head and killed those monsters had I not chosen to go seek adventurer, because I was bored."

"Can you remember us being attacked by anything after that?" He asked me

"...No" I hesitantly answered the captain.

"How about you three" the captain asked the others.

"No, we had just defeated the Demon King, when a hole in the ground opened up beneath us." Kazuma answers the captain after he finishes his drink.

"Hey does everyone hear that?" Aqua asks us.

All began to listen to the world around us and the faint voices of people could be heard. Immediately we all ran to the edges of the ship, I instantly felt myself let out a breath or repeat and at the same time take one of shock.

As I looked down into the water, I couldn't believe my eyes, they looked like people but they had knives and swords coming out of their bodies, some didn't have moths only rows upon rows of sharp teeth, but that was the thing a person onboard had those exact teeth.

"Maleena, are they trust wordy" the captain asked Maleena as he looked at the monsters in the water.

"Yes, they are loyal to those they serve" Maleena answered the captain.

"I'll make everyone a deal, obey my orders, protect the ship and don't make me have to hurt you!" The captain screamed at the people who were floating in the ocean.

I could feel the ship reacting to the people around it.

"Help us and you have a deal" someone screamed back and I heard something hit the water, no doubt it was the stairs going down, allowing the monsters onboard.

I could see the monsters faces and I struggled to control my hears at the sight of their hideous faces, the women looked human except for the bottom half of their jaws, some even had red or yellow cat-like eyes.

The men were the ones with all of the knives, spikes and swords coming out of them.

"Please we need some food and water, our clan was attacked and it was only because a hole opened beneath us that we even survived" a man said to us.

A gold ring began to shine as a gold tray fell onto the deck of the ship, before it began to be filled with raw meat.

"We have to cook it first" the captain said to the monster, as a mother ring opened next to him, before a two metal pillars were placed next to him., gold dust began to fly as the metal thing the captain had summoned earlier began to vanish, as it crumbled away into gold dust.

The captain took a piece of meat and placed it in between the two pillars, it was but a second, but in that single second the meat was perfectly cooked.

Soon the smell of freshly cooked meat was overwhelming and I couldn't help but join in the meal, I listened as the monster talked to each other and try to comfort one another, I could see the children crying even as they were eating.

A combination of exhaustion from being in the water, full stomachs and alcohol the monsters fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

They say that time can heal all wounds and make people do things they normally wouldn't, I guess I can say that is true. Weeks became months and everyone slowly began to warm up to each other, no that isn't true, the monsters began to trust us more and we learned to do the same.

Everyone needed something to do, so the captain decided it was best if some of the maintenance of the ship was done manually.

The women cooked, cleaned the meat and performed whatever duties they normally did before coming on board, while the men began to train and learned how to keep themselves busy.

I could feel the ship moving about happily, it enjoyed having a crew, even if it was an mature one.

The woman Aqua, calls herself a Goddes and a lot of the monsters believe her, they say something about sensing her power, but the woman drinks like a sailor, performs tricks for everyone's amusement and plays around with the children, then doing anything a God would do.

What a God does, I don't know but I'm sure its none of that.

Maleena has been training with the men and honestly, their fights can get pretty brutal. At times she just sits next to me and says nothing, she beautiful with her mask on and her body, wow, but that mouth and those teeth.

The Tarkatans act like humans but they aren't, apparently their homeland is a hot desert, so they aren't above eating raw meat, but the thing is as attractive as Maleena is, I don't know if I can do the deed if I see that face of hers.

From what she tells me she used to be or is the daughter of an Emperor and she lost her throne to someone that betrayed her when her father died, from what the Tarkatans say it was that same person that nearly whipped out their drive before fate dropped them in front of the ship.

I look at Kazuma who's playing something called a tabletop board game with some of the Tarkatans, it took a while but when they learned the rules a lot of them started playing it almost to the point of obsession.

As for the captain, he hasn't stopped looking at the beams of light now, so far everything is peaceful and I wish it could stay this way.

"Captain" I hear someone call out to the captain, his voice was loud but not to the point of him screaming.

I turn to look at who it is and I see a large group of Tarkatans armed with what looks like every weapon I put below deck.

"I see you liked my toys, is this a mutiny or do you want to prove your worthy of using them?" The captain asked the Tarkatans.

"...Look I won't let you answer, from what I heard this is what's left of your people, so I'll make this quick." He said as the weapons stolen by the Tarkatans crumbled away into gold dust.

I could feel my heart speed up as the golden light of the rings began to shine until it was nearly blinding. Maleena quickly rose to her feet, when she saw that every weapon that emerged from the rings had its blade aimed at the Tarkatans.

"Remember the deal, no betrayal, do what I say and keep the ship safe...These are toys to me, I'm being kind, there won't be a one-time" the captain said, as the group that was once armed kneeled down, they realized it was pointless to attack.

The captain didn't say anything or do anything he just looked at them. "...why?"

"We thought that if we beat you we could control the ship and everything you have shown us." One of the kneeling monsters said.

"You should know by now that the ship is aware of what all of you do" the captain said as he looked around. "Even if you did kill me it probably wouldn't obey any of you. He added as he kept looking around, before pointing at the many weapons behind him.

"You're not using any of this unless I let you."

"Captain! We have incoming!" A Tarkatan keeping watch screamed.

"What's going on?" The captain asked him.

"Ships a lot of them, some made of wood, other of stone and some of metal!" The watchman screamed as more and more ships began to gather.

I couldn't believe my eyes, there were islands floating in the sky, alongside ships the kind mortal men shouldn't even be capable of seeing, there was even a ship made of fire, fire in the middle of the ocean.

"Looks like it's time to meet the locals, get all none combatants below deck, keep the children " the captain ordered everyone.

I couldn't believe my eyes, on this day I saw men and women fly, some have wings others didn't. I watched as monsters that towered over men stood before us, each on their own ships, walked on water or flew in the air.

I wanted to kneel down and worship, but every part of my instincts told me, that if I did that the captain would be angry.

No one said anything everyone just looked at each other, the silence lingered and it felt like a fight could break out at any second.

" Let's cut to the chase, how many of you fell try a giant hole that just opened up!" The captain screamed.

It felt like if something had been moved but slowly everyone's faces seemed to lighten up, before they began to smile.

"It seemed we aren't the only one's" one of the men flying said.

"I'm guessing that it's safe to asoom that everyone present is a victim to this" said one of the women that was standing on the ocean.

"Them we should begin the negotiation!" A man's voice could be heard coming from one of the ships.

"How about this, everyone stays on their ships and doesn't mess with everyone else and we figure things out as we go." The captain said

"None interference only works when people don't see what others are doing" said a man wearing a black suit, that resembled a bat.

"Regardless, it really is the only option we have at the moment." A man whose face was inside the water said.

"What do you mean?" Asked the captain.

"We have no guarantee that we are the only fleet around. Everyone agrees that there is strength in numbers and even if ships leave, can anyone say that those onboard will be safe." The man added.

"There's an issue with that, there are boats that are overfilled with people and they won't last long thought food and water, not to mention sanitation." Added the man with the bat suit.

"I can do something about that, but can everyone agree to help keep the peace and by that I mean. No killing for the hell of it, no we control this area so you can't come in and so one, we can smooth things out as we go along." The captain answered the man in the bat suit.

"Agreed," everyone said out loud.

A gold glow began to shine beneath the waves and slowly every ship began to be forced back, as stone pillars that were decorated with gold emerged from beneath the waves, slowly giant temples began to emerge, then trees and what looked like waterfalls that went up instead of down.

" I'll let everyone borrow this under these conditions. Protect the fleet, no infighting for any reason and if something seems off say something before it blows up in our faces." The captain told everyone

Again everyone agreed to it, the first set foot on the giant island were those on the smallest boats, life rafts really, then were the ones who's ships were over packed with people or monsters and finally it was everyone else.

There was more than enough room left over, the thing was massive, still, some people decided to stay on their own ships, while letting some of their men set foot on the island as diplomats.

As for the captain, I noticed him looking at the sky. I felt someone pull my arm and I saw Maleena pointing at something, when I looked up, I was shocked to see a giant hole in the sky.

"It seems that I can't send anything onto the thing, I've tried to throw things into it either by using my portals or simply throwing things in there by shooting them into it. None of them work, it looks like it's a one-way trip." The captain said as he looked at the giant hole in the sky.

"Captain" Maleena began only to be cut off by a Tarkatan.

"King the captain of the ships are starting to arrive onto the island." He said.

"Why did you call me king?" The captain asked the man.

The Tarkatan looked confused. "The island belongs to you does it not" he answered the captain.

"..."

"Michael until I come back your in charge, Kazuma, Aqua you two come with me." The captain ordered us.

"Captain wait" I called out to him.

"Maleena help him out, you seem to know how the Tarkatans do things. Help Michael" Jose said before he walked onto the island followed by Kazuma, Aqua and a group of Tarkatans that gathered around them.

"So captain what are your orders" Maleena said to me.

"..Nothing, just keep things the way they are until the Captain comes back" I answered her.

I could feel the air around me lighten up as Jose vanished from sight, the Tarkatans around me didn't even look at me, that was fine by me, I didn't want them killing and eating me.

Still, as I looked at everyone I noticed that some of the women had long tungs, rings they were using to lick the side of the faces of whatever man they were with.

I could feel Maleena take my hand and put it between her breast, and something wet move on the right side of my face. I would have jumped from fear or disgust, I wasn't petrified by fear.

"The captains second in command" Maleena said to me her voice was a warm whisper.

"What do you want?" I asked her altho my voice barely managed to come out. "Lord if she kisses me I'm afraid I'll throw up." I thought to myself.

"Nothing, let's just stay like this" she said as she licked my face again, however this time I could feel her guiding my hand to a private place she had.

Slowly I began to relax and I managed to move my head, Maleena now had her head on my shoulder and as I looked around I saw that a lot of the Tarkatan woman were doing the same with the men they were with.

**(Character change Jose)**

It's a good thing that the island is big, whatever this place became when I took it from that Goddess came in handy, the whole place looks like a giant fortress or castle. Hell, the thing isn't even halfway out and there already room to spare.

No, I'm wrong about that people need to get themselves sorted out once that happens space is going to run out quick, but I can't risk bringing this whole thing out so I'll have to keep the gate open for now.

It's a good thing I actually found the instruction manual for the Gate of Babylon and have been learning everything I can about what it can do.

Sofar Humans are gathering around Humans and everything else is gathering around what looks familiar to them.

"Don't attack unless they attack first" I told everyone but I still don't know why the Tarkatans are following me.

"So any idea where everyone is going to gather?" Kazuma asked me, before he graves Aqua by the collar as she begins to approach a group of kids that began to play with a ball they brought with them.

"No idea" I answered Kazuma

"So then why are we here?" He asked me.

"The mind games have started...at least the public ones" I answered him as we walked passed a family of people that seemed like if they had worms crawling from their eyes into their noses.

"You say that like it's supposed to mean something" Kazuma added, while he kept his eyes on a group of women that were moving things around with just their hair.

That caught me off a little, the hair seemed to be alive and was moving things around and some of those things were clearly heavier than the women themselves.

"I'm sorry no civilians from here were just setting up." A man wearing a sailors uniform told us as he held out his hand, behind him were men dressed in different colors and what looked like designs of the same uniform.

"Then it's a good thing I'm the owner of this place. " I answered the sailor, the strong look on the man's face was strained but didn't break.

"My apologies, but I have my orders sir" he made as the men behind him stepped forward, instantly the group of Tarkanian's following me stood in front of the sailors.

"Stand down" a man said to us, there's a feeling in the air when you meet someone that's actually supposed to be in control. The way they speak, act and walk just makes you want to follow the guy, this man checked all of the boxes.

"You said that this island is yours, I'll need some proof" he said as he looked at me in the eyes.

So I made the floor next to him vanished.

"Would you like more proof?" I asked him and I instantly regretted my decision, the shocked voices of people around me could be heard, I didn't bother turning to look at them my concentration was focused on the man in front of me.

The thing is that as I looked at the captain, Admiral or whatever I realized he was looking past me and was focused on the people behind me, I turned to look at Kazuma and realized he and Aqua were looking around with shocked faces.

I turned to see what was going on and I couldn't believe what I was seeing People and creatures of all sorts of shapes and colors kneeling down, a lot of them were standing and some were just keeping guard, but still, more and more were either walking up to us before immediately kneeling down.

"Why?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Some do it out of respect, others go with the crowd and some like those that either just ignore you or simply stand don't know what's going on" a woman said as she walked up to us, I could see behind her a group of women that were completely naked.

No, they weren't naked, their skin was even, no distinct coloring anywhere. They must be wearing some sort of tight form fitting suit.

"So this is where everyone's gathering?" A man asked, however, his voice seemed to be coming from above us.

When I looked up to see who it was, I saw a man wearing a tight blue suit and red cape with a giant on his chest, next to him was a blond woman with the same large A on her chest, altho she wore a mini skirt and half a shirt.

"I'm Superman and I'm the representative of the people up there" he said as he pointed to the ships flying in the sky above us.

"Fleet Admiral Delrio of the U.S military." The man from before presented himself.

"Jose owner of the island, next to me are Kazuma, the Goddes Aqua and the Tarkatans." I said to them.

"Queen Padme Amidala and these are my escorts, warriors of. " she stops before turning to look at us, looks like she was about to say something she shouldn't have.

"So shall we start negotiations" she asks us.

"No I'm pretty sure we're missing a lot of people, so if we could get word to everyone to head to the giant pillar over there we could start negotiation, there's a meeting room inside it." I answered her.

"Allow me Captain" one of the Tarkatans says. "Everyone that can run fast, go tell everyone that looks like if they are in hard to head towards the largest pullar.!" He screams to the crowd and a lot of people take off running, while some just stand up and walk over to us.

"Michael can you hear me" I spoke to the help screen.

"Captain, captain is that you?" I heard Michaels' voice answer me.

"Yeah listen kid, I need you to send someone to represent the Tarkatans. Whoever it is tell them to head to the largest pillar on the island." I said to Michal and the only answered with a right away.

As we arrived to the pillar I could already see people gathered there and some were just arriving like us, no one said anything wordlessly we all decided to wait in silence for everyone to arrive.

Finally, after half an hour had passed and a large group of people had gathered we entered the pillar thru a wooden door that was placed on one of the sides of the pillar, it wasn't the only door, the pillar had a lot of them.

My guess is that it was built that way so that no one ever missed a meeting, still the only thing in the room was a long stone table and stone chairs that couldn't be moved.

"Stone, I guess you couldn't get something comfortable like giant coutch," a woman said to me.

I smiled when she said that, and I made the stone chairs vanish before bringing out two giant from, yet comfortable sofas

Everyone just stood there looking at the giant sofas before taking a seat, by their expressions they liked how the thing felt.

"Alright so how does everyone want to do this?" I asked everyone as I tried to break the ice, yet the room remained quiet.

"Food, water, and first aid. People will gather around that, a lot of people have gotten hurt after being thrown around by whatever is going on" Admiral Delrio answered me.

"And who's to say who gets all of this first? We have people that haven't eaten in weeks" a woman said as she dramatically pointed at the door.

"So I'm to understand that no one here has rations or supplies if any kind?" Said Batman, there was no way this man could be someone else, he was wearing the costume.

No one answered and soon the room became quiet again.

"I can give you all of that, we aren't negotiating anything here. Sofar' it's only been a lot of quiet" I said to everyone.

"Can you guarantee that you have enough of everything for everyone?" Asked a man that had a mechanical hand and wore a metal mask that only covered the bottom half of his face.

"King, I have a lot of injured people, we need that medic in" a woman said to me, it was someone I didn't know and she didn't even bother to introduce herself.

Yet as she talked a man cut her off saying that his group needed the medicine and food first because they were at the berg of turning to cannibalism. Soon the entire room was filled with people screaming at each other.

"Enough this isn't getting us anywhere, we haven't even introduced ourselves. Your majesty, I am Sindel of Edinia" she said to me.

Finally, someone that actually introduces themselves, I thought to myself.

"Listen were all frustrated, confused, trued and hungry, so let's start over. how about we all introduce ourselves."

Negotiations took three bloody hours, tons of screaming and more than one person was on the verge of attacking the other. In the end, everyone agreed it was better to put all the lizard men with things that look like lizards, Humans with things that were borderline Human in appearance.

As for supplies, the various leaders were now handing them out.

One good thing that came out of all of this was, that everyone agreed it was in everyone's best interest to keep the island and the fleet safe and that meant no fighting amongst the refugees would be allowed.

Still, it took three hours just for everyone to agree to that, I just want to get back to the ship and get some sleep.

"Your Majesty if I many" a soft voice behind me said.

I really didn't want to turn back, but I had to. It was queen Padme who stood behind me, however, her guards were now on the edge considering that the guy sent to represent the Tarkatans nearly bit off an annoying persons head off.

I just looked at her, I honestly didn't want to deal with anything and she must have gotten the message because she began to talk once more.

"Your Highness as ruler of this land there are certain rules that one must oblige by" she began before I lifted up my right hand to stop her from finishing.

"What she means is that if you don't demand respect no one will listen to you. You're the ruler of this place, yet you allow the people that aren't natives to it disrespect you" Sindel said as she walked up to us.

Looking at the two women only made me realize that I was going to get ahead ack from people complaining about how other people dressed.

Padme was covered up but her face was heavily painted and she wore a strange ornament on her head, while her dress could only be described as a cylinder.

Sindel on the other hand barely wore anything, her clothes could easily pass off as underwear or bikini, everything important was covered up, but her large breast would slip out if she made a sudden move.

Her long knee high boots and long gloves gave her some added clothing, but other than that she really wasn't wearing anything at all.

Both women became quiet when they realized I wasn't going to say anything to them, I just exhaled and turned around, I didn't and wasn't going to deal with this, so I just headed back to the ship.

The thing is just because I was done with them didn't mean they were done with me, so imagine my surprise when I turned around and found the two following me back to my ship and both Kazuma and Aqua strugeling to holding back their laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Green; **0**

**Orange; **0

Red; **10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2**

I was about to ask them what they wanted when I saw something that made me stop for a moment, Michael and Maleena holding each other like if they were lovers, the two had their backs turned to me so they didn't notice me looking at them.

I looked at the two for a long moment, before I remembered the two women next to me.

"So what's so important that the two of you feel the need to follow me back to my ship?" I asked the two women, before another hole opened up beneath us, at this point, I'm not even surprised these things are randomly opening up beneath me.

Instantly the pop out screen showed up, displaying error message after error message, tho low in reality was forcing the island to completely emerge from the Gate of Babylon.

Any attempt of me trying to hide the thing wouldn't work anymore, the islands true size could be seen by everyone both on and off the thing. This was going to be a problem even if the island goes back into the gate, people are going to want to know why I'm only letting them use a small section of the island.

The feeling of weightlessness took over and immediately vanished as the impact made the feeling go away. I don't know if it's because we were standing on the island or because of some other reason but the landing isn't so bad this time.

"Captain!" Michael screamed

I didn't even get a chance to get my head on straight, instinctively I ran onto my ship towards where Michael and Maleena were standing.

My eyes locked on the location they were looking at, an entire city was sunken beneath the sea, but the thing was the city was on fire and there were warships littering the sea, that wasn't the only thing that cough my attention.

There was a gigantic hole in the sky and one in the ocean lack, I could see what looked like different worlds and people falling from them.

"It seems like we're nearly at the end" Sindel said as she walked up to me.

"The holes are growing," I said as I looked at the holes in reality, they were growing but at the same time seemed like if they were closing.

I could see stars in some skies where the holes, in reality, had completely torn thru.

"We're never going back" I said as I looked at the tears in reality, from the corner of my eyes I caught a glimpse of people standing at the edges if their respective ships, all of them were looking at the massive holes.

Perhaps they had come to the same realization as I had, but no one reacted to the sound of water falling and the feeling of weightlessness took over for the last time.

Green **0** -**Red** 0 -Orange **0**

"Captain! Captain!" I heard Michael scream as the sound of artillery fire was growing more and more defining.

The ship shook as it used its canons. "Michael what's going on;" I screamed.

"Captain thank Zeus you're awake, when we fell the flying ships crashed into the ocean and everyone that was in control was unconscious." Michael answered me, as I stood up and saw a lot of partially sunken ships.

I called to my help screen and pulled out every ship I had, maybe I had brought out to many, but that was meaningless at the moment, I could see bodies being thrown into the ships by the people that could breathe underwater.

"Michael what's attacking us?" I screamed to the kid.

"I don't know Captain when I won't up everything was fine then ships after ship started blowing up" Michael answered me.

"Waite so who or what are those ships shooting at" I asked.

"There's something in the water Captain, some of the fish men to help the people from the ships that were the island and something killed them captain.

I remembered the hole in the sky, so I looked up and didn't see anything anymore. There was no sky just a giant stone ceiling, it made me wonder if we were in some kind of cave. There was a feeling in the air, an uneasy feeling, the kind a person gets when they caught the sight of a hungry animal and they knew that they couldn't run away.

Luckily for me I was near the edge of the ship and noticed that there was some sort of mist keeping the water hidden from sight.

Already those that could fly were helping people on to my ships or the island, the flying ships were already lifting themselves into the air.

" That's all of them" someone said and soon we were on our way, no one wanted to stay inside the cave, or whatever this place was.

We should have stayed in the cave, the world was insane animals were killing each other in the air, sea and in the distance, I could see people and creatures fighting on what looked like the mainland.

"Stop" I ordered the island, the thing had just passed the round and partially sunken ships and left the cave behind. People could still jump down onto the island from the top part of the cave, but nothing that I'm sure I couldn't handle.

"Captain" Sindel said.

"I'm not risking the island, unless I have a good reason I'm not bringing out anymore Islands for everyone to use" I said to her.

"Can everyone hear me!" My voice was amplified by the ship.

"I'm not risking the island, secure the area around it!" I told them, slowly the ships both in the sky and in the sea slowed down and began to circle the island.

Again things turned quiet, what was it with things repeating over and over again, we fall down a hole and things go quiet for a bit, we either get attacked or we pike people up, it's like patterns being formed.

A light crosses the sky, I could feel the heat from where I stood and I could already see things starting to fully towards us, from what my help screen says the island managed to get back inside the gate, so U don't have to worry about enemies occupying parts of it.

Another light passes by, then another and another, forcing me to search for where and what they coming from.

I couldn't believe my eyes people animals, plants were all just appearing before being thrown by an invisible force on to the world itself, looks like we really did hit rock bottom.

"Hey, we need to see what's up there" Kazuma said to me as he pointed to the top part of the mountain, hill or whatever was the top part of the cave.

"I'll see if I can get someone to go with you" I told him before the Japanese boy looked at me and smiled.

"It's easier if I go alone, just give me a way to contact you and something that can keep magic away from me" Kazuma said to before he reached into his green cape and took out a mask that had one half colors white, while the other side was painted black.

For some reason, the mask only covered the top part of his face, leaving his mouth and lower half of his head exposed, hell the mask didn't even cover his hair.

Was it in fashion for people to wear masks like these? Regardless I summoned the gate and pulled out a gold bracelet, its abilities were simple magic and spirit abilities reflect back towards the user, next came out a simple plastic ring.

The rings magic was actually something interesting, be it magic, nature, technology or whatever it would make sure you could spack to whoever you wanted regardless if the person had something to speak to you with or not.

Kazuma just smiled as he put on both the bracelet and the ring, before taking out a bow and arrow, the arrow had a rope tied to it, he fired the arrow at the top of the car and immediately went up, I just watched him as he climbed up an vanished from sight.

"Guarrr!" A creature road as it emerged from beneath the sea, only for it to be immediately shot by a combination a canons and layers each coming from above and below, apparently the fish men or were they mermen had their own ships.

**(Kazuma)**

I left everyone behind, I know Aqua can take care of herself if things get desperate, she's slowly regaining more and more of her power. The seal that her superiors in heaven put on her was already removed, so I know that if something happens, she can defend her self.

Still, I can't help but worry, like it or not, were all that's left now, no more Darkness, Megumin, we only have each other now.

There's no adventurers guild this time and that means that help, there really isn't any help, I'm sure Jose can do it, that guy seems to have everything but I don't want to rely on him, the man has been working nonstop.

"Man this is a long cliff, I wonder when I'll reach the top." I asked myself as my hand grabbed ed a fist full of dirt.

I struggled to pull myself up but there's really nothing for me to get a firm grip and the dirt keeps on crumbling away every time I try to pull myself up.

In the end, it took me half an hour, I needed a rest but I can't sit down I don't know when I'll get attacked, by something, at the very least I can catch my breath and for a brief moment I wish I hadn't everywhere as far as the eye can see there's fighting.

Creatures, people, animal fighting there are military ships opening fire on what looked like pirate ships. There was no way of knowing if all of this had just started or if it had been going on for a while now.

The one thing I did know was that it could only get worse before it got better.

I activated my Lurk skill and began to walk hoping that nothing noticed me before I noticed it, so I started walking and kept walking until the empty field I traveled in became an ocean of high brown grass.

I don't know how long it's been anymore but I can finally say I found something, it looks like a castle.

I activated my Clairvoyance skill, so I could zoom in and see any movement or at the very least see something from where I stood, but there was nothing there. Instantly my sight returned to normal as my Enemy Detection skill warned me of an attack.

I barely avoided a bunch of throwing knives someone had shot at me.

I looked around and unfortunately, I could see anyone, maybe it had been someone training that missed their mark, I was about to let out a breath when enemy detection made itself known and J was forced to throw myself onto the ground in order to avoid a sword that was aimed at my head.

Whoever was attacking me didn't even cut a single piece of grass.

I can't stay here whoever is attacking me knows the area, otherwise, they wouldn't be able to hide and attack like they do.

It's risky but I have to try and escape, there are some trees not too far away from here so I activate my Escape Skill and rave a copy of myself standing where I was, while I teleport as far as possible from the area.

The clone is nothing but light and dirt but it looks so real that it will trick anyone.

I hid behind a tree and activate Clairvoyance again, wow they really cut up my clone, they did it so fast that the dirt didn't even break apart until it was in the air.

I can see four women surrounding my clone, each one is wearing some sort of leotard or ninja clothes, but they're all different colors. They vanish in an instant looks like they know I'm alive.

I need to tell the captain of what I found, this place isn't too far away from the island, but I don't know where any of those people are, they seem to be able to hide from my enemy detection until their to close to ignore.

I'm sure I can teleport to Aqua, I marked her down as one of my locations, so now wherever she is I can find her, but I should really look at what's inside that castle.

I put more power into my Lurk skill and hope that it can keep me hidden long enough for me to find out what's going on in there.

I have to walk carefully there really aren't a lot of trees anymore, at least not a lot are still standing, whatever happened here was bad, this place can only be called ruins. There are houses not too far from where I was, but their all broken, the trees have either been broken or pulled from their roots and skeletons litter the place.

The castle walls, I know that there were walls there at one point because of all the broken stone but whatever happened...whoever attacked this place made damn sure that no one could put up a proper defense.

Half the castle is just gone.

Enemy detection activates again and I barely get the chance to activate Wind breath to for the fans thrown at me to connect with the spear that a ninja woman was trying to kill me with.

It's only a moment but I'm able to catch them both of guard, I can't use escape if the two have their eyes locked on me, for that to work it only takes a moment. The only way I can explain how the escape skill works is that it's a blink and you miss it kind of skill.

Enemy detection warns me to jump back as a sword is aimed at my heart, the ninja can move underground.

"What happened to Edinia? Why did you and your people attack?! " A woman screamed at me

I couldn't see where she was and I couldn't try to run away when the other three kept their eyes focused on me.

"Listen, I do t know what happened here" I began to explain to them on for enemy detection, to warn me that the attacks were coming from every direction. I had no other choice I had to use teleport, but the only other place I had marked was the group of trees I used to hide last time.

I exhaled I nearly died back there and Aqua wouldn't be around to bring me back to life.

I threw myself to the floor as I avoided a punch aimed at my head, she was like a ghost or a bolt of lightning and the only reason I was still alive was the wind breath skill was helping me push away most of her punches.

Enemy detection was going off like crazy and I was getting tired.

"She stopped for a moment and I finally got a look at her, she was older than me and had the body of someone that exercised a lot, she was muscular curves in all the right spots, but her eyes looked like she was ready to kill me.

Even if I managed to get away from her, I would be too tired to run away after this. I had to risk it I waited for her next attack to come and I have her hand the moment it made contact with my face and activated Drain touch.

She tried to scream but I was able to drain away her energy fast enough that her voice was too low to be heard by anyone.

That punch really hurt, even if both my exhaustion and injured were held and done away with.I

My eyes widened as a sword cut the top part of my hair, I couldn't do this anymore, so the moment she was close enough I activated Create Water alongside Wind Breath and forced the water down her mouth and nose, it wouldn't kill her but it would make her react like she was drowning.

She fell down unconscious, looks like I put to much power into that, but she was breathing, so she was still alive.

The other two couldn't be too far away, so I needed to move only that this time they both walked right up to me, neither one said anything they just looked at the fallen forms of the other two ninjas.

"Whoever you are, to be able to last this long against the Edenian Defense Force, makes you too much of a threat to be allowed to escape," One of the two women said but her voice seemed to be coming from both of them.

They never had the chance to attack, two men fell front the trees knocking them both out. When they stood still and I could see who they were I noticed that they were Tarkatans.

"The Captain ordered us to look for you, but we didn't expect to find you trying to gain concubines" one of them said to me.

"So Kazuma, do we kill them or take them back to the ship. Even if the captain doesn't want to interrogate them, they will be good breeders." The other said

I wanted to argue but it was too dangerous to leave them and if they told someone about us, this could be considered an attack.

"Let's get them back to the ship" I said as I activated Bind and used a tipe of wire they all used to wrap around them, forcing them to stay still. Now even if they woke up, they wouldn't be able to escape.


	8. Chapter 8

(**Change**)

She watched what was left of the defenders of Edinia be carried away, she could easily deal with the Tarkatans but that man he would be a problem, like it or not she was forced to follow them back to their encampment and try to rescue her friends there.

Just what had happened Edenia was being invaded and just as they were about to meet the enemy in battle a hole, in reality, tore itself bringing here.

She was confident in her skills so she knew that the men wouldn't be able to detect her, in fact, she was certain of it. That man would only react on the last possible second, whether that was the way he fought or the limits of his training remains to be seen.

Finally, she could see the edge of a cliff and thankfully she could already see movement, ships of all sizes and ships were all headed in her direction and in fact the number of people seemed to be growing the closer the got to the cliff.

None of the people looked like they belonged here, there was hesitation in their steps, those that walked confidently were the self-appointed protectors of their groups, perhaps some of them did have a deserving title, but she suspected that meant little now.

There was no point in hiding like this, she would use the crowd to hide, when she heard the edge of the cliff, she almost wished that she hadn't an island was emerging from beneath the sea, growing larger and larger, perhaps it was making room for the influx of refugees.

Entire fleets were headed for the island, some flew in the sky others beneath the waves, while others did it the old fashion way.

There were stairs leading from the cliff towards the island each set of stairs was protected by guards. She just had to wait for her turn they were letting everyone pass including those that were armed.

"Waite" a man wearing a red samurai armor stopped her, she was ready to defend herself but the attack never came.

"You look like if you're by yourself. When you go down head towards the Coliseum you can see it as you go down. You look like a fighter, so there might be a place for you to find work" he told her.

"I'm just looking for my friends" she answered him.

The man just e-mailed before he looked at her straight in the eyes, as he attempted to make his following words reach her.

"We found people that should be dead, some claim that they were dead, others were never born. Whatever happened to us is keeping us here, there are some that can cross realities and even they say that at best they can only teleport from one place to another, in this world"

"I know hard it's hard to hear, but the guy that owns the island is only letting us all use it because he doesn't want to have to worry about constant attacks. So don't cause any problems." He told her, his voice was devoid of any signs of him lying.

"...My friends were attacked" she began only to be cut off by him.

"You see the small ship with the gold flower, they're going to be in there. People are being brought in and leaving. Just tell the captain you're there to pick them up and why you thought the scout was an enemy."

She just looked at the samurai.

"Look around you people are confused and fights happen. For the time being its best not to take any of the fights seriously, it would cause problems that could be avoided." He said to her before showing her the stairs, as she went down she could hear the guards telling people to go to the Coliseum, while others should go to the medical wing as doctors and healers were needed.

Even as she walked down she could already see a divide happening, sides were being taken, she finally reached the bottom and found children happily playing, the innocence of youth. She continued to walk and found the elderly being attended to, while men tried to help whoever they could, mothers shapely breastfed their infants.

Yet her eyes didn't miss the guards that were present everywhere.

Finally, she reached the small boat, it wasn't high enough to be considered a ship. To her surprise, it was filled with Tarkatans.

"My friends were taken prisoners, I'm here to pick them up" she told a guard, he just looked before stepping aside and letting her pass.

The moment she was on the deck her eyes met the figure of a woman, but her body was undoubtedly Edinian, but her face was I figured and looked more like a Tarkatans.

"This way" a tarkatan told her.

She could hear voices the moment she went below deck. "Thor, Aqua, are the two of you sure about this?" A man asked.

"Yes, we have spoken to the other gods that are here and we will speak to any others that arrive. All agree that our heavens have been locked away from us, like it or not we are one more amongst everyone now" Answered another man his voice seemed to carry his power.

"Is there any place we can go to it gets too dangerous here? I can move the island if I have to" the first man asked.

"There are other worlds and we can feel portals that go to them, but whatever brought us here closed them for now. Their starting to open but that might actually be worse for us" answered a woman.

Guards were stationed everywhere and it would easily become an uphill battle, especially with there were gods here.

Finally, she stopped in front of a room guarded by Tarkatans and the same man that had attacked them earlier was emerging from it.

"Let me guess you're here to pick them up" he said to her the moment their eyes me.

She was about to say something when a box manifested itself next to her.

"Why did you attack me?" He asked her.

"We were being invaded and a hole dropped us in a place that looked like our old home, but everything was in ruins and looked long since abandoned. We thought you were one of the invaders." She answered him.

He just looked at her "Put your hand on the box, it will let us find you if we find anyone that energy similar to your" he said to her.

She did so and three dots appeared on the box, no doubt those were her friends. He looked at them and opened the door.

"Alright you're all free to go" he said as he opened the door, she was forced to pull him back as a kick was shot to his stomach. The energy flew past them and hit a wall making a lot thump, yet as she looked around, she could only see the guards shaking their heads.

It looked like by this point, this sort of thing had happened so much that the guards weren't even fazed by it anymore.

She looked into the room and found her friends untied and prepared to fight off the counter-attack, they knew that their best option was to fight off the guards that tried to restrain them in the cell then to charge and be forced to fight them all at once.

"Just go, just go" said the man she was still holding by the collar. Judging by his tone of voice be had seen them as too much trouble for their worth.

They looked at each other and her friends lowered their guards, they each began to walk out of their makeshift cell one by one.

"You will get your weapons back once your off the ship, if there's anything missing say it now. Otherwise, someone might take them and you're not getting them back" said one of the guards.

None of them said anything and they were soon off the ship, each one inspected their weapons and found that nothing was missing or damaged.

"What now?" One of her friends asked.

"We can look around and see if we can find anyone we know or...I was told that if I was alone to go to the Coliseum I might be able to find work there" she answers her.

"We should look around and find a place we can settle in. We all heard the conversation those three were having, if this realm is going to be our new home, its better that we find a place we can settle into" said her team leader.

No one argued against it, if what they heard was true, then not even gods could return to their old reams.

**(Jose)**

I looked at everyone in the room representatives of every ship and fleet, some wanted to keep their independence while others wanted to create a proper defense fleet and somehow every one of them agreed that they needed my ships.

I thought I had used them all, when I let them out to save the people back then when the other ships were blown up.

"All of you are asking a lot of me, you know that," I said to them.

"King, we know that what we're asking is a lot. You have already provided your ships, the island and the necessities that are keeping everyone under control, but you need to bring out the entire island." A United States Admiral told me.

"We can use it to declare independence, should this realm already have people" Thor added.

"The size alone would connect one end of the mainland to the other and would make two rivers. This would make two fleets." I said as I looked at my help screen.

"...You know that all of those ships are coming here because it's the only peaceful place. Everywhere else is locked in war" Sindel said

"Your Majesty like it or not, even those on land can see that this place is peaceful" Padme added

I looked at everyone this was going to bring problems lots if problems. I didn't like it, no matter how I looked at it, everyone here wanted to manipulate me for their own goals.

"I won't tolerate acts of terror. So I'll give everyone a year to be sent to jail and be released if they attack anyone, just because no one knows who's friend or for." I said as I looked at them.

"Religious or belief fights won't be tolerated when the year is passed and in the meantime, those that can't put those beliefs aside will either leave or have to die. Any customs that heavily contradict everyone else beliefs, will have to be dealt with or simply moved somewhere else" I said to everyone.

"Agreed" everyone said

"How are the scouts coming on?" I asked them.

"Kazuma has returned. It seems he brought back quite a few of worthy breeders" a man with four arms said.

"Your majesty, some of us come from places where slaves are needed" he began to say before I stopped them.

"For the time being free them all, you can get more when the year has passed" I told him and everyone looked at me with shock.

"Look, this can only work in three ways. Exile, slavery or peace."

"Exile only works if the people we kicked out don't return to seek vengeance. Peace only works if the people that choose to leave or live here, really don't cause a lot of problems. As for slavery, I want to avoid the death penalty" I said to them.

J could see that they wanted to argue, but none of them did.

"Then that's it for now" a knight said

"You need to rest, I have spoken with Aqua and she says that you haven't stopped working ever since she met you" Sindel said to me when everyone left, I could see Padme still sitting on her chair, the two had stuck to me like glue.

"I'll sleep when everyone on the island has gotten themselves sorted out. Right now everything nothing then a house of cards and not a very good one" I said to her.

"Are you lending them more of your ships?" Padme asked me

"No, if we spread out to fast, we won't be able to protect the grounds or waters we already have" I said as I looked a map that was being updated, the map was a mixture of technology and magic so it could show what everyone found so far.

Needless to say I had to make copies of it and give them to every ship and scout team that went on land.

I would feel Sindel place her hand on my shoulder before she made "Shhh" sound and I felt my eyes become heavy and the world went dark.

"He's been pushing himself a lot. From what Michael says he hasn't stopped moving since they met. I can't figure out why he hides his powers, by now everyone knows he can just make what he needs" Padme said to Sindel.

"That's precisely why. Powers like his would only go to a member of a royal family, the power to create a kingdom, but he doesn't act like royalty. Be they just or arrogant, those with royal blood speak with authority" Sidel said to Padme.

"So what do you think?" Padme asked.

"He's scared and keeps working just to keep himself from thinking about his own situation. As for everything else, he's right and that's frightening" Sindel said as she looked down at the sleeping form of Jose, the man was drooling.

"From the way he speaks, he sounds like if he already made plans in case of an attack from within or without." She smiled as she looked at him. "He even set up traps here" she said as she pointed at a spear aimed at her head, it had a sheet of paper hanging from it.

The words on the paper simply said don't do it again, as for the spear itself, it hung from the ceiling of the room.

"So what do you plan to do?" Sindel asked Padme.

"I have a duty to those that remain with me, even if it's being just one more concubine but as long as I can keep them safe" she answered Sindel.

"I have no kingdom and my people despise me. I can still see their eyes filled with hate when I was brought back to life. The Empress that betrayed them and selfishly took her own life" they said.

"I guess I'll have to start over, he'll need an advisor and I guess we will be sisters," Sindel said as she looked at the sleeping man, he wasn't her first choice not by a long shot, but she had met and seen far worse.

**(elsewhere**)

The realms had changed torn by an anomaly and altered forever. Earth realm shook as the battles grew more and more intense.

Gods from distant realm had come and began to carve out their own kingdoms, when they realized that they could not return from where they came from.

Warriors of old and new fought to protect those that arrived with them. Those with the means searched for a safe location to regroup and found one, unknowingly forcing a portal to open and drag everyone that wasn't native to Earth Realm away.

Raiden watched unable to interfere, his powers temporarily removed by the animals

He was forced to watch, even as he was saluted by visions of several other realms going thru the same thing, yet they all ended up with the same outcome, the invaders were dragged away.

Now all that was left was one big mess and the knowledge that whoever these strangers were they would undoubtedly return.

Now Earth Realm needed to prepare for what was to come


	9. Chapter 9

**(Jose)**

"Hmmm, great the first time I have an attractive woman near men and she uses some sort of magic on me" I said as I look around the room, but from the looks of it I'm completely alone.

I couldn't help but smile when I realized I had a blanket on me and my head was laying on a pillow.

"I guess I could enjoy the quiet for now" I said to myself as I looked at the map and I felt my chest run cold with fear. It was impossible, if what the map was showing was real we weren't surrounded by an ocean of water anymore, it was now an ocean of people.

The door to the room slammed open as Michael came in "Captain!" His voice was filled with fear, the boy was panicking.

"What happened?!" I asked him.

"Captain these holes opened and suddenly there were people everywhere!" He said as his voice was shaking.

"How big is the attack" I asked him as I tried to control my voice.

"That's just the thing" the boy said as his voice calm down and his eyes looked like if he was about to cry.

"Their not. Half are bleeding and the other half" He said as I ran out the door past him.

"Dear God" I said when I saw outside the ship.

Those that could heal were using their powers everywhere, doctors ran back and forth, while those that could only freeze or burn injuries so that the person wouldn't bees to death did what they could.

I looked at my help screen and looked for things that could heal, I was about to release them when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Don't" I heard Sindel said.

"If you give them that, they will demand more. A ruler has to show restraint" she continued.

"I'm no ruler" I answered.

"Sadly you are. Those powers of you make you someone with authority" she said only to let her words set in.

"Many will leave and many will stay because they know it's safe if they stay with you." She stopped talking after that and watched as I lowered my hand.

"If you want my honest opinion, search for those that are in critical condition and help them first, as for everyone else. Let the healers tend to them." Single said to me.

"She's right" Kazuma said as he walked up to me.

"You know how people get when they think there's an abundance of things" the Japanese added.

I lowered my head, they were right. My help screen displayed the map and it began to search for severely injured people or those in critical condition. Thankfully there were only two people that fit those descriptions.

Looks like I was acting rashly.

"Kazuma what's going on?" I asked the Japanese boy.

"First I'm going to need you to forget about everything going on out there because you're not going to like this." He began to say before stopping to look at me and taking a deep breath.

"I was out there with Aqua, when everyone started to flood in. Look there's no easy way to say this but, we'rein a place called Outworld or something and it's not just us out there" Kazuma said as he tried to get the right words out.

"What I mean is that when those portals opened, the people that live here, heard about a safe place and followed them." He finished.

"Michael why wore you so panicked when you called me?" I turned to look at the kid.

"Sorry when I saw everything that happen, I panicked" the kid told me.

I had forgotten that he came from the Greek timeline, even if there were Gods and monsters there, most people didn't see them.

I looked at him and smiled, it was my fault that he's involved in all of this. "It's okay you did the right thing on calling me"

"Okay, that settles that. So aren't we missing a big tooth girl" I asked as I remembered Maleena.

"She's acting as a guard, a lot of people are guards now" Answered Kazuma.

The sound of wind moving made us all look up and I noticed that the ships that were flying in the sky were starting to land.

"It takes energy to keep the ships flying" Sindel said as she looked at the ships beginning to land.

I didn't say anything, this was too much, how the hell was I supposed to react to all of this. Again someone put their hand on my shoulder, when I turned to see who it was I saw Sindel looking at me.

"Relax, you have to trust those beneath you to be able to handle something like this." She said.

**(Admiral Delrio)**

"What do you mean he hasn't brought out the rest of the island" I asked the sailor.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's still the same size" he answered me.

"He probably thinks that if he does everyone will try to force their way in" said my second in command.

"How many ships are still on their way?" I asked.

"Sir there it looks like that's the last of the fleet" one of the sailors said as he looked at the radar and the map, somehow that thing could become the size it was needed to be and right now it was half the size of the room.

"Admiral, our diplomats are back" a sailors voice came in thru the radio.

There was no point on answering that and after a few minutes the suites and briefcases came in.

"Well?" I asked them.

"Some have technology that leaves us in the dust, others use magic or something and some of them don't even know how to make steel" one of the diplomats said.

I just looked at them and by the look in their eyes they understood my unspoken question.

"They won't betray the owner of the island, from what everyone coming in is saying. Nowhere is safe here and words spreading quick."

I didn't like the sound of that, if panic spread between those that have powers they would begin to take sides and make their little groups, groups caused problems no matter how big they were.

"How about some good news for a change," I said.

"We have a lot of firepower on our side, a lot of guns and people that are guns." One of the diplomats said.

"Plus there are people that can regrow other people's limbs, so we won't have any crippling injuries" Another diplomat said as he handed him the picture of a woman with blue hair.

"Admiral!" A sailor opened the door. "I'm sorry sir but the island is growing" he said as I turned to look at the map.

"I'm not going to bring out all of it, not yet. Let the people in small groups, I put in walls to separate them from the ones we already have inside." Came that mans voice from ship's speakers inside the bridge.

I looked at the map and noticed that the island had grown bigger than it should have been, but five different sets of walls and been put up.

"Admiral we're getting a transmission, it's on an open channel" another sailor.

" We're repeating the sections from the original group, those that look like Humans go with the Humans and so on. The people can sort themselves out, we don't have the necessary numbers, guards concentrate on stopping any fights and keeping people inside their walls."

"No one leaves until we get this sorted out" a click told me that communication was cut off.

It was the right choice, if anyone left anytime soon they could tell those with bad intentions that our defenses were at best frail and could be overwhelmed easily considering how chaotic everything was at the moment.

**(Change)**

The feeling of magic being used could be felt throughout the realms, its intensity wasn't anything to laugh at and it was the fact, that it was in a constant flow that many chose to send spies to its location.

Be they machines, golems or actual people didn't matter, the results were the same the information returned to their masters.

The defenders of Earth Realm watched with interest and a growing sense of worry, what they were seeing was something that could and would cause problems.

Mages and Minor Gods alike could be seen working alongside doctors and robots.

The people themselves varied some could pass of as Human if a person ignored some extra limbs, tentacles or whatever else they had, others were so different that no one even knew what they were looking at.

The island, in particular, kept everyone's focus, it was emitting powerful magic and only seemed to grow stronger as time passed judging by how it was growing.

Those amongst the Netherrealm watched interested by the power they were seeing, it wasn't anything of any real interest. No, what kept their attention was the fact that anything undead seemed to either be destroyed or would become incapable of being detected by them.

Outworld ignored the strangers for now, anyone that was of any real importance was occupied with things that demanded their attention. Three long-dead emperors had returned and had begun to gather their allies, while growing in power.

It didn't matter if those beneath them fled, soon there would be nowhere that would be safe.

**(Raiden)**

This wasn't right none of this made any sense, his eyes could see those that had long since gone walking amongst the living.

Those from ages past and times that had yet to come walked the same lands, with beings that should not be.

Yet what his eyes saw were not just sentient beings, animals and lands had also come thru changing Outworlds very landscape, those new grounds were being secured and soon would have a proper defense.

Yet the ruler of the island seemed to only care about those that had arrived there with him and now his attention was spread to those that had just arrived.

"Looks like they don't even care about any other realm" Sonya Blade said as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"From what I can tell everyone and everything that arrived was sent near the island when the portal was forced open. There are scattered remnants but by forcing the portal open, they unwillingly took with them everything else that had just arrived in any other realm as well." Raiden said as he kept his eyes locked on the screen.

"So has anyone been able to make contact with Kitana?" Sonja Blade asked, however, the room only became quiet.

"The only thing we know it that she's in hiding those three tore the palace apart" Johnny Blade answered her.

"Edinia is already preparing itself to receive Outworld refugees, but the people fear that when one of the Emperors set their eyes on Edinia again, they won't be able to escape their retribution" Raiden said to the group.

"We should prepare in case any more portals open" he made hoping that the group would understand, that it would be for Earthrealm's best interest, to help out and refugees and know when any problems came to their world.

**(Michael)**

Maleena had come back and from the way she was acting she was really happy about something. The Captain had to leave the ship again because something had happened, so he was alone surrounded by teeth and swords again.

Maleena was licking his arm, she had started with the tips of his fingers and had made it all the way up to his shoulder.

"You seem tense" she pointed out.

I didn't know if I should tell her what had happened earlier with the captain but I had no one else to talk to.

"...When everyone suddenly showed up, I panicked and ran to the captain"

"You exaggerated and are scared you let him down" she said as she took my hand and placed it between her breast.

"You should be, unlike everyone else, he put you in charge of his ship. His personal ship, remember the captain's words."

"No one can use them unless I allow it" Maleena said to me.

"..."

"Why don't you call them to you" she said as she began to lick the side of my face and I remembered all of the weapons that had turned to dust.

"Come to me" I said as I tried to call out to all of the weapons, in an instant all of the swords, scythe, spears and axes emerged from gold rings.

All of the Tarkatans around us stood up in shock, all of them except Maleena, who kept licking my face.

"This could be considered a royal ship, a ship he permitted you to control."

"Look before you, there is the proof of his trust. You can tell the power flowing thru them, it resonates with the air itself" Maleena said to me, as she turned my face to meet hers and she let her out her tung.

This was too much for me to understand, "Why did he give me this kind of power? Why was I here walking with monsters and Gods?" I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice until it was too late that Maleena had begun to force her tung into my mouth.

The rest was a blur and everything went dark.

I woke up to voices around me and noticed that people were walking around me. As I came to my senses I realized they weren't people they were the Tarkatans.

"Wait why am I naked?" I asked out loud until I remembered Maleenas tung in my mouth and as I looked sides my fears were confirmed, there she was sleeping happily, what little clothes she wore she was using as a pillow.

I want to say I wanted to throw up that the only thing I wanted to do was take a bath and wash her off me, but as much as I want to, I really can't.

"Wow" I said as the memories of what we did began to come back.


	10. Chapter 10

I looked around to see if anyone was looking at us, but everyone around us was just doing their own thing, I could see all of the weapons that I called out to the night before still floating being held up by the gold rings.

"I left them there to teach you a lesson" the captain said besides me and I immediately tried to find something to cover myself up.

"They told me what you did and didn't believe you would be so stupid as to just leave them there in the open. At least put them below deck like you did before" he said to me, however, his voice wasn't an angry one.

No, he sounded more disappointed than anything else.

That thought alone was crushing my soul.

The weapons all went back into the gold rings and the captain threw a blanket on us. "Cover your selves up, everyone is still bringing in and letting out prisoners. We have rooms for that, that goes for you too Maleena, don't act like if you're asleep." He said to us and Maleena immediately rose to a sitting position.

I was really, really going to have learn to get used to that face of hers.

The captain turned around and left us there just sitting down next to each other, I could feel Maleena putting her hands around my neck before the familiar feeling of her tung on the side of my ear followed.

Yet as I sit here and see the captains back, I see a giant I could never match or ever meet, how did I ever meet such a being. I even gained a woman that really isn't a bad person and considering my curse, her face shouldn't be a problem for me.

The gods cursed me before I was born, my mother died when she was giving birth to me, at least that's what the people in the orphanage told me. One of the memories I have, is seeking the orphanage burn and everyone and everything I tried to bond with die in one manner or another.

Soon people referred to me as a bad omen, the one good place I found was the docks where the various ships unloaded their merchandise. They played me in food, any extra rags they had and money, yet it didn't last, the one time a ship took me with them, was the time it was attacked by a monster.

Then he came, he stood on a ship that shined like the sun. I followed him, the place I had called home now called me a curse and ran me off.

I was never a sailor, so when the captain wanted to know what sailors did for fun, I told him what I had seen them do.

I was always alone, yet he took me with him, I don't know how much time has passed but in the small amount of time I've passed with him, my lonely world was filled with people.

Not the people I wished I had, but people none the less. Even in those boring days, when all we did was walk, I would stay awake and wonder when he would leave and I would be alone again.

I could feel the ship growing uneasy something was wrong, it was getting easier to understand the ship, so I quickly rose to my feet and began to get dressed, Maleena did the same.

Something was wrong, we didn't know what it was, but something felt wrong. The feeling grew until it was nearly overwhelming and from the sky came a being made of fire.

He stood over the island and grew in size until he was large enough to be seen and heard by everyone.

I could feel the best from the creature, but it wasn't unpleasant, it didn't hurt, burn or do anything other then make me move side to side, whenever one side of my body became too hot.

"Greetings travelers, I welcome you to Outworld" it said to everyone present, normally people would scream and run away from something like this, but considering what had happened and was going one.

In all honesty, by this point, this was just one more thing to be sung about in taverns, or written about by scholars.

The captain walked back on deck after the creature spoke and I could see those that could fly beginning to make their presence known.

"What I'm about to tell you will be much, but know this. I am nothing more but an elemental, a being made and representing an element."

"Your lands, people and whatever have made Outworld your new home, whether that was by choice or not, does not matter. You will be expected to protect Outworld like if you were its native people.

The reason is simple, should Outworld fall, so too will be your new homes" it said before it vanished leaving everyone confused.

"I guess that settles it, we're here to stay" Kazuma said as he looked up at the sky, before turning to look at Maleena.

" Hey Maleena, I found some people you might know" he said as a group of a barely dressed woman walked onto the ship, they wore different colors, green, gold, blue, red and brown. Yet they all wore similar clothes to Maleena, some with thongs connected by clothing that only covered their breast, while others wore something that would have covered them up, had the sides and the center of it not been open and held with strings.

What caught Michaels attention was their masks, masks that they removed when the saw Maleena.

Maleena quickly took off her mask and showed them her face, stopping them in their tracks. "You are Edenian, yet Tarkatan" one of the women said, before she began to walk up to Maleena.

"Forgive us, for our reaction, we're still trying to get used to all of this. Perhaps you're from a time that might have been for us" she said as she extended her hand to Maleena.

Maleena just looked at the woman. " I'm not, I was Kitanas sister, a sister she killed" Maleena said to her, no she said to them.

"The princess is alive, I'm sorry but I didn't know she had a sister" the woman said to Maleena.

"We grew up together, until she met an Earthrealmer and betrayed our father, your conqueror. Yet when I confronted her as to why, she didn't even bother talking" this startled the group of women who began to reach for their weapons.

"Don't jump to conclusion, listen to what she has to say" the captain said to them, the group of women stopped moving, but they already had their weapons ready.

"I want nothing to do with Edenians, your kind, your realm has brought nothing but pain to me. Killed by my own sister, rejected by a people I was supposedly apart of, resurrected by a sorcerer only to be discarded when I was no longer useful" Maleena said to them and all of the women looked at each other.

"We don't know anything about that. To us the invasion of Edenia has just started" one of the women in the back said.

"It doesn't matter, I have a new home now" Maleena said as she took my hand and I looked at the group of women.

"Then why don't we start over, princess. You said you were Kitanas sister, that makes you royalty and the only ruler we have at the moment" the first woman said as she began to kneel down, the rest did the same, but maleena just looked at them, before she turned her head in the captain's direction.

"Being left to rot in a dungeon makes a woman learn things about her self, I'm no ruler. No leader" Maleena said as her voice seemed to lose strength.

"Captain what should I do?" She asked the captain.

"Why don't you let them do what they did in the past and see how we can use that" the captain answered Maleena.

"By the way that did you do before?" He asked the kneeling women.

"We were guards and attendants" they answered all at once and it honestly freaked Michael out a little.

"Okay that was strange and what do you mean by attendants?" The captain asked them.

"We cleaned, cooked, washed and did what needed to be done within the palace. For obvious reasons everyone that lived there exchanged duties, so their skills would get rusty." Answered one of the women in the back.

"Okay then, why don't you girls do all of that. You see that very top part of the island, go over there and do all of that, work your way down and if you see any problems tell Maleena." The captain said to the group of women as a gold ring lowered a bracelet to at every woman's side, including Maleen.

"You can use these to spack to each other." He said to them.

All of the women looked at each other before rising to their feet and leaving.

After everyone was sure they had left Maleena finally spoke. "Captain"

"It's cool Maleena, just get ready in case they find something" the captain interrupted her.

"About the things I said" Maleena began to try and explain herself, but looked like if she was struggling to do so.

"Did you lie?" the captain asked but the look of betrayed passed over males a. "When you're ready to talk I will listen." He said to her before turning to look at Kazuma.

"Thank you captain" Maleena said in a low voice never knowing that the rest of the women could hear her thru their own bracelets.

**(Kazuma)**

I looked at Jose and he looked like if he was getting the stress was getting to him l, he really needed to get some sleep and here I was about to bringing more problems.

"There's something wrong" I said to him as I began to walk off the ship and headed to a giant Galleon, Jose was behind me.

We walked passed the fish men bringing in fresh fish, past the knights that were training with each other, somehow they had found other knights from places I didn't even know and had started to exchange techniques.

Those that had powered showed those that didn't, how to stop an attack before it would kill them and those that didn't taught those with powered some of their fighting styles.

We could see some of the refugees on the other side of the fence, they all just looked at us with a mixture of anger and fear.

The island had a lot of houses already built, no one lived in them, so people just started moving in. Those that were too big or had some sort of thing that made them need a special place, found abandoned warehouse, theaters, freezers, ovens and so on.

It was amazing how fast trade between the people had started.

We finally reached the Galleon and walked up the ladder, the ship was guarded by demigods and in the main meeting room were Gods.

"Good your here" Hercules said when he saw us come in.

"Look, there's no easy way to say this so we're just going to say it. No one is going to heaven, it's locked to everyone that came here from somewhere else" Thor said.

"So why are you telling me?" The captain asked them.

"We know you have something that can either make a heaven or force the door open" said Michael the ark angel.

A sheath for a sword fell onto Jose's hands. "Explain" he demanded.

"According to everyone up there, we don't belong there until we prove ourselves. Granted their right, they don't know if we're kind or cruel gods.

Yet the souls that should go up there aren't because there is no registry about them and they can't be reborn at the moment because they are blocking the process of reincarnation...That means they are all going to hell." The angel explained.

"We are keeping the souls with us, but we can only hold them for so long" Aqua added

"Don't let it fall into the wrong hands" Jose said to them as he handed over the sheath and instantly a feeling of peace took over.

In an instant all of the gods present began to grow in power, their energies revitalized by the energies of the new heaven.

In an instant gold chains flew into the room and wrapped around everyone, keeping them in place.

"I have seen Gods do horrible things, just because they are gods and can get away with it. Don't make me regret letting you use that thing" Jose said to them as the chains let go of everyone.

"Those chains, can hold gods, I was trying to use my powers and they didn't work" Thor said to the captain.

"I get it, we know. We all have seen supposed good gods only do horrible things" he continued before lifting his hammer and hand handing if o the captain, the moment the captain took the hammer he fell to the floor because of its weight.

"Alright I get it, I exaggerated" Jose/ the captain said before he turned around and left.

I looked at Aqua before she said her goodbyes and walked out with me, today we were going to explore the surrounding area. It was already inspected, but we needed a rest from all of the work.

But when we walked off the ship we found Jose arguing with a four-armed man.

"I told you to let them go free" Jose told the man.

"I did but they all came back, all these people have ever known is servitude they don't know what to do unless they are told. They don't know what to do on their own" the four-armed man said as he signals to the people who just lowered their heads agreeing with the man.

Jose just exhaled "Take them to the highest place of the island, you'll find a group of woman there tell them to help this group." A bag of gold fell from a gold portal next to the man with four arms.

"Don't enslave anyone else and if more of your old slave's comeback give them to me" Jose told the man.

I understood why he did what he did, but I couldn't help but think that in the long run the captain's decision would bring problems in the future.

I could see ninjas, knights and soldiers beginning to guide the people deeper into the island.

I felt Aqua pull on my sleeve as she tried to drag me away from everything that I was looking at. Suddenly the island shook and I noticed that there was more floor closer to the water and that the ship we had just been on was carried back.

Either the walls were full of people now or it was time for the island to grow, whatever the reason was it didn't matter, I could see stairs that went down, but when we got to them they were cut in half by a gold portal.

"It looks like he's going to bring the rest of the island out soon. " Aqua said as she jumped off the island and landed on the water, I never saw her walk on water before.

I immediately jumped in after her, but she didn't catch and with a loud splash I sank beneath her, I felt Aqua grave my hand and pull me up, somehow I was now standing on the water and my clothes were dry.

"Hahaha, soon I'll have all my powers back!" Aqua said happily, her big smile only seemed to grow, but I could tell she wasn't being completely honest.

We soon left everything behind and were walking down a river that flowed into the direction of the island. There were camps everywhere and more were being built.

"They stopped trying to get in, so they decided to live out here" a soldier said to us, he was keeping watch for any problems.

We just kept on walking and walking until we finally found a place where we could be alone. Aqua began to dance, she began to do all of her old party tricks, grew flowers and summoned water from her fans.

She reached into her sleeves and pulled out some glasses and filled them up with water, then she made flowers, birds, rabbits run out of her sleeves.

"Remember when we first met and how we didn't have anyone in that town. We just had each other...looks like we're back to square one." She said to me, but she had her back turned to me.

"You tried to kill me so many times and I performed tricks for everyone in the guild. Remember how we sang, danced and drank together" she said but her voice was breaking.

I didn't know what to do so I did the one thing I could I hugged her and I felt my hands immediately become wet, then I noticed she was crying.

"We all lived together, we were a family" she continued "We fought together, played together and now it's over" she finally stopped talking and I felt my hands slowly starting to dry.

We stood like that for a while, it was my fault had I not picked her the day I died as my cheat skill, she would be back in heaven, safe away from all of this. It's my fault she's here.

"Kazuma I know what happened and so do the other gods" Aquas voice changed it was hard now.

"Whenever there are too many powers, be those tools or people in one place, the safety program activates to save reality...Kazuma something went wrong too many powers were present in too many places, even the heavens and hells were torn open" she told me as our eyes met.

"I know why he put in the walls the way he did, it's to keep the people from fully uniting." Aqua...her eyes looked scared.

"Kazuma I saw his memories, I've seen what he has seen. He's scared of what he would have to to do stop an uprising like that. He's scared because he can feel them out there in the world."

"I know that because I can feel them and they're growing stronger and they are getting closer" Aqua said to me her eyes were filled with fear and she looked like if she would break at any moment.

"It's because of them we kept the dead safe and its because of them we needed to regain our strength" she said as she buried her head into my chest.

Aqua was trembling.

The sky suddenly turned dark and even the ground vanished, I could hear screams coming from the direction of the island, but Aqua and I couldn't help but look at everything around us, billions of swords, guns, missile, spells and more, beautifully designed floated around us.

All of the weapons suddenly came to life and went to a single spot, causing massive explosions to happen one after another. The darkness went away and the world returned, but the sky was covered in gold portals all of them releasing their payloads.

We ran back to the islands and saw all of the people just standing there with their eyes wide open, they weren't to understand what just happened.

We ran back onto the island only for a guard to stop us, until he realized who we were and let us pass. We found undead corpses everywhere and the captain was on his knees gasping for air, he stayed like that for a long moment until he couldn't handle it anymore and fell unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell was that thing" a soldier said as he ran up to the captain.

"Kazuma, Aqua good you made it back, you're late to the party but at least your here" Maleena said as she walked up to them.

"What happened?" Kazuma asked her.

"That's what I want to know one minute everything is fine, the next Oni and undead are everywhere. Did you see where the counter-attack landed, go see what it was we need to clean this mess out" Maleena said as she picked up a severed zombie head.

I looked around and saw people beginning to clean up, they were doing the same thing as Maleena, putting dead bodies inside large plastic trash bags.

Aqua and I looked at each other and noticed that the captain was already being carried away by a group of doctors, we turned to look at each other and decided it was better not to be here while people needed to clean up zombie and demons parts off the floor.

The...all of that stuff didn't hit too far from here and it would only take us a few days walk, go see what was killed and come back, no fighting, no moping up blood and we get a hot meal when we get back.

Yeah, it was a good deal.

"Waite you'll need help in case you run into trouble" a man wearing a black mask that covered the top part of his head, it had two small spikes that almost looked like ears, but he was wearing black tracksuit pants and a gray shirt.

What caught my attention was the bulky belt around his waist and the two strange belts he wore like suspenders.

"Name" Malee asked him but the man just stared at her. "These two are part of the kings' crew, you do understand what that means" Maleena added as she was trying to drive in her point.

" Bruce Wain " the man answered her.

"Yes the Batman, I've heard about you many trust you" Maleena said to Bruce before she turned to look at Aqua and me

"Hurry back you too, you can finish your vacation when you get back if nothing else happens. Because after your time is up, I get my vacation time, even if it's only a day." She said as she picked a severed hand.

"Ahhhh, why does it have to stink?" Maleena asked herself.

We turned around and walked away, we had everything we needed with us, I could make a fire Aqua could make water and if got hungry we could just hunt.

We soon left everything behind, but we were getting bored, it was nothing but forest, high grass and lots and lots of rocks. So we began to have some fun, we jumped on trees and chased each other as we tried to avoid one of touching the other.

Bruce was with us the entire time, even if he was quiet, he played with us. We did this for three days until we finally reached our destination, we found traces of the explosions two days back, so we knew it would be a big hole.

The thing is we never knew how big, the entire area was gone, it was so deep I couldn't see the floor and the hole was so wide that if I wanted to get across, I would need a plane or walk around another three days.

We looked around and found a set of footprints, big ones. Whatever was hit, it took multiple direct hits and it got right back up again.

"We should leave, if that thing is still around we won't be able to handle it alone" Bruce said to us, before the sound of a twig snapping behind him could be heard. Bruce eminently took a fighting stance and Aqua put herself between him and me.

There were only there directions the attack would come, from both sides and directly in front of us, there was a giant hole behind us, so unless they could fly or dig really fast, we could take them.

We stood there watching the maze of rocks behind us, but what we saw was nothing more than a giant deer. The people near the island had been hinting them so it wasn't the first time, I had seen one.

Aqua and I both relaxed after that but Bruce, even if he had lowered his stance he still looked like he wasn't convinced the threat was gone for the moment and we were safe here for now.

I walked up to Bruce and hit him in the back of the head. "Let's go" I told him and we began to make our way back.

We were about to reach the forest when that uneasy feeling started happening again as a man made of fire stood in front of us.

"Greetings travelers, I stand before all of you to explain the situation you are in now." He said to but he was acting like he was talking to a lot of people.

"When one reality wants to invade another, a tournament of skill is held by the defending reality. Ten participants are the maximum amount each realm can bring as their defenders."

"As things stand Outworld has no other kingdoms that were able to repel the attack from the Netherrealm and as such you must now defend Outworld. Should you fail the realm you know as hell, hades, the land of the dammed and so on will have an unhindered way of entering Outworld."

"I speak to you know because your king has recently reawakened, now here is the terms of victory win ten and a gate opens allowing the armies of the opposing realm to pass. This tournament will count as one victory, for whoever wins..."

"However say a realm wins nine consecutive times and looses one, then that realms victories become reset to zero, it has to be ten times consecutive" the fire being said before it vanished.

"Looks like he showed himself to everyone, we have a lot of bad news coming our way" Bruce said to himself.

"Ahhh Bruce what do you mean?" I asked him as I looked at Aqua and she didn't look like she understood what he meant either.

"The fire spirit said we were the only ones capable of repelling the attack, either the leaders of this world are all dead or there's some sort of civil war going on. One I'm willing to bet was started by someone that should be dead or locked away" Bruce explained to us.

All of a sudden zombies started coming out of the ground, it was amazing how fast they were able to gather, there wasn't even any room to move anymore, unfortunately for the zombies, we had a nuclear weapon with us.

The entire area began to glow blue."Sacred Purification!" Aqua screamed and immediately the zombies began to glow green and let loose a stream of souls, by the time the souls stopped coming out, half a day had passed.

Aqua was strangely quiet after that and didn't say anything until we reached our resting spot.

"Kazuma let me borrow the ring" she said to me.

I handed her the plastic ring the captain gave me a few days ago and she immediately put it on, soon a group of gods were standing in front of us, they were like holograms.

"We were attacked by zombies" Aqua said to them, but none of them said anything. "The thing is they each had a lot of souls and not all of them were supposed to go to hell" Aqua said to them this made a lot of the Gods turn to look at each other.

"We know, whatever did this...the body parts had traces of magic, the powers from hell and something we haven't been able to figure out...Do you have them?" Thor asked aqua.

"I was able to get nearly all of the souls, but they need to be sorted out but that takes time." She answered them before Aphrodite lifted the sheath from its spot on the table.

The hologram disappeared after that.

"What happened?" Bruce asked Aqua, for some reason the guys tone of voice was either an I don't have time for games kind or a hmmmmm what could this mean, there was no in between.

"Whatever did this took the souls of the dead to make the zombies. It used them like batteries, the more souls the zombies had, the stronger the zombie" Aqua answered Bruce.

"So the thing with the sheath?" I asked her.

"The good ones went to heaven the other ones didn't" she answered me, before she sat down next to where I was standing.

We didn't start a fire, we didn't want to attract any more attention, then we already had, however, when we woke up, it was to sets of red eyes that were owned by a man and a woman that were talking to Bruce.

"So those eyes of yours are because of the sun here." Bruce said to them.

"Yeah, it's all of the magic here our bodies are developing defenses for it, but soon well only be as strong as a class C." The woman answered Bruce.

"Stronger than average but not unstoppable" Bruce said before a small smile showed itself. "I guess your no different than us Humans now" he pointed out.

The three of them laughed after that before they became quiet.

"Listen, Bruce, we're going to start expanding soon and only ten people can participate in this tournament. We wore wondering if you wanted to come with us" the man with the red** S** on his shirt said to Bruce.

"No, there are people here from Gotham, if they stay I stay" Bruce immediately answered the other man.

"So you made up your mind already. I guess this is goodbye" the other man said with a saddened voice.

"Solong for now" Bruce said to the two who lifted themselves into the air and flew away.

"I know your awake" Bruce said to me.

"I thought you needed some alone time and I wanted to hear what you were saying" I answered him, he just gave a sad smile.

"Let me tell you about a man I once knew his name was Barry Allen."

**(Kitana)**

She just sat there as people ran back and forth at argued amongst themselves, by this point she didn't even bother listening anymore, nor did she even try to pretend that she was listening at all.

First Outworld, now Edenia, even the Earthrealm was marked but a wall separated the Nethrerrealm from truly unleashing its forces on the realms. A wall that might as well have been cardboard, the strangers had managed to fight off the invasion, therefore proving that Outworld did have a stable defense.

By the rules a Mortal Kombat tournament would be held and it was up to them to keep them all safe, all of this while the Dragon Emperor, fought his two successors Kotal Kahn, Shao Kahn and herself the current Empress of Outworld.

It was the worse possible scenario and it was only getting worse, people were fleeing to other realms only to find small sections that were safe, sections that were quickly being filled.

Many had seen what the king of that island could do and the retribution he would bring and as such many fled to him hoping that the few defenders there would keep them safe.

Now things had gotten even more confusing, her mother was alive and retaken the throne. There was no fighting, no executions Edenias energy recognized her and welcomed her home, everyone accepted her back after that.

The problem was when the energies sensed a second Empress and summoned her to Edenia, right in front of everyone's eyes.

Surprisingly the two just talked and found that the king of the island was ill prepared for the duty of being king and decided to mold him into a proper ruler, from what the double said...no she wasn't a double, she was her mother from a time that would have been.

The man was neck deep in work and passed entire weeks without sleep, he would drive himself into an early grave.

Yet things were beginning to change, what the man was doing was realigning the plumbing, gas lines and other things needed for people to live, it was to both help sanitation and make people start their lives over.

He had to make sure no one was selling or bringing in things that weren't allowed and figuring out where some of his more delicate traps would be set, considering he had to move them several times.

The man was working none stop and he was letting those that knew about everything else do what they had to do, but there were things people needed. Things no one could obtain, things he could just bring forth and that made him distance himself from everyone.

Everyone but a select few.

A select few that Sindel was apart of, so they agreed to work together, Her recently returned mother would continue to rule Edenia, while Sindel would whisper sweet words to the king and mold him to something proper.

This would assure that if Edenia ever needed help he would provide it.

Why was this done publicly Edenias magic forced it to happen, a peaceful talk and if that didn't work a fight for the throne one all Edenians would be witnesses to.

Another impact shook the ceiling of the cave causing dirt to fall, they were forced to hide, right now two armies fought one another laying waste to everything.

She wanted to contact the Earth and call for help, but any attempts to do so were being blocked by powerful magic, in all honesty, it was a simple spell.

No one on this side could contact anyone from anywhere else, but people from anywhere else could contact and see what was going on. If was both an intimidation tactic and something to keep people hoping that help would come, only for it to never come.

That's how she was able to see what had happened in Edenia.

Still, right now her spies were infiltrating the island and they would take notes on its defenses and the skills of its fighters. She just hoped that they would be okay.

**(Maleena)**

She dodged a kick aimed at her head, while at the same time she managed to slip underneath her opponent, only for a spear to just miss her chest when she managed to move to the side to avoid it.

Unfortunately, a pair of knives forced her to stay in place and stopping any chance she had of gaining some distance and it was over, she was surrounded by all kinds of sharp weapons and an idiot that only used her first.

She exhaled "I lost" she said and immediately the weapons were removed from her.

"Miss your well trained but you lack focus" the Edenian Maid told her, she still hadn't bothered learning any of their names, after all why would she have.

These women were just like the ones she had encountered before, she knew that they spoke behind her back and that they planned to manipulate the captain, her loves... She didn't know what they were but her love deeply wanted to be appreciated by him.

She still remembers her orders when she went to tell him of what she saw. "Are you sure?" The captain asked her.

"Positive, if you don't believe me look thru my memories" she answered the captain.

"...Try taking a more active role with the ninja girls I sent up there, learn what you can from them and keep me informed." She was about to leave after that before he stopped her.

"Maleena waite, why did you say to look at your memories?" The captain asked her.

She just looked at him as a she tried to figure out if he really was asking or just playing around.

"You have everithing, so something to see someone else memory, is bound to be in one of those portals of yours" she answered him honestly and the captain's face looked like if he had received a devastating blow.

"Is that what everyone thinks now?" He asked himself in a low voice.

She left after that and found the Edenian woman training multiple slaves in combat, simple things like how to stand, how to properly thew a punch and so on.

Still, she had to admit being in a position of power again felt good, no she had to force those feelings away. All that time alone, she was alone for so long that when her sanity finally returned dried blood and old teeth that crumbled away like dust surrounded her.

No, she wouldn't go back to that, never again will she sit on a throne, not if that was what awaited her.

One of the women brought out a base and began to polish it, another just like it was placed in front of her, she was expected to clean it properly, if not she would have to start over.

This was their training and she was going to learn from it.

In the past, she ignored all of this for combat training, her sister did the same. "Let her keep the throne, I'll be at the captain's side and with us will be my love." She said to herself as she polished the vase and saw her own reflection.

She saw every pointed tooth, feline eyes and how disgusted it felt to see it, she was about to put on her mask when she remembered her love. He had kissed her made love to her again and again and again.

To him, she wasn't hideous, he had said he wanted to be with her. She knew it was something he just said, something without any weight, but desperately needed that and now, now everyone knows about them.

Her hands squeezed the vase only for it to break under her strength.

"Not so easy is it?" Learn to control your strength Maleena" the maid told her before another vase was placed in front of her.

"Good tomorrow you all will learn to ruff jump, the ceilings need to be cleaned too after all" she said to everyone around Maleena


	12. Chapter 12

The sounds of cloth moving alongside the heavy breathing of those young and old, Maleena listened, right now she was just one more breath, one more set of hands, one more slave.

She moved her hands up and down, side to side, then around, each time the vase would break for one reason or another, either she moved too fast, put too much strength or didn't hold it in the right spot.

Every time the vase broke another one was placed in front of her.

She did this day in and day out, never advancing, the worse of it was when an incomplete vase was placed in front of her, that thing just crumbled away.

A month had passed by now and she had done the same thing over and over again, one by one the others left, until she was completely alone, forced to do the same thing until she was able to do it right.

Again the stupid vase broke in her hands, frustrated she exhaled and bent down to pick up the broken pieces before putting them with all of the other broken pieces.

It was quiet, so quiet that she found herself speaking just to make it seem like there was someone with her, she spoke about her time on the island with Kazuma and Aqua, how the blue hair woman held her injuries and how Kazuma protected the two of them, even when his opponents were clearly superior.

She reminded herself about the habit the captain had and how it frustrated everyone because the man would pat people on the head, after he spoke to them. Now he only did that to a few people, herself, her love, Kazuma, Aqua and the Tarkatans.

He never did that with anyone else and the Tarkatan women had begun to send their children to him so that he would pat them on the head, it had become something exclusive to them, like a sign of heavy trust.

She finally placed the last of the broken pieces in the trash and noticed another vase was already ready, she didn't even see the servants anymore.

Somehow she had returned to her cell, an empty place with no one just herself, Maleena was about to reach out and grave the vase, when a voice spoke to her.

"Worthless, couldn't fulfill her task, didn't last on the throne, rejected by her own family" the voice came from every direction.

Maleena ignored it, she had used this tactic in the past, anger her opponent to the point that they couldn't properly defend themselves. She would have assumed a fighting stance had she not known that there was someone watching her, someone had to be replacing the vases after all.

"How long were you in that cell Maleena" that voice sounded like Kazuma.

Still, she didn't bother answering even as that accursed question brought back memories, how long had it been? How much time had passed she didn't know.

She was shackled to the walls at first, there were other cells filled with other prisoners, then she was moved to her personal room.

How long had it been?

In the end, the walls of her cell were covered in shit, blood, fingernails and broken teeth, she didn't want to remember the floor around her and how it was covered with rotting food, maggots and shit, it takes months for teeth to crumble away and yet the ones littering the floor did.

Maleena pushed those memories aside and began to clean the vase and for the first time she actually paid attention to its details. There were no decorations, no special drawing of flowers or depictions of battles, not even an emblem of some kind, it was just that a vase. A simple people vase.

Maleena remembered how people tended to put so much importance on these things despite the fact they always seemed to break and in fact, the one she held in her hands was becoming thinner and thinner as she cleaned it.

Wait were the other ones the same, did they lose their strength every time she had cleaned them.

"It must have been hard for you, always being compared to your sister" those words set her off entirely.

"We were sisters, she was the beautiful one and I wasn't." Maleena said as she remembered her childhood and how the servants reacted when they first saw Kitana and they reacted when they saw her.

Those looked only became worse as they grew older, Maleena felt her chest and mind fill with rage, rage towards her father for making her this way, rage towards everyone for seeing her as a monster. Anger at her sister for killing her, for forgetting her in her cell and for abandoning her and leaving her behind...

Yet overall, she hated her self most of all. Being locked up alone makes a person learn about themselves and she was forced to look at her past and accept the past. She was a monster, a beast that enjoyed to hurt those around her.

And yet there were those that had gathered around her willingly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Maleena" Two women walked up to her a Tarkatan and an Edenian.

"I see you finally finished cleaning" they spoke at one like if they were one in the same, Maleena looked down at the vase she had been cleaning and noticed she was finished and all of a sudden the world filled with the sounds of people talking.

"Looks like your done" a maid said to her and immediately Maleena looked at her surroundings and found that she was still standing alongside everyone else training to clean vases, even though she had been alone cleaning for a month.

"How?" She asked the maid.

"It's training for the mind" the maid answered her, the woman's smile was irritating but Maleena didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment, she was too confused as to what had just happened.

"Who the hell were those women?" she thought to herself.

"Go get some rest, you might be a little disoriented after what you went thru" the maid told her, before looking past her towards another person that seemed to be waking up.

Maleena felt a small hand hold her own and she found a girl that had one large eye pulling her towards a table where people were eating. There was no reason why she would refuse the intention of girl taking her there.

An empty table and a single plate of grilled meat was what awaited and Maleena sat down to eat alone and yet she wasn't alone, in seconds there were people all-round her and she was just one more.

In another time Maleena would have felt disgusted at the thought of this, now she was okay with it, no one would ever know it, except those with the means to do so, but Maleena had a small smile on her face as she ate.

**(Point of view change)**

The humans were distracted too busy playing and having fun jumping from branch to branch and from rock to rock, not caring for their surroundings or the threats that might be around.

Good that suited them perfectly, there were only three Humans and not particularly strong ones.

Slowly they approached the group making sure to keep quiet and not make a sound, every time a leaf moved so would they, if an animal walked they would match its steps and now were only a few steps away.

The fewer defenders Outworld had, the better were the chances of Netherrealm taking over.

The three arrived at the edge of the small patch of trees, from here would be nothing but empty fields, nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. The sounds of voices quickly approaching made them reconsider their attack if they moved now they would have to fight an unknown number of opponents.

The three Humans had heard the voices and had taken to the trees, soon the voices were right in front of them just a few more steps.

Men, women, children all carrying whatever they could walked right beneath all of them, more refugees. They were tempted to just kill them, but chose not to, this provided an unexpected opportunity, that opportunity was destroyed almost immediately after the refugees were out of sight.

"You know, I can see you right" a woman said.

"They didn't react, not get, there's still the chance she could be speaking to whatever guards the refugees had

A magic circle covered the ground and forced them to stay in place. " Sacred exorcism!" The woman screamed and they felt their bodies breakdown, their souls begin to tear themselves apart until nothing remained.

Bruce looked at the demons burning before his eyes, he knew they were being tracked but he never expected for these two to know it too. They behaved like children and yet, they arrived at this outcome.

Their actions screamed experience, the way Kazuma and Aqua were able to communicate without talking, meant that these two had both learned to trust one another both in fights and in everyday life.

They acted like kids whenever they became bored, but from the way the demons were burning the two were no strangers to murder.

It was a good thing that for now they were all on the same side, still, they were only a few hours away they just needed to cross the field and they would be at the border of the island.

The feeling of uncertainty began to spread through all of Outworld and by now Bruce knew what came next, the fire spirit would be showing up and he was right.

"Travelers the tournament will now begin. Under normal circumstances, the guardian of the realm would prepare a place for the battles ahead, unfortunately, these aren't normal circumstances and so it falls to me to bare witness to the victories and defeats."

"Now the first match will be Satou Kazuma vs Kitana" the fire spirit said as a portal opened in front of Kazuma.

"I didn't agree to this" the voice of the captain roared.

"It must be done this way, if the person is a none combatant I will exchange him for someone else, however, I ha e seen his action that is why I have chosen him" the fire spirit said to the captain.

"Can't we just choose our own fighters" the captain argued.

"I announced the tournament three days ago, do you have the representatives" the fire spirit answered the captain.

"We have three" the captain answered the fire spirit before he stopped for a moment and began to talk again.

"Spirit I want to add some extra rules"

"They have better be well explained because if they aren't they will be ignored." The fire spirit answered the captain.

"Because we're fighting hell. I want the souls of the people to be kept away from them, if we have to we will bring them back our selves. Also, each side stays on their own side and only meets when its time to fight. This is because we really aren't prepared to welcome any guest with everything that's going on." the captain said to the fire spirit.

"...Agreed... Begin...You claimed to have three fighters one loss won't change anything if those three are deserving of their position" the fire spirit said to the captain, their conversation transmitted to everyone in Outworld and seen by those from beyond it.

The portal stayed open and a woman wearing knee-high boots, a shirt that only covered being her breast and was open from the center that was held together by strings, a long piece of cloth covered what looked like a thong.

She wore two wrist guard that reached all the way up to her elbow and wore a blue mask that covered the bottom half of her face.

In essence, she was the exact copy of Maleena, but instead of being purple all of her clothes were blue.

Kazuma jumped down from the tree he was hiding on and stood in front of the woman, his green jumpsuit completely covered him, his only weapons were a couple of sticks of dynamite, his short sword and the two wires he carried.

The woman took out two giant fans that each had, no the fans were a bunch of knives with clothes put between them to make them look like fans and like the rest of the woman's clothes they were colored blue.

"Begin," the fire spirit said and Kitana ran towards Kazuma.


	13. Chapter 13

Kazuma felt his heart begin to speed up, this was it, no crazy explosion girl to take out the enemy in a grand display of power, no perverted crusader that would gratefully take any attack sent went her way just to buy him time to come up with a plan.

No the only thing he had was himself.

Kazuma exhaled and somehow he could hear every footstep the woman named Kitana gave as she ran towards him, he took in a deep breath and prepared himself to fight for his life, and that's when he felt it, in his pocket was his black and white mask.

A tiny smile crossed his face, as he reached into his pants poker and pulled it out, Kitana was almost on top of him now, but she was too late, he managed to put it on.

Enemy detection alerted him from where the attack was coming, it would only be a single second but right now that was all that he needed. Kazuma ducked, moved to the left, dropped himself on his knees before using all of his strength to get himself off the ground all the Kitana punched, liked and swung her knife fans at him

Each time she failed to connect, each time he avoided every incoming attack, Kazuma remembered that short silver haired thief he would run around with and how the two would end up fighting everyone from royal guards, the strongest of adventurers and even grand demons just to get a job done.

The sound of metal cutting thru wind could be heard through the battlefield mother opponent daring to slow down less their enemy take advantage of their moment of weakness.

Kitana watched as the Japanese boy gave a backflip to avoid her attack, yes this was he wouldn't be able to escape now, she quickly closed the distance between them and drove the pointed edges of her knives into the boys head, repeatedly staving him to make sure he was dead.

She staved once-twice-ten times and more, until the boys head was nothing more than dirt?

Kitana quickly realized she had been tricked and that her opponent had avoided her attacks, Kitana jumped back sensing him coming close and she barely managed to avoid Kazuma's sword, as it missed her chest.

All of this happened in the time span of a single minute and yet nearly every observer kept quiet enable to believe their eyes.

The two fighters were now staring at each other, waiting for any sign of weakness, Kitana's unnatural glowing eyes were focused, on Kazuma's every action her stare was cold only displayed a growing hatred for the opponent.

Kazuma smiled, he gave the same smile as the Duke of Hell that had given him his mask, it was an elegant toothy smile one that said to Kitana he wasn't taking her seriously and she silently vowed to make him regret that.

Kitana ran towards Kazuma knives in hand ready to deliver the kill, the moment he tried to make distance between the two of them, would be the moment he died, she now knew his fighting style and yet her fans met steel.

Kitana lifted her knee to block an incoming kick, only for Kazuma to take advantage of her position and use her own knee to lift himself into the air and begin to repeatedly kick her while he was still on the air forcing her to defend.

Kitana wasn't able to reposition her knives, as she was forced to rely on her hands to block Kazuma's attack.

She managed to move back far enough to put some distance between the two of them, only for her to realize that Kazuma was nowhere to be seen.

The world was quiet again and Kitana began to listen to the world, she listened to the birds sing, to the wind move in the empty field and yet she heard nothing from that man, suddenly her ears picked up the sound of dirt being crushed.

The sound was faint but it was there and Kitana swing her fans ready to take off the man's head only for him to block her attack with his sword, a lot of good that did him, considering the sword went flying into the field and she still had her fans.

Speaking about her fans, it was time to use them properly and so Kitana brought her right hand down while lifting her left managing to cut the Kazuma's chest, as he tried to force himself back.

This was it this was what she needed to finish the fight, Kazuma was now holding his chest from the pain, soon either he would bleed to death or she would kill him.

Kitana threw her right fan at Kazuma and quickly cut the distance between them while he avoided her fan, when she was near him, she spins her remaining fan and was shocked when her knives met steel once again.

Somehow he had gotten ahold of her other fan even when she had seen it fly away, it was only an instant but Kazuma let Kitana overpower him and placed his hand over her mouth and nose and filled them with water before freezing it in place.

Kitana's eyes widened the sudden shock of water entering her nose and lungs, only for them to freeze made her forget about the fight, she struggled to breathe only to fail to do so, until she fell to her knees.

Kazuma stood over Kitana and he took out his wire and used bind it was over Kitana could fight anymore.

"Kitana is unable to continue Satou Kazuma is the winner" said Blaze the fire spirit.

Kazuma walked up to the now fallen Kitana and undid his freezing spell allowing her to breathe.

Far from the fight Kitana watched the fallen form of her double cough as she westerly tried to breathe and felt fear, somewhere along the line she could or would be sent to the neterrealm and become a remnant.

Kazuma walked up to Aqua as a portal to hell opened and a man dressed in expensive looking clothes walked out.

"The second fight will begin now Satou Kazuma versus Riser Phenex" Blaze announced.

"I object Kazuma has already fought once today!" Bruce said to the fire spirit.

"The rules are the rules and the rules say that the winner of the first fight must participate in the second." Blaze answered Bruce.

"At least let him me heal him" Aqua pleaded.

"...Agreed, the match is postponed do what you must...you have one minute" Blaze said to Aqua and the Goddes immediately began her work.

The minute passed quickly and Kazuma stood in front of the blond man, immediately Rise began to burn his surroundings and a shield was placed in order to keep Aqua and Bruce from being affected by the flames.

"Let me tell you right now after I'm done with you, I'm going after that girl over there. I wonder how long g shell scream until I completely break her" Riser said to Kazuma as he looked passed him and directly at Aqua, who tried to shrink away.

Brice put himself in front of her attempting to shield her from Riser's eyes, neither one of them ever noticed that Kazuma had lost his patients entirely. Kazuma wasn't an idiot, despite popular belief he actually knew when he was fighting someone he couldn't beat.

Unfortunately, this was one of those times, normally he would run away, normally he would hide, yeah that's what he would normally do, but today wasn't normal, today someone had to die.

He teleported behind Riser and began to chant the only high-level spell he knew, it was the same spell that killed the demon King, he had only used if once, but he had always been there when it was used by her.

"Explosion!" He screamed and in an instant, a meteor of magic fell from the sky, sending him flying by the sheer force of the shockwave.

Before the smoke had even cleared Riser rose to his feet bloodied and enraged.

The explosion spell, takes everything and it leaves its user unable to move or defend himself, so when Riser took Kazumas head and began to burn it, it would have been the moment Kazuma died.

It would have had Riser killed Kazuma quickly, Kazuma had learned a skill from an undead friend of his, one that could be used to strengthen himself and replenish his strength, all the while making his opponent weaker.

Riser was a Phoenix a being of pure power so he never noticed that while he was burning Kazuma, Kazuma was healing himself while chanting the strongest spell he ever had.

Riser soon began to notice something was wrong, the human wants dead and be was getting weaker and weaker, so when he was about to let Kazuma go, Kazuma grave Riser's hand and squeezed.

Enraged by this Riser unleashed his fire, he had had enough of this and was going to end it, but in the end, Kazuma wasn't dead.

If a person gets too much magic, it will cause their body to explode because of the pressure, Kazuma avoided this by sending all of the exes magic into his spell.

The last thing Riser would hear and see were Kazuma's glowing eyes filled with hate and his words spoken clearly.

"If you or anyone of your friends touch Aqua..." That was all Riser heard as the bomb made of magic landed directly on top of him.

"Satou Kazuma wins" Blaze announced to all of those who were watching.


	14. Chapter 14

For a long moment, no one said anything, no one dared to make a sound they just stood there it didn't matter what they heard, what mattered was if the person responsible for winning still stood.

What did it matter if he won but was unable to continue fighting, what if all of a sudden it was up to him to win the tournament and be unable to do so.

They watched as the smoke cleared and there surrounded by ash and fire Kazuma stood over his fallen opponent, his face was heavenly burned, his clothes were completely burned away, but he stood under his own strength.

The shield separating Bruce and Aqua from Kazuma vanished allowing them thru and Aqua began to heal Kazuma, she cried the entire time, each second that passed rook more and more of her power, weakening her.

Normally she would have stopped after a certain point, but she didn't. Why didn't she stop? The reason was simple Aqua realized that all of the nerves Kazuma had been completely destroyed, unless she restored them Kazuma would due in a few seconds.

It was no wonder he had been able to keep up with the strain of both spells, Kazuma could no longer feel pain, the only reason his brain wasn't cooked, was because of the Drain Touches effects, soon Kazuma's face was completely restored alongside the rest of his body.

Everyone watched in a tense silence, no one ever noticing Blaze nearing the fallen forms of Kitana and Riser.

He stood over Kitana placed his hand into her long black hair and took out a red stone, it was no bigger than a bean, then he turned towards Riser and took a similar stone from a ring he wore on his left hand.

"Do to recently discovered evidence Netherrealm automatically loses another match." Said as he made the two stones lift themselves into the air, allowing everyone to see them.

"These are anchors used to transport a large group of people from one realm to another. Netherrealm has broken the rules as a direct result Satou Kazuma will be awarded the ownership of his first opponent." Blaze announced to everyone before vanishing and violently throwing Riser back into the portal that led to the Netherrealm.

Bruce walked up to the fallen form of Kitana who was still struggling to get free, he watched as her ash like skin that had glowing veins begin to change. Bruce noticed that her eyes were no longer glowing and that her skin was looking more and more like a normal Humans.

Finally, she stopped moving and lied there on the ground.

They had to get back tell Jose what they found at the crater, get Kazuma some medical attention and figure out what they were going to do with her.

Aqua was already helping Kazuma walk towards the island, Bruce looked at Kitana and searched her for any hidden weapons, she had none except for her fans. It was going to be a long walk home, especially since they now had both carry the two and keep them safe from harm.

Blaze returned to the pyramid he had been created to watch over, it was one of several now, he had failed in his mission to reawaken the brothers and the realms had paid the price for it.

Right now Edenia was being invaded they and already lost four fights and as a direct result portals leading to the Netherrealm had begun to show up everywhere within the realm. The only thing keeping the majority of the Netherrealms armies away, was the fact that Edenia's guardian had issued the rule of not allowing anyone to pass to each other's realm unless all ten fights were completed and they were victorious.

Even now Earth Realm fought held its own, legends long gone had returned alongside those that never were, just one more victory and the realm would be secured for the near future.

The same events repeated themselves throughout the realms, some losing, others winning and he was forced to watch it all happen.

For his failure, he attempted to shield Outworld to give it a chance to hold off the invasion and so he used the Mortal Kombat law of the Elder Gods to buy time.

He desperately tried to find something to minimize the damage, even as the realms tore themselves apart and it would be the Earth Realm that provided such a thing.

When they tore open the portal, they had unwillingly sent every stranger to Outworld minimizing the damage they would do, now all those that remained within those realms, were either the strongest or the most capable.

For the moment being he Blaze was the new guardian of Outworld and as such, it frustrated him having to rely on unknowns, but he had to. The rulers of Outworld both passed and new, were too busy fighting each other to deal with the current threat.

For now he had to watch and buy his time, there was a threat in Outworld one that needed to be dealt with soon, before it stopped playing and chose to go on the offensive.

Still, he had to search and find the brothers, make right what once went wrong, maybe then the strangers would go away, maybe then realty would restore itself, still, he needed to buy time and if that meant manipulating events then so be it.

**(Jose)**

"Alright, with this I'm done." I said as I finally finished all of the work in front of me.

I had to set and move water pipes, traps and change rooms so the people living in the houses don't break them.

People that controlled fire now lived in a section that had become the heat source of the entire island and because of that entire place had to be changed to be able to support the hight temperature there.

Down below everyone that could survive underwater had made the lower floors their homes and now traded with those above.

It's been one problem after another and the thing was I wasn't the only one dealing with them, fleets argued with each other about who had the right to sail where and at what time, soldiers-knights-magicians-cyborgs and things I don't even know what they are were constantly getting into fights.

As strange as it seemed they were a good destruction for everyone, people went to see them fight in the Colosseum and a strange rivalry had formed between them.

They had started to set up war games between each other, trying to see which side could overwhelm the other. No one ever died, but just by listening to those attacks hit anyone knew how much they heat those on the receiving end.

Paperboys ran down alleys alongside mailmen and delivery boys, creating a tile of business that seemed to stabilize the growing disputes between the people.

More than once Jose had been forced to move the traps he put up for defense because someone had moved on near them and had he left them there, they would have killed the people, they were supposed to protect.

Yet in all of this, there wasn't enough room, even after he brought out the last part of the island, so they now had to expand, luckily a lot of the places brought with them were useful and could be turned into farmland.

The areas around them would be turned into houses people could live in, so there was work there, but that only brought more problems, roads needed to be built and materials needed to be gathered.

He had already given the people way too much and he wasn't giving them anymore, the people argued but accepted it nonetheless and so everyone that could went to find resources useful for the task ahead.

Kazuma had done his two fight and was now sleeping in the room next to his, Aqua hadn't left his side and she refused to eat until he woke up, as, for the woman they brought with them, she just sat there in her room not saying anything.

Michael had started training with the Tarkatans and the poor kid was getting his ass handed to him, but he was learning quickly.

The only real problem now, is the tournament in front of them, there was no way of knowing how many fighters the enemy had and what they could do.

While the people that had come here looked like monsters or had abilities, they were like any other people, nearly all of them were useless in a fight and only wanted to live their lives.

Still, right now his job was done.

Jn all honesty it was funny now that he thought about it, had it been up to him, he would have been happy to just aimlessly walk around the world looking for some mountain, just like they were before they fell into the hole in reality.

He needed to stretch out his legs, his job was done its time everyone else handles everything. He's been in positions of power and that always led to him becoming arrogant and bullying those around him.

No, he wouldn't allow himself to do that. There was no one that could stop him now, so he would leave this place the first chance he got, it was the best way to keep everyone safe from him, safe from his stupidity.

He exited his room and headed down to the island, in the hallway he could hear Maleena and Michael in their room, those two were going at it like rabbits as I walked onto the deck I found a lot of the Tarkatans were relaxing, some were keeping watch but most were just doing their thing.

The streets were quiet now, there were people sleeping on the streets and guards walked here and there keeping watch but nothing to pay attention to.

Jose finally stopped in front of the Coliseum and walked in, the thing was massive and could fit thousands of people, he just sat there and watched the stars alone.

"If you keep doing these people will begin to talk" Sindel said to me as she walked into the Coliseum.

As I looked at her, I noticed she had all the right curves, she really was attractive.

"Sit down and join me then" I told her and she walked up to me before sitting down.

"...I know you met with your other self and that you plan to manipulate me." I told her.

Sindel just placed her hands on her knees, before laying her head on them, she smiled and said. " I know, if it's you, you would have something to pick up on the magic"

"..."

"Your going to need help and let's be honest you're not fit to lead the way you are" she said to me.

"I know, I'll be leaving soon" I told her and her relaxed smile vanished and was replaced with a look of horror.

"You can't, the only reason the people are united is because they know you're here. All of the infighting would tear the island apart and leaving everyone vulnerable to invasion" she said to me as she tried to control her voice.

"They have to learn to do things without me and people like you and Padme won't be able to manipulate me" I answered her.

She was quiet after that and just sat beside me, after a few minutes she spoke again.

"They won't let you. The people will follow you where ever you go, they'll do it just because they know you will protect them. You can't run away anymore, you're stuck with them, with me."

"Why are you so insistent about this?" I asked her.

"Because none of us have anywhere to go, not even us that have a world to go back to. There is another me there, I don't have a home to go back to" She answered me.

"..." I just patted her on the head before I gave her a hug with one hand.

"Why?" I asked her.

"In the end that was once my world and I still love it, but that isn't my world" she answered me.

Neither one of us said anything or did anything we just sat there alone in silence, enjoying the cool night winds and the quiet empty feeling of the giant Coliseum.

Neither one of us ever noticed that several pairs of eyes were watching us from the seats and the edges of the Coliseum, that they were using as their beds, too far to hear what we were saying, but close enough to see us.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Elsewhere)**

Far from this world, two groups tore thru reality, each time arriving in a different world searching for those they lost or simple entertainment.

The Axis Cult dropped into every world, searching for their lost Goddes Aqua, they search each world for the cracks, in reality, every time leaving markers or people behind to serve as a mere to the world, they were currently visiting.

They would not be denied entry.

Alongside them the Crimson Demon Clan marched, they had simply joined in for the excitement and adventure that they would find.

They tore thru Gods and Devils alike, listening to the Goddesses call to them the Axis Cult were her children and she was their mother, their Goddes.

The Crimson Demons fought on growing stronger with each fight, if one of them were to die the Axis Cult members would simply revive them.

Soon others joined, intrigued by the war that was sure to come or they two had lost someone when reality broke, finally, they arrived at a world where a city was submerged under water and the Amazons and Atlantians have fought each other and the Humans that desperately tried to push the two back.

It was here that they found it Aquas sent, her power dwelled within the waters of this world, but the walls between this world and the one Aqua was in were almost intact, it was a good thing almost didn't mean completely.

**(Jose)**

Sindel left to do whatever she does a few hours after the sun had gone up and I decided to just walk around and see what people do here. I've spent nearly every day working none stop inside my room and hardly ever left the ship.

In all honesty now that I think about it, "Why haven't the Tarkatan's left,? Why would they stay on the ship?" I asked my self as I walked down the hallways of the palace, like usual a group of Tarkatan's were walking behind me.

They had found me while I was walking around aimlessly, I still don't know why a lot of people do the things they do.

For example, I still don't understand why the fish men sell fish at the docks, despite being fish themselves and why does everyone that can fly seem to love flying inside large buildings rather than flying outside.

" Let me guess your one of those people that say slavery is wrong" I heard a familiar voice speak, his voice was loud enough to be heard even from where I was.

"Why are these children wearing collars, you know the rules no one is to be or have slaves until the year has passed?" A woman asked the man, form the way her voice sounded, I could imagine her pointing at the Slave seller.

"That's precisely the reason they and their parents are here." There was a momentary pause "See I'm no different from them, none of us know anything more than serving our master and for the moment that master is the King or how he likes to call himself the Captain" The man answered her.

We just kept walking towards the sound of the two peoples voices.

"You haven't answered my question" she insisted.

"It's to show that they are slaves, the king's property. Look around you are any of those smiles forced, their lives are comfortable and they are w taken care off" he answered her, his voice was louder now.

"... I've heard stories, rumors. Someone has been kidnapping people and selling them to those that would pay whatever price he or she is asking." The woman asked the man.

"And you thought that was me. Do you think I would be so stupid as to lose this investment, a hears worth of profit is nothing compared to what I will gain after the year has passed" again there was a pause and the sound of wood being dragged in the floor.

"Let me break this down for you. When we arrived here, who was I going to sell slaves to in all of the confusion? Slaves request for, water things to keep them healthy so people will pay top price for them." He said to her.

"..."

"Your starting to understand. The king has laid to price for all of the slaves I acquired for him, slaves everyone knows he got from me. Slaves that are being trained in everything that's done here, now let's ask ourselves. Even if the people here don't own slaves what will happen when words gets out" he asked her.

I finally reached the door that led into the room the two were in.

"Then it was a mistake paying you" I said to him making them both jump from a lair of boxes they were sitting on.

I looked around the room and found that there were bright letters hung on the walls, next to colorful numbers and plenty of toys, on the floor were tables and chairs that were barely off the floor, with a bright blue carpet in the center of the room, placed in front of a blackboard that used the entirety of a wall.

This was a kindergarten filled with children almost babies, that had plastic collars on their necks.

"Explain now" I demanded as I pointed at a collar one of the children was wearing.

The four armed man looked at me with a hint of fear, his yellow eyes had no other color they were just yellow, he walked up to the boy who was coloring a picture book.

The boy didn't react to him graving the collar but the moment the lock was opened the boy's eyes opened in terror before he placed both his hands on the collar and desperately tried to keep the collar on his neck.

The look of desperation and terror was written all over the boy's face and the four-armed man simply let go of the collar.

"Apologies for showing you that, your majesty" the man brought the boy into a warm hug.

"They have seen everyone since the day they were born wearing the collars. Even now, their parent those that have them or regained them wear the collars and they have seen people with bracelets, necklaces and so on" he said as he let go of the boy.

I looked at him, with time children would learn or forget about how things worked when they were younger, but what I was seeing was almost genetic, how were children so small already reacting the way they were.

Not only that the man in front of me himself had a collar on his neck, I'm afraid to ask a question I want to ask but I have to.

"What's your name? You never told me your name"

The man just looked at me "Slave salesman, we have no names master. We are property, tables don't have names and neither do chairs, so why should we" he answered me.

This wasn't something that could just be undone, this had gotten to the point where it was genetic, like foxes selectively bred for their fur.

I don't know why but I felt hopeless as the realization hit me, I couldn't fix this not in this lifetime, to get them to change their mentality would be a long and slow process. I didn't say anything I just left the room behind.

"Secure your highness!" I heard a woman call out to me and as I turned around I noticed the Tarkatans were surrounding her.

She wore a black suit with armor covering her arms, legs, chest and back, all from some sort of military, there were so many of them right now it's hard to track them all, they were slowly beginning to blend into a new military that was composed of all of them.

"Are you just going to let that go?" She asked me.

"... What do you want me to do? I tried to keep them out of the sight, while giving them a place to belong. That way keeping slavery at a minimum and a dark secret, but not even I can fix that" I said as I pointed at the room.

"Can't you, I don't know, bring something out that makes them forget?" She asked me and we just looked at each other

"I'll pretend I didn't just hear that" I said as I left the woman behind, I needed to get some air. The halls of the palace were simply nothing more than white walls, black marble floors and a blue ceiling.

The place itself has statues all over the place, knights, ninjas, samurais, barbarians, soldiers, singers artist and so on.

On one side knights used wooden swords to train children, while on another side Edenian women trained a group of slaves in the proper way to use a staff, marines spun their rifles and marched perfectly beside one another.

I still haven't even entered the main building and in all honesty, I'm afraid to do so, I'm afraid of what I'll see or be forced to do when someone sees me. I can't explain it but there's a pressure here a kind of weight on my shoulders, even though I haven't spoken or seen anyone really.

Where I've spoken to one or two people, but everyone stays far away from me and some even don't dare to so much as look at me, that's one of the reasons I'm here in the first place.

To think that I've been in a room alone for nearly a month, the only people I've seen were the ones that walked in or the kid, Maleena and the Tarkatans, yet for some reason I've haven't felt so alone as the way I feel walking around the island.

A familiar uneasy feeling began to spread it was getting annoying now and immediately the fire spirit Blaze stood in the sky.

"Greetings everyone lets begin with today's fight Sindel of Outworld" Blaze announced before Sindel's voice was heard.

"I'm from Edenia" she complained.

"I wasn't aware that you were living on Edenia or is your other self not counted in anything?" Blaze answered Sindel, before he stopped and turned to look at something.

"Are you certain about this?" He asked someone I couldn't see.

"My apologies. A challenge has been made the fight will now be between Jose the king of this lands versus Issei Hyoudou!" Blaze announced to everyone and for some reason I found myself standing in a really hot place, that was uncomfortable but not unbearable.

I immediately summoned a gold set of armor that instantly reshaped itself to fit me, it was Gilgameshes old armor, so it had to be the best one he owned and I wasn't taking any chances considering who was my opponent.

What stood in front of me was a Japanese boy, not yet a man wearing a red gauntlet on his right hand, the gauntlet had fingers in the shape of class and a large blue stone in the center of it. As for the Japanese boy, he had short spiky brown hear.

He wore a red t-shirt that itself was covered by a short sleeve dress shirt, black pants and sneakers.

"Before we start can you answer me one question. I thought everyone ended up in Outworld, so how are you and the others there?" I asked him.

"Not everyone went where you did, some of us were to strong and stayed where we landed" Issei answered me.

"Begin!" I heard Blaze announce to us


	16. Chapter 16

**(Point of view change)**

The world turned quiet as both men stared at each other neither moved, perhaps they were hoping for a moment of weakness from the man in front of them, regardless of the case neither man moved.

Issei lifted his gauntlet and summoned his armor, the dragon had warned him about what stood in front of him the gold armor and portals the man was known to summon meant that he could only be one and one person only.

Not a mortal, not a God, not a spirit he was an existence that stood on an almost empty mountain, the man had the power of the first king of the world, a man that was said to have been born from the first Gods that were already long forgotten.

The man in front of him was clearly not Gilgamesh, where Gilgamesh was known to be a powerful carrier with a beautiful appearance, the man in front of him had a large stomach and wouldn't ever win a beauty contest.

The last thing the dragon told him was that the fight would only get more difficult the longer it went.

This one meant one thing and one thing only finest the fight as fast as possible and end it.

He wished he didn't have to do this, but they were slowly losing their powers and would soon be no different from everyday Humans and in the Netherrealm that was a really bad thing, so a deal was made.

If they helped the rulers of the Netherrealm win the Mortal Kombat tournament, then rulers would provide a way for them to replenish their strength, even now he could feel his power leaving, it wasn't much but every little bit counted.

Jose simply watched the man in front of him summon his armor and he silently reminded himself that he would need to put the demon dragon down before he used his full power, the help screens in front of him displayed each and every treasure he had each one stronger than the last.

In front of him, to his sides above, below, on both his sides and back he placed every force field and object that could reflect attacks back at it user just to be safe, should his enemy manage to make it passed all of his treasures.

Each weapon had another form but before the could be mixed in with their basic form, the evolved version of the weapons had to be built separate making them separate weapons entirely, not to mention the fact that the effects would be active only meant things were more in his favor.

Still, as the seconds passed he couldn't help but feel that he was the one in danger.

Jose felt his heartbeat speed up and the hairs on his head lift themselves up and it was only the fact that the portals were automatic that saved him, as in a blink of an eye and I thought warning Issei was inches from his face.

Jose felt his shields struggle to hold back the blast of dragons fire before turning it back on Issei and forcing the Japanese demon back by unleashing a storm of swords on him, yet Issei avoided every attack becoming a blur and continuing to speed up, until he finally became a brief flash of red light

Jose was forced to speed up the release of his weapons until he found himself reaching the limits of the gates release mechanism, to those watching depending on how capable they wore they would either see flashes of red light avoid silver streams of reflected light, as Issei avoided the swords thrown at him.

Others could only see the Captain standing completely still as his golden portals unleashed weapons after weapons.

However, something was wrong with every passing second Issei could feel the swords either cutting him, when they never even managed to reach him, or the swords release a blast of power that he narrowly avoided.

Issei stopped running and changed his armor, he grew two canons if the guy in front of him liked to shoot things at people, then that was fine with him, two could play it that way. He charged up his canons and immediately opened fire.

Yet the attack never hit its target, two beams of light shot from the gold portals intercepting Isseis attack stopping them in this tracks.

Issei watched as the man summoned a strange gold lace, it's blade was black but it didn't look sharp at all, yet for some reason he felt like if he needed to end the fight now.

He changed his armor again and charged straight at the man red dragon armor versus golden armor, swords-axes-spears hit him, each attack doing more damage than the last, forcing him to the ground, only for him to get up immediately after.

Attack after attack, forcing him down, yet he managed to get right back up again, the king was snow inches from him and Issei only felt pain, his attack was forced right back at him with twice its power.

To those looking at the battlefield, they would see the red dragon armor on its knees looking at a sky filled with golden portals, commanded by a king who wore a golden armor, that had yet to be damaged.

Despite all of this neither fighter had noticed what they had done, despite their attacks failing to completely stop or injure their opponent, the same could not be said about their surroundings, the ground around them had been completely changed.

The ground they stood upon was now gone, replaced by ruble and multi-colored fire.

To anyone else, the fires would have been lethal, yet the two men didn't care about them, they only cared about what stood in front of them.

Issei could only feel pain and rage, pain for all of the attacks that managed to hit him and rage because as hard as he tried he couldn't even scratch the man in front of him, he was losing power fast, power he might not be able to get back.

There was only one thing he could do now, he had to use his strongest form.

His armor began to grow somehow rusher and another at the same time becoming smoother, his wings became a mixture of red and black colors, his body began to change and lose its Human form until it was nothing more than a large red dragon.

Jose watched Issei turn into a dragon, he had summoned the E.A when he noticed that the demon in front of him was taking everything he threw at it and just kept coming, it was meant to be nothing more than a safety measure, now he had no choice but to use the thing.

The netherrealm felt the presence of the red dragon king and trembled with its power, Oni of all kinds gathered to see what or who was the origin of this power.

He looked at Jose and let out a roar.

Yet a feeling spread one filled with dread and rage, the E.A felt the King of the Red Dragons power and demanded to meet the challenge.

Jose tightened his grip on the E.A and pointed it at Issei and unleashed the power of the ancient weapon, Issei let out a blast of pure energy meeting the E.A energy of nothingness, the two powers connected and spread trying to force each other back.

The power of the dragon of destruction collided with the power of none existence, each one digging deeper trying to force the other back destroying the surroundings and leaving nothing where they touched.

The power of the dragon that burns the world and brings destruction to all burned and broke the realm wherever it stood and where it's power touched, yet it was not enough. The E.A the first sword was angered by the fact it was failing to undo what stood before if and brought forth more of its power.

The sword created before the time there was ever a sword or a weapon of any kind ever forged returned everything to the time before it even existed and aged everything until there was nothing left, raced the world around it and soon the two stood in an empty plain of reality, with only the two being the only living things left in creation.

Not even the stars remained.

There was nothing for the powers to spread to anymore and so concentrated all of their power on each other, then nothing, the barrier scattered and a golden figure stood victorious over the fallen form of the King of the Red Dragons.

It was over, Outworld had won.

Slowly the captains form banished from the Netherrealm and he found himself standing in a crowded street filled with people on the island, none of them said anything they just kneeled down, the captain just walked away and it was only when he was out of sight that he heard the people cheer.

The various Emperor's watched growing more a sore interested in normal circumstances anyone would have aimed for the strange weapon the king in gold held in his hands, but none of them reached their positions by being normal.

No, what caught their eyes were the portals and all of the weapons that came out of them, there had to be a place of origin, if they managed to find it then they would be unbeatable, there would only be a hand full of beings that could match their power and best of all, only one of them would be the one finding it.

Jose walked back to the ship he had taken off his helmet, the thing had automatically put itself on during the fight.

Everywhere he went people just have room, none of them greeted him or even dared to come anywhere near him, no only the Tarkatans did that, they just ran up to him and took their positions behind him.

He walked until he reached his ship, each time the people kept quiet and waited until he left and it was only after he left that they cheers.

He soon found Michael who hesitated for a moment before running up to him, Jose patted the kid on the head and headed back into the ship, he soon found himself inside Kaza's room, Kazuma was still sleeping with Aqua at his side.

He walked up to Aqua and stood next to her, he didn't say anything he just looked at the brown hair Japanese boys/ mans sleeping form, it was only after a long moment that he even spoke a word.

"...I'm sorry"

"You did the right thing" Aqua answered him, her voice was soft and filled with grief, the childlike joy she was known for was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you gotten a chance to go and replenish your energy?" He asked Aqua.

"No" she answered him.

"Go, I'll stay with him" he answered her.

"No" she immediately answered

They stayed the way they were for hours, it was pointless to do anything Kazuma was only tired Aqua had healed his burns and injuries, anything that might have been burned or broken away, was completely restored.

A bonus was that any trauma Kazuma might have gotten was costly removed too, this explained how he was able to keep doing what he did. Normally people would be traumatized by having half the things that happened to him during his time as an adventurer.

Poor guy had been decapitated, burned, eaten, drowned and so on and he still kept on going, normal people didn't just keep going, they would have been affected by those events and yet he didn't.

Know I know why, it was all because of Aqua, she had been the one keeping him going, keeping the traumas away, every time she heeld him or brought him back to life, she would make sure that his mind and his soul were completely restored as well.

Now all the kid needed to do was sleep


	17. Chapter 17

**(Bruce)**

It was only because the captain had interfered that the prisoner was even anywhere near the island, nearly everyone wanted her gone, those with more intuitive minds wanted to start testing her for bacteria and things that might cause harm to everyone.

They didn't care about whatever crimes she might have committed, no all they cared about was what they could find.

Right now Sindel was inside the prisoner's room, the moment she laid eyes on the growing mob of people she had been to scream forcing people to cover their ears and back off, from what he could tell, she was ready to kill everyone if she had to.

The Tarkatans were stationed on each side of the hallway, their overgrown teeth and sharp spike covered bodies made them intimidating figures but if one ignored how they looked they were just a bunch of people that didn't talk to anyone.

The whole reason prisoner was even this deep into the palace was because the captain had appeared her, why the man had done that Bruce suspected that the man himself didn't know why he had done it.

Apparently, the fight Kazuma had been involved in had been shown to everyone on the island, like or not they were recognized as people from Outworld now, even the hell of this universe considered them that and like it or not they were now the world's protectors.

Ten fights won meant one victory for their world and they needed ten victories, but why would anyone care about a world that wasn't theirs, sure they lived here now, but by no means did that mean this was their world.

How Bruce wished that was true.

There was no real way of knowing how long they had traveled from world to world and just how different the time in this planet worked, for all he knew everyone he knew was long dead and the world was beyond what he knew.

Its been five months by his count, but some people only claim that it's only been a few weeks, time works differently here, at times the sun doesn't set, it just stays in the sky before vanishing and letting the moon take over the sky.

Some parts of this world were completely purple if the video footage from the drones people were using to look around were anything to go by, the trees- the mountains and even the sky were for some reason the color purple.

Padme walked in followed by her escorts, if he wore any other man he would have noticed their beautiful faces and well-shaped bodies, but he wasn't any other man, he noticed each Romans eyes and how they seemed to pick up any movement that happened, the way they walked was too precise.

The moment the guards and the women made eye contact the hall became filled with a tension few could or would dare to be in. Yet neither side attacked, the Tarkatans were just guards for one person and the women were the guards for Padme.

"Has anything happened?" Padme asked him.

"...No, she hasn't moved it's like she lost the will to live" Bruce answered her.

One of the women reached out to open the door and let Padme in only for a guard to walk in front of her.

"The Captain gave an order only Sindel gets to go in, no one else." He said to them.

"You will let us in" the woman said to the guard as she moved her hand in front of him and the guard began to act like if he was confused for a moment before he opened the door.

The rest of the women moved their hands in front of the guards and they immediately began to act as if they were confused. "You didn't see anything" they said to the guard who only repeated.

"We didn't see anything"

This wasn't good the women were telepaths and even if he managed to call for help, there was the chance that they would turn everyone against each other.

The moment Padme was about to enter the prisoner's room he slammed the door in front of her. "What were the captains' orders" he said to the guards in a commanding voice.

"The only one that's allowed to enter is Sindel until I say otherwise" the four Tarkatan guards said all at once before the spikes on their wrist grew into sharp swords.

Whatever the women did to them seemed to have worn off, but the Tarkatans obviously didn't like the fact that someone had played with their minds and were now preparing themselves to kill the group of five women.

Padme instinctively began to walk back trying to find some sort of cover, from the fight that was about to begin.

"That's enough they still haven't gone into the room and it's not like any of them tried to attack anyone" Bruce said to the guards.

"They defy the captains will, that alone is enough to grant them death" one of the guards answered Bruce.

"That's enough" a familiar voice said as she began to walk into the hall.

Maleena was accompanied by Michael as they approached the group. "Let me guess they tried to go in and now a fights about to break out, is it okay?" Maleena looked at Bruce before she directed her words towards Michael.

"Yeah it's their first offense" Michael answered Maleena, this caused the guards the lower their stance, but they stayed close to where the women were now.

"Who is she?" Bruce asked Maleena, who looked almost exactly to the woman held prisoner inside the room.

"My sister...No, not my sister, she's Empress of Edenia, but another version of my sister." Maleena answered Bruce.

"So is Sindel your?"

"No" Maleena answered Bruce before he could finish asking his question.

"I didn't have a mother, not one I ever knew, she did but only for a short time" Maleena added as she looked thru the small window placed on the door.

"...Whats Edenia?" Bruce asked Maleena as he remembered Sindel arguing with the fire spirit and now Maleena saying that her sister was Empress there.

"It's another world Maleena" she answers him

"They're the defendants of gods, live far longer than Humans and have a lot of magic power. Drop it, if you want to know about it talk to one of those two" she told Bruce, not wanting to linger on the question any longer.

"Open the door" Maleena ordered the guards, none of them moved.

"Can you please call him and get his permission?" she tells Michael but he just looks at her, shaking his head wordlessly saying no to her.

"I know how to snap her out of if. I know because I was her" she said to Michael, who just walked up to the door and looked thru the window.

"She's just sitting there" Michael said to Maleena.

"She's lost the will to live, that she needs is something to shock her out of it" Maleena answered Michael.

"And you think you can do it" Bruce asked Maleena.

"No, the two of us can do that together" Maleena answered Bruce as she looked at Sindel who was just speaking to Kitana, what she was saying Maleena didn't know.

Michael summoned a gold portal and began to speak into it. "Secure me, Captain, I know you're busy but I would like to enter the prisoner's cell. Maleen says she knows how to snap her out of...she thinks she can get her to react."

"Is Sindel there?" The Captains voice asked as it answered Michael.

"Yes sir, Maleena says she needs her to do what she has to do"

"...Guards let them in" the captain said to the guards, his voice increasing no doubt to make sure the people around Michael could hear him.

The Tarkatan guard opened the door and Maleena walked in, but it was Michael himself that closed the door the moment she was inside the room, Bruce pressed a button and Sindel's voice could be heard.

"Maleena why are you here?" She asked Maleena.

"Bringing her back, but you have to play along, that means don't kill me" Maleena answered Sindel, before turning her attention towards Kitana.

"It's been a long time sister...No, perhaps you're not my sister in the world you come from." She said to Kitana who just ignored her.

"Do you remember when we were children and trained to be fathers assassins, how you and Jade became close and left me behind."

"Look your mothers back, remember how you talked about her, told me how she used to carry me before she died. Perhaps not, none of this mattered when you killed me that day." Maleena said to Kitana.

"I'm sorry" Kitana said to Maleena but her voice was only a whisper.

"Oh how our positions have changed, remember when we first met after I was brought back to life and how you left me to rot inside solitary confinement. Now you sit here alone and I have someone that cares for me, not you."

"Tell me, sister, where is that Human that you betrayed the Emperor for, where is your empire. You have nothing"

Kitana only seemed to shrink even more and go deeper into herself.

"No that's not true, look mother is alive here and she's here for you, here stands someone that cares for you, can you say that about anyone else" Maleena said to Kitana, who in turn looked up and stared into Sindel's eyes before throwing herself at her and begin to cry.

Maleena hesitated for a moment before opening the door, looking back for a brief moment and leaving the room to give the two crying women some alone time.

Michael immediately took Meena into his arms before they began to leave the hall.

"Why?" One of the women asked Maleena.

"It's time to move on" Maleena answered the bodyguard altho she never bothered to turn to look at ber, Bruce could tell by the way she was walking and how Michael held her, that Maleena was crying and was about to be overwhelmed by her emotions.

Bruce kept quiet the three of them needed to be with people they cared about them right now, soon he would need to interrogate Kitana, weather Sindel liked it or not.

**(Jose)**

.Kazuma opened his eyes and found Aqua sleeping at the side of his bed and the Captain sitting on a car at the side of the room.

The captain was using a long silk robe and smiled when he noticed Kazuma had his eye opened.

"Hey welcome back kid, she's been waiting for you." Jose said to Kazuma, who just gave a weak smile.

Jose walked up to Kazuma and placed a stone in his hand. "It's a magic stone that recovers stamina and energy, drain it slowly so you can regain your strength faster. I'll leave you alone with her." Jose said to Kazuma before leaving the room.

"Captain." Kazuma said to him.

"I know something was planning to invade us, my attack destroyed its soldiers but it managed to get away. That was one hell of a fight you had kid, don't make your sister worry so much" the captain said to Kazuma as he finally left them to be alone.

He remembered what Bruce had told him about what they had found scattered around the crater, dozens of weapons and parts of mummified corpses.

Jose walked away and walked back onto the deck, half the Tarkatans were asleep now, some of them were below, he still didn't understand how the rooms were quiet when everything else was being done inside them, but when people were having sex, no all of a sudden you could hear everything.

I sat alone on the deck not even Michael is around anymore, the guards are just standing around, nothing ever happens here, the sound of footsteps coming approaching became louder and louder, until they finally stopped next to me.

Neither of us said anything, we just watched the lights of the island, in all honesty, it was a strange sight, gas lights, mixed with electric lamps and magic crystals light up the streets of the island keeping the night away.

"...I want you to hand my daughter over to me" Sindel said to me.

"What I don't even get a hello or even small talk?" I said to her.

"She's been through a lot of things, things she didn't deserve happened to her" she made.

"All of us had things happen to us, can you tell me what's out there beyond the tiny little island or the surrounding area near us," I asked her.

"From what I know the people came either arrived, came or were driven here for one reason or another. So a lot of the places that came here with us are still scattered out there."

"What does that have to do with my daughter?" She asked me.

"A lot of us left the worlds we knew behind, have you stopped to think about the ones that were forced to leave the parts of their world behind. They left the only connection to their world behind, not many of them can say that they could find those places again and if they did, who's to say that there's not someone already living there." I answered her.

"...Do you still want to leave?" She asked me.

"...Yeah, I don't belong here. I know that now, everyone stays away from me, like if I was some sort of monster" I answered her.

"It won't work, some will stay, some will follow you, others will hate you and more will be hurt by you" she stopped to let her words sink in.

"Why would they do that?" I asked her not knowing why she was saying any of this.

"The ones that will hate you, will see you as a threat or a traitor, believing that you a abandoned them during the time they needed you the most. You should know why some will consider you a threat"

"The ones that will follow and be hurt by you are the same. You know how powerful he is, no one will dare to attack us as long as he's here, as long as we're with him and if they do he will retaliate. Look around, look at how good he treats us and so on" she explained to me.

"...Sindel can you explain something to me" I asked her.

"Go ahead ask" she answered.

"What is it with most women here and walking around almost completely naked?" Is asked her, it was something I noticed when I was walking around.

"It became a habit after all of the fighting that went on. A lot of us couldn't save anything not even our clothes so people became used to not wearing much, if at all" she explained to me.

"Well that explains you Edenian's and Outworlder's, I wonder what's everyone else exercise...Can you control her?" I asked her.

"I'm certain of it" she answered me, not bothering to add anything more.

"Pick her up in the morning, but if she does anything you'll be held responsible. For safety take her to the palace until she's better, I swear that place is starting to become some sort of hospital and military training ground." I said to myself at the end as I felt the ship move with the waves.

"Thank you...do you want me to cover up?" She asked me as she finally took a seat beside me.

"Nah, I like the view, one of these days we should go to my room and follow the example of the Tarkatans" I said to her and expected her to retaliate, but she didn't say anything or tried to playfully hit me, she just stayed quiet.

"What's going to happen now? Things have been out of control and now that we're getting some sort of stability... All I know is that whenever this happens problems start coming" I said to her.

"Don't worry about it, there's one problem after another, it never ends" Sindel said to me.

"Want to hear a story, I can't remember which is which or if the one I know is a mixture of all of them but humor me."

"A long time ago there was this king, a man who ruled the first Human empire. They say he was created by the Gods, but was born from mortal parents, what I mean is that he had a mom and dad and was conceived by them"

"Beats the hell out of me how any of that work. Created by Gods but made the natural way by Humans."

"To make a long story short, the man gathered every treasure in the world and made the greatest collection ever imagined. Everything Humanity every made is in there, from the first stone hammer to ever hit the stone, to machine that makes portals to other worlds and more."

"The thing is the guy started off good and in time he was one hell of a monster and now I have everything he had...History is repeating itself at least that's what I'm afraid of" I told her.

"My husband and I were the Empress and Emperor of an entire world, we were children of the gods, we believed ourselves unbeatable, everyone from our world was a descendant from the gods. We were arrogant and lost to those we should have easily beaten."

"He used my people's souls to strengthen himself and his soldiers, soon we could no longer fend them off. He took me as his bride and my daughter grew up to be his assassin and daughter"

"My people hate me because I killed myself to protect Earthrealm and left them behind to suffer. The thing is they were right, I did it to escape my fate, I left my daughter and my people to their fates. There aren't good rulers, just people that do what's convenient for themselves, it just happens that those things suit everyone else." She said to me in a voice that was different from her regular one.

She usually talked with undenotable confidence, now that condodance was nowhere to be heard.

"One step at a time then" I said to her.

We sat there just looking at the lights of the island until Sindel left to spend time with her daughter inside her room.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Point of view change)**

Michael walked into the Coliseum the time in this world had changed him, his short unkempt hair was now carefully trimmed, he could pass his hand over it and he swore it almost felt exactly as the finish fins he would handle when he was living on the docks.

His time with the Tarkatan's had an unexpected consequence, he was expected to get several of the tribal tattoos they had, according to Maleena the Tarkatan's wouldn't train him unless he was apart of their community.

He drew the line when it came to marking his face and legs, surprisingly they agreed with that and so his training began. Tarkatan's don't train by giving out pointers, no they learn by doing and this meant he had to learn the hard way.

They had fun beating the hell out of him, in fact they had so much fun that the Captain became involved. He didn't have the courage to tell the captain why he was trying, no being beaten by the Tarkatan's, no doubt the Captain already knew the reason and that it was he, who went to them.

The thing is he felt useless amongst the people here, the only thing he could do was just stand around doing nothing all day and night.

**(Michael)**

The captains never came out of his room and the few times he did, it was to stretch out his legs or handle something important before going back below deck. Yet the man was constantly working, I knew that because of how the gold rings would show up from time to time moving things here and there.

It was Maleena who spoke to the Tarkatan's for me, they always seemed to keep their distance from me for some reason, I would try to get near them just to talk and they would get out of my way or go do something else, leaving me standing there.

The thing was that after they agreed to train me, the look in their eyes wasn't a kind one, no it was one of glee, I soon found out why. They soon had me on the edge of the ship beating the life out of me, before throwing me to the floor and continuing the beating.

Maleena had offered to train me after that, but she was helping out with security around the island and I didn't want to feel any more useless then what I already did, so I rejected her offer.

So for two days they had fun beating the living daylights out of me, until the captain stood over my fallen form, he was like a giant compared to me, they didn't even try to touch him, they knew it was pointless to try.

He demanded to know why I was so beaten and nearly executed everyone involved, but I told him the truth, that I wanted their training. He just looked at me before taking a strange stance and told me to copy him, that if I was hellbent on doing this, I would get a lot of practice soon.

He told me to lift my hands up and showed me how to move the punches thrown at me, apparently, the last thing that a person wants is for any punch to land anywhere, so I had to sorta had to guide their punches away from him.

According to the captain, there was no fight that I would ever win that I wouldn't get hit and have to deal with the pain, no that took actual experience and that meant being hit, a lot.

So my days were spent training, copying the things the captain thought me and being beaten by the Tarkatans, I even started to get scared of them and the only things keeping me going were Maleena who confronted me and the Captain that in his free time trained me with what he knew.

Slowly my hands changed, at first they were completely cut up, all of those spikes covering the Tarkatan's were there for a reason and every time our punches met they would cut my hands, every blocked kick was just one more cut on my legs.

Somehow this made them harder, stronger.

It wasn't until I managed to beat the guards that were training me, that I earned my first tattoo, three claws on my chest. Apparently, this was the clan I belonged to, I had earned my place amongst the tribe, more tattoos would come by the feats I made but I could earn one more tattoo and this one proved I could actually handle myself now.

It was the one that marked me as an adult within the tribe, but that meant being able to fight with my blades.

Tarkatan's have swords growing in their arms, swords that come out during a fight and if I wanted to be someone the elders respected, I needed to beat my teachers in a real fight. So I called upon one of my swords and prepared myself for the fight ahead.

That was when Maleena came home and stopped the fight, she said I wasn't ready and that if I wanted to fight using weapons that I needed to learn first how to actually hold the weapon.

She took the sword right out of my hands thought me even knowing it, so I just summoned another one and somehow I was on the floor and she stood over me, like a towering giant.

Why were they so far away from where I was?

My answer came to me when the fire spirit announced that Kazuma would be the first fight that would occur.

The man moved like a ghost and at times I couldn't even see him move as he dodged and blocked every attack, but it wasn't until I saw the fire demon in the form of a man, burn Kazuma and Kazuma keep going that I understood I was comparing himself to legends.

These were the warrior's people sang of and drew portraits of and entertainers performed plays of their feats and so I found myself learning from the beginning all over again.

This time Maleena showed me how to use a sword- knife-ax and spear whenever she could, how could I have ever been disgusted at the sight of such a woman, even though I'm completely unworthy of her, the two of us love each other every night and day if they get the chance.

The captain still showed me some kicks, punches and how to block or trap an opponent, but when I drew my sword, the Captain took out one of his and again I was on the floor, but for some reason, the Captain looked even bigger than before.

Now it was time to prove himself, he now knew that no matter how hard he trained he could never even come near the captain, not after what I saw that day, the Captain stood where few ever will and like a God amongst men he won like if it was nothing.

The King of Dragons was beaten like nothing, I could never even hope to stand at the side of such a man, but one day, I'll get a sliver of what makes him so great and be able to stand in front of him, if not as an equal, then as a servant, some that's useful to him.

If it wasn't for him, I would still be alone, but it was because of him, that I have someone at my side and even a place that I belong to now. I can never repay him for that.

So now I stand here, where worries and bandits stand as equals, a place where nobles and commenters are the same.

My teachers decided that since I was going to be the only one being tested, then it was a special occasion and so I was going to fight someone outside of the tribe, someone that could defend herself well and even best my teachers in a real fight.

"Do you know what you have to do after the fight?" One of his teachers asked me.

"If he doesn't kill me, walk around the island with him, drink with him and eat with him before walking back to the ship and showing him everything that's there" I repeated everything they had told me the day before.

"Grrrr, are you sure your ready. This is a big step and you barely gained your mark" he asked me with concern in his voice, before patting me on the back and stepping away from me.

I could hear footsteps walking up to me from behind but when I turned around, I found Maleena standing there, she didn't say anything, she only walked close to me and liked the left side of my face before kissing me.

She had done this a dozen times before, but this was different it was almost like if she was showing off.

The sound of metal hitting metal told me my opponent had arrived and Maleena immediately stopped kissing me before walking away, I turned around and found a woman staring right at me, her blue eyes were cold and calculating, a few people walked behind her, but kept their distance.

We were like contradictions standing in front of one another, she had long blond hair, that she had tied in a braid that reached her hip, her silver armor that covered her from the neck to her feet, was scratched from all the fights she had been involved in and as a result had lost a lot of its beauty.

It still shined, but the damage was already done.

Her blue eyes and fair appearance would have shaken me in the past, but now I had someone that made all of that beauty, seem somehow less to me how. My heart belonged to Maleena despite this woman's beauty I was no longer the boy I used to be.

There was a cold calculating nature to her eyes and soon her red lips formed a small smile. She reached to her side and drew her sword slowly, the sun reflected off its silver blade, the sound of metal scratching was the only thing I could hear.

How we must have looked to the people around us, no, everyone else was as strange as we were at the moment. Still, how we must have looked, my pale skin had become darker because of the sun, my unprotected body was covered in bruises and scratches from all of the training.

I had grown a stomach because of the time I spent doing nothing and cursed my self for doing just that, nothing for a long time.

My dark short hair and light brown skin, that had its self marked from all the hits I had taken to the face, made me look like some kind of trouble maker, but most of all were the markings on my arms and legs.

It was like the scars had taken a lesson from the Tarkatan's spikes and made their own designs.

We just looked at each other and the people around us must have realized something was happening because we started attracting a crowd.

"We will name ourselves after this, if you fail I have no need of knowing a child's name" she said to me and her words cut deep. It was like every fight, every injury I had suffered were nothing to her and she was looking down at me.

"Spread out! You want to see, don't get in the way!" My teachers screamed to the crowd and a lot of them only ran to the sides of the Coliseum.

Yet when I was about to call upon my sword she placed hers back on its sheath.

"I will not need my partner for this" she said as she a doomed her stance and put up her guard.

The world turned quiet and slowly we walked up to each other, or should I say I walked up to her and took up my guard as well.

"Begin!" Maleena screamed from the coliseums entrance.


	19. Chapter 19

Slowly they neared each other until the tips of their fingers touched one another, it was then that the fight began.

She spun round in what seemed like an instant and planted a kick directly on his face, making him spin in the air and eat a mouthful of dirt.

He spat out the dirt and looked around the world was spinning and she was just walking around him, it was obvious she believed that the fight was already won.

She just walked around him taunting him, just waiting for him to try and get to his feet, she would soon regret not finishing him when she had the chance.

He turned around and was on his arms and legs, and she took the bait, she was about to plant a kick on his back to push him back down and try to plant doubt in his mind, but was already an expert on how to handle this situation.

The moment she was close enough, he stretched out his had, stopping her momentum and keeping her lev away from him and with his free hand he pulled her other leg forcing her to the ground, now the situation was reversed, now she was the one on the ground and he stood over her.

He would not name the same mistake as her and so he began to deliver punches to her head, the same way his teachers had done to him, yet in an instant, she wrapped her legs around his head and pulled back, nearly breaking his neck, forcing him off her.

She squeezed the strength of her thighs were comparable to serpents that tightened their grip until their pray either broke or died from the lack of air.

He struggled to look at her and by the look in her eyes she was filled with rage, a black eye and blood coming out of her nose, yeah this was familiar, he could deal with this.

He placed his hands on her back, somehow managed to get to his knees and stood up, all the while carrying the combined weight of her and her armor, lifted her with what little strength he had and slammed her onto the ground.

Metal hitting dirt could be heard and they were both struggling to breathe, slowly they tried to get to their feet, the lack of air was doing a number on him and she was too hurt to actually move at her normal speed at the moment.

Soon they were both looking at each other again and slowly they began to walk around each other, they were looking for a weakness, anything that could secure a victory.

She slowly reached for her sword and drew it out, he called for his rings and his own sword answers his call.

It was but an instant but it was over he had won, the moment the swords met, he copied his teacher's technique and began to plant repeated punches to the side of her ribs, hurting his hand in the process.

This forced her back but it did the damage it had to do and so she held the side of her ribs, now every time their swords met she was hurt even more as the pain only grew, he made certain of that, if she managed to black, he would like that same spot over and over again.

Soon she was struggling to stand and fell unable to continue.

The first one to reach him was Maleena, who planted a passionate kiss on him, the next were his teacher and finally, those accompanying her, each was a knight wearing the same kind of silver armor as she was.

The lowered their heads and walked away, it was up to new to nurse my opponent back to health, this was one of the tests to be able to be seen as an adult within the tribe, after all an experienced worrier had made time to test a lower rank.

It was a sign of respect and a sign that you were ready to actually handle adult responsibilities.

So I carried her to a nearby bench and began to take off her armor, red medical herbs were kept near the bench for anyone to use, after all this was a training arena and people got hit here. So he placed them on her ribs and let them do their job.

Maleena sat with him and held his hand when one of his teachers chat his shoulder and filled the injury with medical ink, it was over he was an adult within the trib. There was no celebration, no special meals, only his teachers telling him they expected strong children, before returning to the ship.

Soon the fleets will begin to explore and expand the territories of the island and the kingdom itself, he wouldn't be useless anymore, either he would be a guard on the island or accompany the fleet as another soldier.

The rings helped him learn to read and he was still having trouble writing but he was getting the hang of it, soon he would be someone the Captain could rely on.

Maleena had her head on his shoulder, they didn't talk about what had happened with the Sindel and the prisoner, he could tell it was still affecting her, but she would speak to him about it, when she was ready.

He would listen that day and try to ease her pain, but until that day came he would be by her side and remind her she will always be the one who his eyes.

The sound of rain began to be heard and soon water began to fall, like it or not he had to guard the knight, so he sat there beside her as the rain fell on the three of them. The rain never affected him before, he never cared for it after all and Maleena she didn't even seem to notice it.

They just sat there lost in their own little world, people still trained in the rain, for them, it just meant another kind of training exercise, so lost in their own little world they were that they never noticed a blond soldier watching them.

**(Sindel)**

The sound of the door opening was the only thing that could be heard, Padme along with her guards waited for them outside, several of the Edenian's that helped train the people within the palace were accompanying her at the moment.

Some sort of strange rivalry had sprung up between them and the Tarkatan's, the women were charged with watching over the palace and helping the people within it, people that were under their care.

But the Tarkatans were his personal guards, the ones he used when problems sprang up or simply needed something done.

Padme and her guards called them creatures of the Darkside, considering how the Tarkatans acted at times they would be right, yet they called the maids beings gifted with the Lightside and yet they were confused as to why the man kept the Tarkatans near him, rather than sending them away.

But that wasn't here or there at the moment Sindel could only smile as her daughter stepped out of her room and into her arms, it would be a long time until her scars were held, but now they would have time to be together and try to recover some of their lost years.

Neither of them was empress or princess anymore, they were just one more of the people of the island, Sindel was aware of the other Kitana the current empress of Outworld, but her other self was trying to find her and meet with the other Kitana.

The two expresses would soon begin their own relationship, as rulers of their own realms, but that didn't matter at the moment, no way mattered was leaving this place.

The sound of thunder echoed the halls of the palace and Sindel knew that the people within its walls could care less, she was aware that everything that had happened was just an outcome that happened without anyone having planned for it.

Teachers, painters, poet carriers now thought within its walls and next generation grew here learning from those that came before.

Already the library was growing and soon the second floor would be used to house all of the books, smiths competed with technicians and magicians creating wonders and teaching those beneath them their secrets.

This whole place had become a seat of power and soon people will turn to look at it with hungry eyes, wanting its treasures for themselves and themselves alone.

The expansion will begin soon and Sindel knew war will come as the result of it, but that wasn't now, now she would show her daughter around and begin to form a relationship with her


	20. Chapter 20

Sindel walked with Kitana at her side, the guards had wanted to place a slave collar on Kitana but she didn't allow it, so they instead brought out a set of shakes that had no way of connecting to anything.

It was a safety measure one that said to everyone present that this was a prisoner, but one that had moved on, this prisoner will soon be a member of society and was only learning to move on with their lives.

The slave collar was different, it meant this is a dangerous person and has to be restrained like the animal that it is.

It's for this reason that two kinds of slave collars exist, one can be taken off by the prisoners themselves, just like the shackles but they were meant for people that really didn't know what to do, they had only known war and war alone.

A peaceful place like this was entirely alien to them, altho the shackles were familiar, the collars were something that reminded them of home, there are some things people can't move on from.

Still, Sindel rejected both her daughter would not be seen with fearful and distrusting eyes, granted no one behind the walls of the place did that with anyone and those that did would soon leave, whether they left by their own choice or were forced to leave didn't matter they would leave.

This place was a place for healing, teaching and restoring broken spirits, it's one of the reasons people are allowed to worship whatever gods they believe in within its walls, just as long as they don't try to stop anyone else from doing the same.

Sacrifices and things like that had to be done somewhere else, but sacrificing citizens or any person was out of the question, he had been extremely clear on that.

It helped to have actual Gods step in and challenge anyone to defy this order, needless to say no one did.

That man was a mystery he stayed away from everyone, but the pain in his eyes when he would walk amongst his people and how they have away from him was clear, it was like it was too painful for him to see the people do what they were supposed to do for their ruler.

Like it or not, he had made all of this possible, they would have scattered into Outworld and killed each other, while being killed by the people of Outworld until they had gotten the hang of things and yet he failed to see any of that.

The island kept its prisoners in the highest towers, anyone that could fly could escape rather easily, by that logic anyone that could win could escape from the main floor or underground, but none of the prisoners ever did try to even escape.

When questioned why, they all gave similar answers this isn't my world where am I supposed to go.

This jail, isn't a jail, its a place for people to heal, it's only referred to as jail because people are brought here against their will and the guards were used to stop any fights that would show up, in fact the doors weren't even locked only a few of them were and those belonged to the ones that barely arrived.

So she found herself walking don't the stairs Kitana at her side and Padme with her guards behind her, none of them spoke a word, the entire hall was silent only white walls and white ceiling, with white floors.

Then as she opened the door to the exit she looked up into her daughter's eyes and watched her reaction, Sindel watched as her eyes widened and the silent halls were filled with sound, not the sound of the thunder because of the rain, no it was the sound of life people moving a bot and speaking to one another.

"Kitana welcome to the inner place halls" she said to her daughter.

Kitana only watched the people walk and didn't even react to their voices, Sindel struggled to keep her smile, Kitana had fallen into complete into depression, whatever she must have experienced must have been too much for her and she's retreated into herself, as a way to stay safe.

Sindel takes a deep breath and holds her Reuters hand, the only person that knows how another feels is a person that has gone thru something similar.

"Come on, let's go see what's in here" she tells her daughter and so they begin to walk.

The palace has five floors and hundreds of rooms, not counting the towers that are twenty floors each and have thousands of rooms, no one uses the rooms at the very top for a good reason, there simply aren't enough prisoners and he's made damn sure no one can access those floors without his permission.

The fifth floor is meant for spiritualist, people that can or are learning to fly and those that simply like being in high places, the nursery is on the second floor, alongside the kinder garden and the orphanage, that floor is so heavily guarded that they will have to skip it.

No one is allowed there if they are still considered a prisoner

The schools for young children are there and classes never really stop considering that there aren't enough teachers, there's plenty of room but teachers are in short supply, life isn't all about fighting and people need to learn how to read and write.

The first floor has the home for the elderly, the forge, the technicians and every combat school available, it's there that people train with one another and learn the skills they can use in and outside the island.

The third floor is meant for breeders, slaves and people that held a position of servitude and didn't know anything else, its cut up into three sections, those that are free but have been butlers, maids and so on their entire lives and this is the only place that has use for any of that.

The second category is slaves, that one is self-explanatory and finally breeders, men and women that were used only for producing young, Sindel was about to kill him when she first heard about it.

It was the Edenians and the servants that stopped her, these people were the last if their kind the last breeders, he wouldn't allow such a practice to continue. Sindel understood what they meant, these people will grow old and die and that would be it for the breeders.

The fourth floor was a place where games and all sorts of things to pass the time are put in, people of all ages are there just relaxing and having fun.

In all honesty, these were only the few things Sindel herself was aware of, she knew there were dozens of other things inside the palace but she really hadn't gotten around to see them all, she was aware that the various militaries had their schools here, but she hadn't seen where exactly they thought those they recruited.

As they walked and she sowed Kitana around Sindel noticed that none of this seemed to get a reaction from her daughter, that was until they reached the bottom floor and found three people being scolded for bringing water into the palace.

Sindel followed Kitana's eyes towards the woman that was wearing the mask that covered the bottom half of her face, Maleena, with her was Michael and a knight she didn't recognize.

It was better to stay away from them, even if this wasn't the same Maleena she or her daughter knew it was still a Maleena bad the two had a history together.

"What! but you couldn't have! " a made carrying tows for the there to dry off with screamed.

It was then that Kitana began to walk towards the three, the way she moved was like if she was preparing herself to fight.

"Yeah today she made him into a man" Maleena answered the maid.

"But, but Cristal you just left the palace and Maleena I thought you two were in a relationship" the maid continued.

"Imagine watching the two going at it" Maleena answered the maid.

The doorman that had been scolding the three finally spoke again. "Alright let me see if I understand, you two became adults today and you Maleena watched the whole thing happen" he asked.

"Well the Tarkatans and the other knights with her watched us too, they were witnesses" Michael answered the man, he acted as if what they were saying was the most common thing in the world.

By this point, Kitana had stopped walking and only gave a few steps.

"Look he just had to overwhelm her and stand on top, it's not that hard to understand" Maleena added.

"I'll say, he lifted me up and slammed me back down" the knight added before the three of them stopped talking and looked at each other.

"It was a Tarkatan trial for adulthood, it was a fight" the three said all at once trying to fix the misunderstanding, but their voices had been heard by everyone and a lot of people would talk despite the threes best attempts.

The maid gave a breath of relief "Oh thank goodness I was worried for a moment. Don't scare me like that" she said to the three as she finally handed them the tows.

Maleena began to dry her hair when she noticed Kitana not too far away from her, she walked up to her sister and stood in front of her.

"Nice eyes, they look like mine from back then" Maleena said to Kitana.

"How are you alive?" Kitana asked Maleena.

"I'm not your Mileena, the Kitana from my world rules over Edenia and kept me locked up for so long I went insane, I was her sister we grew up together and she killed me, then I was brought back to life only to be thrown away."

"I was nothing more than a failure to our father and a failure to the one that resurrected me, a puppet only meant to be discarded" Maleena said to Kitana.

"I grew up with my friend Jade and beloved the Emperor was my father, I only knew the truth after you had been completed, we never knew each other before that and by that time we were both adults."

"I've only been manipulated all my life and I don't know what's real. My mother killed me and even in death I was nothing more than a puppet" Kitana said to Maleena.

"Yet puppets we are not, not anymore. Neither of us are slaves, princess or whatever the page is empty here. Let the Kitana and Maleena of this world deal with that mess, look around you, your mothers waiting for you, go spend the time you never did before" Maleena said to Kitana.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kitana asked Maleena.

"Whatever you want, Edenia is being ruled by another version of your mother, if you want to live there go ahead. Edenians are teaching here, along with those that came from other places, this island is a blank sheet for everyone at the moment, go do what you want" Maleena said to Kitana before turning around and walking back to Michaels side.

Sindel walked up to her daughter after that and noticed that her eyes had just a little more life in them. She understood what had happened, the past between them had been buried and it was time to move on.

Sindel thought to herself, that perhaps she should also try to get close to her half daughter, if only to help her daughter heal.

They walked again, until they made it to the training grounds and found several students training, some moved the wind around, while others fought against each other in hand to hand combat, others learned to control their energies and force the rain to go up instead of down.

Kitana walked into the rain and let it fall on her, her hands wide open, when she looked at her Sindel could see that life had finally returned to her daughter's eyes. She walked up to her, all the while not caring about the fact that she herself would be completely wet.

"No more right, no more empress, no more manipulations just no more," Kitana said to her and even if the rain washed her daughter's tears, Sindel knew that Kitana was crying.

"No more, it's just me and you" she answered her daughter, whatever they were in the past was now gone. Sindel noticed Maleena watching them from afar, before Michael hugged and took her away, right now Kitana was what mattered her half daughter would have to wait for now.

Maleena had someone at her side, Kitana only had her. They stayed under the rain at least until they both felt the cold wind on their skin and decided it was time to head back.


	21. Chapter 21

**(Aqua)**

Kazuma had fallen asleep, she couldn't wait anymore, she needed to get to the Galeon her power was disappearing fast and she needed to restore it now.

The captain had offered to keep watch over Kazuma, the only reason she was even walking as fast as she is now, is because it's raining, the rain was new water and that meant a new power source.

She had already let her presence known to the waters here and it accepted her strengthening her. The island was quiet now, no it wasn't quiet, this island will never be quiet, even now the people that can manipulate water or live in water were walking around not really caring about the rain.

The houses here were strange but familiar, there really weren't any trees or green plants, if a person wanted to see something green, like grass, trees or anything to do with nature they would have to leave the island or buy one of the many potted plants being sold.

She began to skip in the growing puddles and waved at the guards as she passed by them, the houses here seemed to lean into each other and if a person walked down an ally or went up, they would swear that every building was apart of another.

Where one started, it only ended where another stopped, this was because of one street or another had forced the buildings to stop.

She danced in the rain and heard it sing her name "Aqua" each raindrop sang, each drop of water had its own voice and yet it was so perfectly in tune with the others that their song was breathtaking.

She finally arrived at the Galeon and the moment the guards laid eyes on her, they guided her down below, mortals weren't allowed in this ship, this was a ship only meant for Gods, their own little piece of Heaven.

Yet she stopped when the noticed that everyone was present at the moment, normally half of the Gods would be off somewhere doing their own thing and it would up to the angels, holy beasts and so on to keep guard.

Yet if someone were to manage to get passed them, they would have to face the convinced might of every God, both inside and outside the sheath.

"Ah, lady Aqua, I see you finally arrived. I take it he survived then" Thor said to her.

"Kazuma is sleeping, but he should be up and about by tomorrow" she answered the Thunder God.

"I see that's good to hear, please replenish your strength, we will explain everything when you're done" Thor added and got out of her way, allowing her to walk up to the sheath and place her hand on it.

The sheaths energy flared and she felt its energies flow into her, it was only a second but a second was all she needed, after all, she was a Goddes and if she was willing a second could and would last an eternity.

She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes "Alright what's going on?" She asked the gathered group of Gods.

There was an uneasy feeling in the room and usually, that spelled disaster, either a city needed to be destroyed or the gods had to kill or imprison a God or Monster and sometimes both in some forsaken place.

"We want to reform our Pantheons, but unfortunately we're all there is." Thor said to her, his long blond hair and muscular body, combined with his young face really made him attractive. Unfortunately for him, none of that was going him a favor at the moment.

There was fear in his eyes.

"What he means is, that unless everyone is okay with this, then this won't happen...Aqua do you want to help create our new pantheon?" Hera asked her.

"Nothing will change, all of us will continue to do what we are doing now, but considering that we can't return to the heavenly realm at the moment...We have everything we need, between all of us." Added a Goddes Aqua had never met before.

"What do I have to do?" She asked/demanded.

This made all thirteen Gods rise from their seats and stand around the sheath. Aqua looked at them and mentally wrote down, that they should really think of a name for the thing.

"We have a heavenly realm, one that houses the souls of those that came to this world with us and we know that even those that went to other realms are coming here as well" Gaia added, before pausing.

"We all need to pour our energy into it and let what happens next happen. Not even I know what that is" Gaia the Titan of the Earth exclaimed to her.

"If it all works out we all regain our strength without having to return here to replenish our strength. If anyone attacks one of us, even if it was self-defense it will be considered an insult to all of us and we will retaliate." Thor told her.

"...Can Kazuma stay with me?" She asked them and the assembled Gods all smiled.

"We have no say in how you treat your brother," they all said at once.

She stretched out her hand and placed it on the sheath, one by one all of the Gods present did the same, each one shrinking or changing form to be able to even touch the sheath.

There was a point where some had to go into the thing just to be able to do their part and the moment they were all ready they let out their power.

If she had to compare it to something, it would be like that one time a man managed to marry not one but two Goddesses. No one knew what happened, how it happened, but they were all left in shock.

It was but a second, but the second was all it took, the entire room was flowing with power and every God had to struggle to keep their energies contained.

"We are one, this is our family. Even if we find members of our old pantheons, we will not show special favor besides warning them or giving a good word from them. The past is the past and we are together now" they all said as one.

It was hidden from mortal and immortal eyes, but each God and Goddes was smiling, before they were alone, now they had each other and heaven help those that attacked them.

It was obvious to them all, that they would never be allowed to enter the heavenly realm here but that didn't matter anymore a new Heaven had just been created. No not created, expanded, the sheath had a heaven in it, one meant for a certain group of people, the only thing they had done was widen the list of people that could get in.

Aqua found herself inside a vast empty room, a single chair placed in front of another, both were on top of a black and white tile floor, there was no sky here, for they were above it, everything from the sides, to the sky was a black empty void.

This was her old room, Aqua sat on her new chair and smiled at her first soul. He wasn't dead, she had made sure of that, he was sleeping now, slowly he began to open his eyes before they instantly widened.

"Hey welcome home" She said to Kazuma, who sat on the chair in front of her

**(Sindel)**

The waves crashed into the sides of the island, each ship shook with each passing wave, they seemed to grow stronger with each passing moment, Sindel didn't care about any of that, she had left Kitana behind sleeping in her room.

Her daughter would soon begin her training inside the palace, right now she couldn't afford to think about her for the moment, no she had something important to do.

As things were she had nothing to give, nothing except for herself.

The Edenian people had accepted her as their leader, but they were from different worlds, everyone was angry when the Captain revealed the truth, that the people from their world weren't the only ones and that there were more people.

He hadn't told them because he wanted to avoid infighting, certain important events could have not happened in one world, wherein another they did. For example, say in one world a person never existed, their wife or husband would have simply married someone else.

What would happen, when one person had memories of events that happened for them, but another person claimed they never happened.

That was just one scenario, a scenario that came to pass, few people can match a Tarkatan in a hand to hand fight and a lot of people ended up being knocked out and dragged back to their homes.

All of this meant that like it or not she was starting from square one just like everyone else and would have to learn as she goes.

She didn't bother to cover herself from the rain, she would soon be dry anyway, her one real issue was the bad hair she would have because of the rain.

She carefully walked up the stairs and noticed that there were no guards, not even the women were present. Sindel wasn't someone to jump to conclusions, but this was troubling something could have happened, there was no way of knowing if the ship had been attacked.

She made her way below deck and nearly slipped when a strong wave hit the ship, again there were no guards the halls of the ship were completely empty.

She readied herself for a fight, but she reminded herself that he lived here and it would take a lot to just put the man down.

Sindel opened the door to his room and it was empty.

"No" Sindel said to herself in a gasp.

"The captain had said that he wanted to leave, the man must have taken his guards, left everything behind and left during the storm." These thoughts and more were growing her mind, when a tap on her shoulder made her jump.

All of those years of combat experience rendered useless in a moment of weakness.

"Need help" Jose/ the Captain said to her.

"I came here and everyone was gone" she said to him.

" I gave everyone the rest of the day off, they said something about celebrating a union or consummating a union?" He said to her.

"But if you were attacked, you need your guards" Sindel said to him.

The captain just smiled at her "Sindel due I really need guards, the're to keep everyone else safe. So what did you want to say? He asked her.

She took a deep breath and slammed him into the wall, not caring for any traps he must have set up and planted a passionate kiss on him.

" Sindel what?" He asked her as he gasped for breath.

"Don't think just do" she said to him as she took ahold of both sides of his head and planted another kiss.

He separated his face from hers and as he was gasping for air "This never happened" he said to her as he lifted her up and began to embrace her, Sindel could feel bother heart along with his beating like crazy.

The storm only grew louder and seemed to strengthen as the night passed, but when the sun began to rise the storm finally ended and a familiar feeling spread all over the island.

Sindel moaned as she began to open her eyes, she didn't want to think of anything, right now she just wanted to enjoy this moment.

She turned around and was about to high the man lying beside her, but her hands only landed on an empty bed. It took her a moment to process the fact that she was alone, then she remembered his words from last night.

"This never happened"

She reminded herself that, last night was just that a night to relieve stress and nothing more, but when she fully opened her eyes she found him sitting at the side of the bed speaking to someone.

"Are you ready?" He asked someone thru his gold portals.

"Yeah I'm ready" the man on the other side answered him.

"We will begin the next fight now. Wolverine versus

Sindel looked at the Captain as the portals close. "Why don't you take this more seriously, if they manage to will all ten tournaments, then there won't be anything you could do to stop the realms from merging" she asked him.

"Begin" Blaze's voice said in the background.

He only turned his head slightly to look at her. "Because there isn't anything we can do. We don't have a proper military to lay siege, because if we do and it fails, that's it for all of the island's defenders."

"Not to mention we also have the civil war going on in this world, once we begin to grow there won't be any way to avoid them" he answered her.

"Wolverine wins" Blaze announced and Sindel was only able to see a man with metal claws that were covered in blood.

"...Perhaps you should form an alliance, keep your kingdom separate while having their help in times of need. Of course this means that you will have to help whoever you choose to side with" She told him, as she wrapped her hands around the Captain.

"...Get dressed, we both have things to do" the Captain told her, before he removed her arms away from him and left the room.

Sindel smiled, he was considering her words.


	22. Chapter 22

**(Thor)**

Perhaps it was the blood that pumped thru his veins or the fact that his power had been completely restored, but by the All-Father he felt good. Asgard was gone, Ragnarok had happened and he was the only survivor.

Yet when the nine realms vanished he fell into a new one, he was no longer Thor prince of Asgard, no now he was just another God of the Sheath. He let out a smile at the thought of such a name.

Yet it wasn't all that wrong, Mount Olympus, The World tree and so on were things that Gods or worlds were placed upon, a sheath was just one more thing added to the list.

He let himself rise into the air and watched the mortals and not so mortal's mingle about, he allowed his eyes to search for champions and watched as the world became bright and the forms of mortals and those with long lives vanish, until only a few remained.

The Edenians were the first to reveal themselves to him, their long lives, aptitude for magic and somewhat peaceful nature almost reminded him of the elves, they even had the arrogant belief that they were the god's gift to the worlds.

He explained at that thought, something never changed.

Then it was the Captain and his adopted son followed closely behind, they were both dim lights, comparable to stars in the sky, tiny things but impossible not to notice. Next were the Kryptonians, all of them seemed to be growing in power uncontrollably, that growth had stopped now, whatever magic this world had, it forced their energies to stay at a manageable amount.

The various Atlanteans had formed their own little society below the waves and the only reason they even remained at the island was simply because of how few in number they were. Thor didn't say it, but from the looks in the eyes of many of those that call the sea their home, they must have witnessed things that made them put their revolution to those in the surface away from them.

There is safety in numbers after all.

Thor willed his eyes to search for those with skill, he already knew of those that had raw power, now he needed to know who could fight without it.

His eyes instantly met a familiar form Logan the one once called Wolverine, a couple of Tarkatan worries, a knights-soldiers-ninjas and martial artist that stood over those around them

Yet as he looked around even to the lands beyond the island where those that fled the infighting, he noticed that for every, one capable person a dozen untrained people surrounded them. This had indeed become a city, a true city one where people lived their lives and hoped that those in power could protect them, while they simply lived their lives.

How long had it been since he was in a place like this, a land where Gods-champions and mortals meet.

He noticed a bright blue and white light, accompanied by a tiny green one. They knew instantly who the two were and considering he had nothing better he decided to follow them, he followed them past the empty fields, beyond the tree lines and beyond the various rock formations, before he knew it three had passed.

He was surprised that even in this distance scouts were walking around, keeping watch for any troublemakers and yet the two kept walking, at night they would light fires tell stories about their friends that were now gone and to Thors surprise stories about Earth...Midgard.

The smell of iron and milk reached his senses, he looked beyond the two Goddes and her champion and was momentarily impressed by the level of skill of the hunter, before his eyes hardened.

Over a hundred deer were slaughtered and left to rot, their bodies were torn apart and blood along with intestines colored the grass, only that these weren't deer, someone had placed an encampment on various men turned them into deer and killed them.

No wonder Aqua had come here, the souls of these men called for salvation, to be able to leave these lands, whoever had done this had even prevented their souls from leaving.

Thor noticed Kazuma kneeling down to pick something up and showed it to Aqua, she immediately became tense, there was no reason to hide and if they asked he would tell them the truth.

"What is that?" He asked the two as he landed in front of them.

"Thor, what are you going here?" Aqua asked him.

"I noticed you leaving the mainland and heading out, out of all of us, you never do that. So I followed you" he answered Aqua.

"...We have a problem" Kazuma said to him as he handed to him a badge only used by the guards of the island.

"Someone turned them into animals and hunted them" Kazuma said as he looked around, at that moment a spell began to be lifted and the souls of those men entered Lady Aqua.

"Kazuma" Aqua said as she looked around "They're not the only one" she said to Kazuma as various animals began to emerge, all of them had one thing in common they were all male.

Thor placed one hand upon Lady Aqua's head and she allowed him to see what she was seeing.

Instantly thunder could be heard for miles as his rage at the sight in front of him made his blood boil. For miles in every direction were the imprisoned forms of morals, either dead or still living, however, what enraged Thor was knowing that the souls were forced to remain against their will.

"Lady Aqua, we must inform the others. These men were under our protection, our pantheon lives within the island, that means these were our people and the land here is unclaimed." Thor said to Aqua, but the Goddes didn't at a word, she just kept looking around.

"Kazuma teleport us home" Aqua said to Kazuma and the man did so.

"...Thor...we need to have a meeting about this" Aqua said to him before turning to Kazuma and asking him to stay out of this, for this meeting will be between Gods.

The young ma reluctantly did so but reminded the Goddes to call him if anything happens, after all it wasn't the first time he defeated a God.

Thor just smiled at the man's confidence, yet when one beats a Devil King and a Goddes its hard not to be confident in one's skill.

They began to walk back to the Galeon it was only when they had left Kazuma behind that lady Aqua spoke.

"The Amazons are here and Artemis was the one that did that"

Thor proses her words and it was only when they reached the deck of the Galeon that he let his thoughts be known, "Then will learn to fear us, as for their protector...she will need to be broken" he said as the door to their meeting room was opened.

Already all of the Gods and Goddess were present, it was their first official meeting as a pantheon after all.

Their smiles vanished as they heard about what he and Lady Aqua found, but it was the seal of the island's guards and the fact that Lady Aqua slowed for the memories of the souls to be displayed for all of the Gods to see that sealed the attacker's fates.

It was Hera who won on the punishment at the end, she had offered to run the Amazons into pleasure girls for the Gods and their chosen, as for Artemis, if she loved her chastity so much then she simply had to lose it.

No matter what the Goddes did she would never be able to restore it in the end, she spoke from experience after all.

"There's just one problem, the year hasn't passed" Aphrodite said.

"That's not a problem, no one will be a slave on this island or its protected areas. That place they're in, isn't a protected area, not is it this island. We can have our fun there and so can many many others, what happens there stays there" said a Trickster God Thor had never heard of before.

"Normally I would be against this and go against all of you, but this is too much and it has to be punished with the same amount of force they dished out" the trickster God said before going silent.

"There's just one issue, keeping him distracted, I'm sure that by now he's already aware" Thor said as the door to the room opened.

"Your right I know and if you never mention this again, I'll look the other way." The Jose said as he entered the room.

"I was coming here to ask you how many soldiers you needed and if there were any special weapons you might have use for" he said to the gathered group of Gods.

"You're aware that this is an insult to us. Your presence isn't welcomed at the moment" Hera said to Jose.

"I'm aware of that. Let's all look the other way and never mention this again" Jose said to them and they all out a small smile, understanding the man's unspoken words.

This meeting never happened.

**(Kazuma) six days later**

I walked onto the ship and found that the Captain was already waiting for me, Aqua hadn't returned yet and I was starting to get worried.

"Good your hear, Kazuma I need a favor from you. Remember that old castle the one you found those hot girls in, well we haven't had time to explore what's beyond it, I want you to do it." The captain said to me.

"Sure but Aqua's busy doing God things" I answered him

"I know, can you believe they kicked me out, saying that it was a God issue and I wasn't welcome" he said to me.

"It's an easy mission, you can do it alone or take a team with you" the captain added, before patting me on the back, he never waited for me to answer, before he turned around and walked back below deck, the last thing he said to me was.

"When you get to the old castle, go five to eight days distance from there, I know you can teleport" the jerk did even turn around to say any of that.


	23. Chapter 23

I left the ship and a lot of the guards were looking at me, it was obvious that they wanted me to bring them along, the island was peaceful and in some days that made it boring, but I didn't feel like leading a team at the moment, so I decided to do this alone.

I could have just teleported to the trees near the castle but I needed a couple of things, namely the word used by the teachers in the palace, those things were the size of a ring that could fit on your finger when they weren't being used and somehow became thick enough and big enough to be able to keep a person tied up and not hurt them, when they were being used.

I let out a small smile, I didn't have to go all the way to the palace, today everyone was training in the Coliseum, my plan is simple, go ask for some spare wires and be on my way.

No team, no asking for help and absolutely no bringing anyone along, that's how my problems started the first time around.

As I walked to the Coliseum I noticed that there weren't a lot of people out today, I wasn't surprised, the streets were slippery and because everything is made of stone and gold here that just means that days like this one are just waiting for accidents to happen.

I finally arrived at the Coliseum and found a bunch of kids standing at the entrance, they all had wooden swords, sticks and so on, I didn't know if they were practicing or playing, most likely playing considering the big smiles they had on their faces.

I walked passed them and found the teams training, they moved their hands at the same time and moved their feet in a synchronized form or at least they tried, one person moved to fast, another one forgot the moves and went the wrong way or didn't move and even some people ended up hitting one another.

I could see the teachers face and for some reason, she seems to be used to all the mess in front of her, either she had given up expecting the group to move perfectly or she had done this before and knew what to expect from people.

Next to that group was another group, unlike the one before this one had weapons, none of them were real, just things made of plastic, wood and so on, suddenly they all turned to each other and acted like if they were blocking attacks, before stopping and acting like if they were dancing.

I was surprised to find Maleena was in this group, she had her hair down and her clothes were nothing more but a long gray robe, but if she was here then that meant Michael was here too.

I soon found him in the first group struggling to keep up with the rest of the group's movements, he either moved to fast or stopped halfway when he realized he was doing things wrong, I stopped for a moment when I saw someone that looked like Maleena in the first group moving perfectly.

She was almost an exact copy of Maleena, but she didn't have her teeth, she looked Human. J stopped to look at her as she moved, there was an elegance there and I would have stayed there looking at her had the sound of swords hitting each other not snapped me out the trance she had put me under.

Finally, I found the person I was looking for, the teacher of the last group and when I was about to call out to her she vanished in a swirl if purple light.

Well there were still two other people I could ask for the wires and if they couldn't or wouldn't let me borrow them, then I would just leave, I was about to walk towards the closes teacher when Enemy Detection suddenly activated.

I threw my self onto the ground and I noticed that a woman's leg barely missed me.

"Kazuma, I was wondering when you would show up. Come here to finest what you started" she said to me as she began to walk around me, like a lion that was sizing up its prey.

I stood up and looked at her, only to realize that all three cases had stopped doing what they were doing and we're now looking at us.

"Listen I came here hoping that" I began to explain to her but she just cut me off.

"Came here for a quick one, sure I'm up for a spar, but there's nowhere for you to hide here" she said to me with a predatory smile, there was a cockiness in her voice and her dark almost black eyes seemed more amused by our conversation than anything else.

I finally got a good look at her, she had long black hair, light skin, soft lips not red they were almost pink in color, she's average in height and she's firm because even if she has muscles here and there they don't make her look like a man in any way.

If her breast and but we're bigger she would make a lot of heads turn.

I just looked at her and realized as she began to smile and I realized something. "I'm going to have to do this aren't I?" I asked her.

"Yep" she answered with a voice that sounded like if she was about to laugh.

"Can I at least get your name, I mean you know mine and I don't know yours" I said to her.

All of a sudden I heard a group of women let out a laugh. "Did you hear that girls he thinks he can get my name. Kazuma you really have to learn the custom, if I was any other girl you would be proposing marriage because of that." She said to me before pausing and assuming her combat stance.

"Good thing I know you don't know how we do things, just ask for my name after the fight bedtime, because you won't get your prize today." She said threw another kick at my head.

Enemy Detection alerted me to an attack coming from below, I tried to block her kick but it never landed, she had faked her attack. I was forced to jump back to avoid being hit and I realized I had avoided another kick.

Then I noticed the way she was standing when we both regained our footing, she was barehanded, this was the girl that fought with her hands. I didn't recognize her thought her mast on and because she was wearing a long red Chinese dress.

"Well at least I know which one I'm fighting," I said to myself as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mask, the moment the thing covered the top part of my face, I felt an invisible weight leave me.

I looked at her and smiled, she just lifted her eyebrows and waved at someone to throw something at her, I watched as she tied her mask to the bottom of her face before we both looked at each other.

We slowly began to walk in a circle trying to stare each other down, I don't know why we were doing it, maybe this was how girls from where she's from flirted, but in the blink of an eye she was right next to me about to land a punch directly on my ribs.

Enemy Detection flared as I dodged her attack, only for me to it to flare again, I had to jump up to avoid her punch and it was only because I used escape to get away from her that save me from being kicked in mid-air.

She was keeping me moving so I wouldn't be able to defend myself, but I needed to attack I couldn't keep running away, so I looked around for anything that could help me and there was nothing, nothing except for a lot of dirt.

My moment was over and enemy detection flared again, except this time, I used Wind Breath to pick up all of the dirt I could and added Create Earth to it, making a small tornado around me.

It did what it had to do and she stopped her attack, I pulled out the rope I usually carry and used bind, it was over, she fell to the ground and applause began to come from everyone present.

"Alright, alright everyone, go back to your training. I hope you all learned from this." Another woman said to everyone.

"So Kazuma, what did you need from us?" She asked me.

"I was hoping that I could buy or borrow some of that wire you use

You know the one that's kept in the rings." I answered her.

"Sure how many do you need?" She asked as she began to walk towards a bunch of bags near the benches.

'Shouldn't we untie her first?" I asked her as we left her friend behind.

"No, it will be her punishment for interrupting everyone's training" she answered me before pulling put five rings made of wire.

"Is this enough?" She said to me.

"Yeah thanks" I answered her before I walked back to the first girl and undid the Binding spell, I teleported to where the trees were after that, if I needed anything, I could just teleport home and back to where I was before that.


	24. Chapter 24

**(Elsewhere )**

The fight had begun and as expected the Amazons were putting up a good fight, unfortunately for them this wasn't a battle they could win, had this been any other battle or punishment they would have stood a chance.

Unfortunately for them, this was the first battle and act of justice the Pantheon was performing and there for everyone was involved, all six Gods and Goddesses were attacking the warrior women with their various abilities.

Even the thirteenth God was helping out and he was nothing more than a Kitchen God, sadly the Amazons were fighting a losing battle.

Thor stood in front of Artemis his hammer growing brighter until it was a blinding white light, neither God or Goddes dared to stand down their anger and pride would not let them.

"I'll give you a chance to end all of this, simply return those men back to their original forms and we will forgive you" Thor said to Artemis.

The Goddess looked at the Thunder God and before raising her bow and firing her arrows at the Thunder God.

**(Kazuma)**

I teleported to the trees I had used to hid in when I first met the women that now worked in the palace, I walked out of the trees and soon found myself in the ruins of the town, kingdom or was it a city.

Whatever it was, there was a lot of broken houses and a broken castle that had no one living in them, at least I hoped no one still lived in them. I was tempted to just walk away but the captain had told me to scout around.

I walked from building to building and there was nothing in them, just clasps ceilings and old houses covered in dust, some had animal footprints others didn't.

"You drop your guard too easily," someone said begin me and I instantly ran away from whoever it was.

When I turned around to see who it was, had to stop myself from running when I notice that it was Bruce, he was wearing some kind of strange black suit and if I didn't know any better, I would have sworn the thing was armor.

It was like a combat suit only that it was dark gray and had a black bat symbol on its chest, Bruce had his head covered with some sort of scarf, but I'd recognize that chin anywhere.

"Hey what are, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He just stood there looking all mysterious, maybe he was to scare me but I already knew who he was, so I wasn't scared. So while we looked at each other I decided to do something to any him, I just waved at him and slowly started to get near him, until I was close enough to actually get him to react.

"Boo" Bruce said, as I waved my hand him near his face, I felt my heart nearly jump out of my chest, how was he so creepy.

"Jose asked me to keep an eye on you and help you look around, just in case you missed anything" Bruce said to me with his usual no-nonsense voice.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked him, after all I had just arrived here ten minutes ago.

"...He told me to go ahead of you, because you had a way of getting here faster than normal people" Bruce said to me before he turned around and started walking towards the castle.

"I already explored the first two floors, there's nothing more than furniture, old weapons and skeletons. Which do you want to take the top or the bottom floors" he said to me as I stood in front of the broken castle walls.

"Waite, what are we going to do with all of the things in there?" I asked him.

"Nothing, this was once the Edenian's home, we'll include them in our report...Don't touch anything, things in old castles, are usually harmless, but sometimes you find cursed items and things that just don't leave you alone." He said to me as he walked into the castle.

"I'll take the bottom floors, the dungeon and anything that might be dangerous will be kept there, plus you never answered" Bruce said to me with a small smile on his face,

I couldn't help but wonder if he was making fun of me or if he was teasing me, he didn't even wait for me to answer him before he left, still, there was no point in me just standing here, so I began to go upstairs.

Unfortunately, there weren't any stairs they were completely destroyed and so I had to use the rubble to get to the second floor. Every room I looked in had dust covering it, there were things here and there that somehow didn't have any dirt on them, I decided not to touch those, there was magic there and that usually meant trouble.

It's amazing how much ground you can cover when you're alone and in a giant building, so I moved from room to room and floor to floor, there was nothing here. Somehow I had reached the last floor of the castle and noticed that as far as the eye could see, the entire place had nothing in it, just empty fields, with high grass and brief patches of trees.

I left after a moment the sun was starting to go down and even if the view was amazing I couldn't stay here, I didn't want to walk inside a broken castle while it was dark, when I finally made it to the first floor I found Bruce waiting for me, but he looked like if he had been in not one but a lot of fights.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"The suit is made to take a lot of damage...there were a lot of traps below ground. Kazuma hand me that ring of yours or make it so I can talk to him" Bruce said to me and by the tone in his voice, he had found something.

I lifted the ring the captain had given me and soon the man was standing in front of me.

"I found something" Bruce said to the captain and the captain just looked at him, it was obvious he was waiting for an explanation.

"The castle has the typical dungeon, but beyond that, there are a lot of tunnels, tunnels that have fresh water. I found signs of something living in them and from the looks of it they aren't friendly" Bruce said as he lifted up an instant picture and showed it to the captain.

The captain's hologram stretched his hand out and took the picture from Bruce's hand. "Face huggers?" The captain asked Bruce.

"There are signs of them all over the place, but for some reason, they're avoiding the island. It could be the shields or traps you set up are keeping them away, or all of the powerful deities and metahumans there are to greate of a threat for the moment." Bruce said to the captain.

"Get back here if you think it's too dangerous to keep exploring, we'll gather an extermination team" the captain answered Bruce.

"We still need to get a basic outline of the surrounding area, two people can move unnoticed more than a group of them" Bruce answered the captain, his decision was clear, they had to keep making out the area.

"It's better if we set up camp" Bruce said to me, as he walked towards the wall near him and began to clean out a spot for him to sit on.

I walked up to him and asked what a Face Hugger was.

"It's a fixture of a spider and a scorpion, it has acid blood, comes out of eggs the size of an African football and don't let them touch your face, they will make you pregnant with their incomplete form" he explained to me, before he became quiet and began to breathe calmly.

I exhaled and cleaned out a spot for me, before I set Enemy Detection at maximum and went to sleep.

()()()()()+)

**Characters from other worlds shown or mentioned so far.  
Mortalkombat**  
Sindel  
Maleena/Mileena  
Kitana  
Raiden  
**Gifting this wonderful world with blessings **  
Kazuma  
Aqua  
**D.C comics**  
Bruce Wayne/ Batman  
Clark/ Superman  
**High school DxD**  
Riser Phenex  
Issei  
**Star wars **  
Padme and her escorts


	25. Chapter 25

**(Jose)**

I watched the small boats begin to drift out into the lake, or is this thing still considered an ocean despite the island cutting the ocean down into two small sections between the island and the two mainlands.

So far nothing has happened because of what I did and with luck, nothing ever will.

It's a strange thing seeing the island the way it is, its a place with a lot of faces, at night the small boats drift in the ocean, their plans along with the light of the fish men below the water makes one hell of a view.

During the day people are walking around and arguing with one another despite how different they are, on hot days almost everyone stays indoors and those that really don't feel the heat or can control or are made of first have the island to themselves.

The same thing goes for those that really don't mind being wet, when it rains, the island is theirs to enjoy.

'Does the neglectful king not enjoy his kingdom?" A woman said to me as she walked up the stairs.

"It's been a long time since you came here" I answered her.

"A ruler is a ruler, even if she has nothing to rule. The people looked for someone to follow and I was the only one left" Padme said to me as she walked up to where I was standing.

"You haven't used your throne room and people are starting to wonder if they've done something to insult you," she said to me as she flowers my gaze.

"It's quite a view, isn't it?" She said toe as she stood next to me before taking a wooden box and taking a seat.

"Why did you come here Padme?" I asked her.

Her lips formed a smile but it was a tired one. "This is the only place where no one will bother me, I just need some time to rest." She said to me before taking out a bag of potato chips and start to eat it.

I looked at her for a moment. "Never thought I've seen a Queen or Empress do that" I said to her.

"It a good thing not, those days are over. I only rule over a few people and races from the galactic council... You need to start doing your job" she said to me as she offered me some chips...

I took one and ate it"I'm not a king and I don't want to be one" I said to her.

An uneasy silence fell between us. "Then will you let them tear each other apart? Like it or not you keep everyone together, as long as their king sits on that throne, the trouble makers will know not to try anything. The people will know that their kings cares about them, because he gave them a place to call home when they didn't have anywhere to go"

"I'm not a king" I answered her.

"Then you should have never helped anyone" Padme immediately answered me.

"..."

"...What happened to all of that makeup you used?" I asked her, as I tried to lighten the mood.

"I don't need to use it anymore. What are you going to do, the expansion is about to begin and the surrounding areas are already being changed to suit the people's needs."

"Look around you, most of the people here all come from somewhere where there's some sort of ruler and for that moment that ruler is you. Even if it wasn't you, they've all gathered around those they know have power, what do you think those people will do if you aren't around" she said to me as one of her guards served her a glass of orange juice.

Fireflies had begun to fly in the sky their red, blue and yellow lights blinked in the sky as they moved around.

"It's so quiet" I said to myself only for Padme to being to talk.

"It's the calm before the storm, only those that have been in wars or battles recognized it"

I could hear Michael and Maleena walking up the stairs, the two rabbits were still clinging on to each other, they laughed as they talked to one another.

"It must be good young" I said to them as they began to walk on to the deck of the ship.

The two looked at me with shocked faces as Sindel began quickly walked onboard, but she wasn't alone her daughter walked close behind her.

"What's the occasion?" I asked them, but Maleena and Michael just kept walking until they were out of sight.

"I don't know if I have to have the talk with that boy" I asked myself, as I remembered that Michael lived on the streets for the majority of his life and Maleena did way worse when she was younger.

I called for two chairs for Somdel and Kitana so they could sit down and Padme just looked at me like if she was asking for her own seat, despite the fact that she was already sitting down.

"...I'll go to the palace tomorrow, but I won't enter that room, it's too dangerous. Maybe not for you, but for me it's a giant cage one that I don't know if I could ever escape from" I said to Padme before I summoned a bottle of wine and four cups and poured myself a drink

If they wanted some they could serve themselves.

"Captain, I want to show you how far I've gotten." Michael said to me as Maleena stood near the entrance to the lower level of the ship.

As he walked up to me, the gold rings I gave him began to manifest around him and somehow the kid began to float off the ground. I looked at the kid and called for my gate, there really wasn't a fight between us, we just spent the night throwing swords at each other, only for the rings and portals to swallow them up and throw them back at us.

The entire time the four women and the guard watched us, they spoke to one another, what they talked about, I don't know, nor did I care, I was too busy having the most fun I had in months or at least what felt like months.

Somewhere along the night, I found my laughing, as I was chased around by the kid. We played cat and mouse until we both got tired and Michael went below deck and went to bed.

By the time we were done all three women were wore gone and I found myself alone on the deck again only that the sun was already in the sky again, it seems like today is one of those days the sun doesn't rise but is already up there and will only get brighter, until night finally comes again.

The guard shifted again, for some reason I've been spending the nights on the deck of the ship more and more. I feel like I'm walking around aimlessly looking for something to do, something just to keep busy, something to keep me away from having to think about my situation.

I've kept working up until now and that kept me away from everything, everyone, they had to come to me, if they needed anything. Almost no one comes here now, the only ones that do come here are those that have already been here before, but this is starting to get boring.

Maybe I should start looking for something else to do, but what can I do when no one even tries to talk to me when I'm walking around and those that I talk to, get really nerves and begin to stutter.

But if I get off this ship, I lose my chance of ever truly leaving, no that's not true, I can walk and use something in the gate to teleport away. No what I'm scared about is having so many people depending on me and me, I'll go back to being stuck in a job I really don't care about.

"I guess I can always get someone to replace me" I said to myself as I began to walk off the ship.

It's funny never gave it a name and even now, I still can't pronounce the one it already has. I felt the ship and how it seemed to cling on to me, it felt warm, like if it was hugging me.

It was saying goodbye.

I stopped walking and looked down at the floor "I'll be back one day, plus you have everyone else" I said to the ship and for some reason I felt like if I wanted to cry.

The ship has been with me since day one, when I woke up on the pile of sand, its been with me as I gathered my small crew and now I'm leaving it behind. It's better if I walk to the palace, no one wants to arrive anywhere they don't want to be quickly.

Like ideal people gasp and her out of my way, for some reason even some animals do that. My guard followed behind me and when I finally reach the gates of the Palace, to Tarkatans open the doors for me.

I didn't speak to anyone, I doubt anyone even saw me. I just walked to a large pair of stone doors and entered when the Tarkatans opened them.

A giant room with a throne, the walls were decorated with stone carvings of all kinds of what I could only assume were gods and goddesses, thick stone pillars liked perfectly between the carvings, separating them.

A yellow carpet was placed on the floor and a blue carpet led directly to the throne, considering the size of the room, the carpets are giant. I walked up to the stone throne, it was nothing more than a giant chair made of red stone.

The ceiling was dark, but all the lights hanging from the sky looked like stars.

The moment I sat on the throne I hated it, this place was cold and empty.

"Gasp" a woman said and before anyone could say anything, she was already kneeling at the door, with both hands on the floor and her head touching her knees.

I knew it was a mistake coming here, but the workers began to gather when they noticed her and some even ran to tell everyone else, considering I could hear their footsteps.

They soon blocked the only exit and I was trapped, unable to escape a place I never wanted to be in.

**(Thor)**

The Amazons were now in chains, their fates were already decided, they believed themselves superior and that they were worth more than gold. Those beliefs would end soon, they would become the pleasure tools for the gods and their champions to enjoy, before they would be discarded and become everyone else's.

Thor spat blood, the goddess was indeed a fighter, however, she was starting to get tired and would soon begin to make mistakes. He smiled at that, perhaps they could help her with that and the screams began as the gods began to choose which ones they preferred.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kahn= Emperor or Empress **

**(Elsewhere)**

The world was quiet for better or worse invisible lines had been set and each Emperor had carved out their empire, their various supporters had sent in messengers or spoke to them directly hoping to be the ones who picked the winning side.

Others had decided to simply watch and see what happens, they would only get involved when one side seemed to be overwhelming the others.

Empress Kitana watched her people fortifying the walls of the village she had settled in, already they were strengthening buildings and preparing themselves for any invasion that would come.

Her focus was now set on strengthening supply lines and strengthening relations with her allies.

Kitana Kahn watched the sunrise and smiled even in hard times like these it was best to find something that could bring peace to one's heart or so that's what she wanted to believe, she had to find something anything that could calm her fears, because if she didn't, she would be overwhelmed by the darkness of these times.

Like or not two of the greatest threats to the realms had just returned and they didn't even site to know what was going on, before they began to destroy any sense of progress Outworld had achieved.

The Dragon Emperor forced the people to kneel and stay like that even after he had left, he would sometimes leave them there for days and if any were to stand their souls would be ripped from their bodies and place into one of his many undead soldiers.

Shao Kahn strengthens his defenses and has already turned his eyes towards other realms, his armies will need more than simple brute strength and magic, his eyes are set on Earthrealm but for their technology and weapons.

He knows that he needs any advantage he can get, for right now is the uneasy peace between the kingdoms, the time when they all lick their wounds and prepare for the fight ahead.

Kotal Kahn was that ended up the with the worst and best outcome, he held by far the greatest amount of allies and a way to keep them all fed and paid, but he now heals himself as he took the most damage from the previous two Emperor's.

Despite any of this their territories shrink and grow with each passing day, villages are attacked- saved- lost and settled, like it or not but until the fighting ends this is how Outworld will be.

Thor slammed Artemis onto the ground and the goddess struck him again and again and again forcing him to let her go, when the thunder God did so, Artemis only had a moment to breathe before the thunder gods hand was on her head once again.

She kicked him with all her strength only for her attack to do no harm, her eyes began to widen and began to fill with terror as Thor forced a metal collar on her neck, she used all her power to push him away, yet Thor mentally called to his hammer and slammed it onto the collar forcing it to lock.

Artemis tried to run away and regain some of her strength, but an invisible chain held by Thor was yanked and made her fall on her back.

Her heartbeat began to go faster and faster, long gone was her certainty, her knowledge that as a Goddes she was untouchable.

"Nooo!" She screamed as a shackle was placed on her right arm.

She summoned whatever power she had left and took hold of the thunder gods hammer and threw it away as far as she could, yet the hammer only returned on its own and with the strick of metal hitting metal, the goddess lost all her power.

She was no better than a mortal now, Thor forced her to her feet and she soon laid eyes on the Amazons.

"So what do we do with them no?" Asked a clown God.

"The rules are no slaves or prisoners within the city, those laws do not apply outside of it. They liked this land so much that they dare to attack those that serve under us, well they can live in it then" Thor answered.

"I do believe the Humans have a saying, what happens there stays there" Added the wine God.

"So that means a new town?" Aqua asked the gathered group of gods.

Aphrodite and Hera just smiled at her. "No Aqua, it's going to be a city for those that just want to have fun" Aphrodite answered Aqua as she along with the other four Goddess approached Artemis and laced their hands on her.

No one except for the Trickster God and Aqua noticed it but they all had weekend the chains and collars and shackles that held Artemis, yet they somehow added something of their own. Perhaps it was one last slap to the face, perhaps it was something else, but at the end, no one truly cared, for now it was the time to decide who would be the ones to place their marks on the newly acquired land.

**(Sindel)**

They had arrived at the palace and noticed that something was going on the servants- teachers and employees seemed to be more on edge, some were smiling more than usual, while others just looked worried.

Since looked at Kitana for a moment and her daughter just looked at her back, they didn't talk about the past, it was better to move on and not look back, some things are too painful.

Kitana for her part had thrown herself into her training and tried to do anything that kept her from remembering anything, but Sindel could hear her crying when she thought she was alone.

Maleena and Kitana didn't speak to each other and acted like neither one of them was in the room, if they somehow ended up bumping into one another, in one occasion they both greeted a group of people that accompanied the other and completely ignored one another.

Last night Maleena never even went near them, she just watched from afar, as father and son had some quality time together. She wished she would one day be as close to her daughter as those two were and perhaps one day her half daughter would join them.

She had missed both young women growing up, everything about Kitana was a mystery, from why she and Maleena wore revealing clothing, to why her daughter's gaze seemed to stay on Maleena and Michael when they held one another.

Perhaps there was a lover somewhere along the line.

They stopped walking when they noticed the large stone doors of the throne room were opened, usually when that happened children would sneak in there to play, someone was cleaning or peoples hormones were out of control and they were having some fun.

Yet this seemed different, they both silently agreed to go see what was going on and as they approached the room they heard a man screaming.

"I'm telling you we need to start expanding now, we've already had people coming here just to escape all of the problems. How long until those problems come here" a soldier said to someone.

The moment her eyes laid on Jose sitting on his throne Sindel felt a hint of jealousy was it? No, it couldn't be, she was irritated, after all, she had told him to come here a while ago and he didn't listen, Padme that hadn't ever really visited him, told him the same thing and here he was.

"Alright, but for now only scout around for places we can use and avoid all kinds of combat" Jose said to the soldier.

"That's exactly what we have been doing" the soldier instantly answered Jose.

"Do you have the materials needed to build anything? Do you have the weaponry to defend anything?" Jose asked the soldier.

"No, but you do" the soldier answered Jose and the room became quiet.

"And what will you do the day I'm not around?" Jose answered the soldier and the man left judging by the look in his eyes he was not pleased with the answer Jose gave him.

Even from the entrance to the room Sindel could hear Jose talking to himself. "One day on this thing and I already want to go back to the ship.

Sindel smiled at this, she would see him tonight, right now Kitana had a class to attend and she had a meeting she couldn't miss.


	27. Chapter 27

Jose listened to another pointless petition for building a settlement but when he asked how were the people playing to defend or even maintain any of it, the answer was the same one given to him by everyone that came before.

Three days, three days of the same tired speech and not a single satisfying answer had been given, by this point he had just about had it, not even those with technology could give a good response.

Either they could build what they needed, but couldn't maintain it, or they could maintain it, but couldn't make new parts, that would only be able to use what they already had.

It's was just one thing after another and before he knew it night time had come and gone and somehow three days had passed, it wasn't until someone ordered the doors closed that he finally was able to close his eyes.

"You really need to learn to put your foot down" Sindel said to him as she walked into the throne room.

"I see you have a thing for Chinese dresses" Jose said to Sindel as he laid eyes on her, but he didn't have the strength to care, he didn't even notice that the form-fitting dress lined perfectly with all of Sindel's curves or the fact that the woman swayed her hips seductively as she walked.

No, what he cared about was just getting some sleep.

Sindel noticed this but continued to act as she did anyway, she knew that the neglectful king needed a treat and he had said that he enjoyed the view after all. The guards didn't bother stopping her from getting near him, after all why would they, she had visited him on the ship dozens of times already.

"Does the king not enjoy his kingdom?" She asked him already knowing the answer.

"What do I have to enjoy, everyone just wants more. I have it but it's never enough, hell the only answer I want is we can protect it together and work in building it together or something along those lines"

"But everyone just says give me and you have no say in what we do with it" Jose answers Sindel as he looked at the ceiling.

"Sindel you were an Empress before right? Well nearly everyone from Edenia works here so" he began to ask but Sindel just placed her finger on his lips, stopping him from saying another word.

She just smiled at the foolish man. "Some leaders gain power thru fear, others are lifted up by the people and others simply are born into their position. They all have one thing in common, the people will follow."

"No, no one will follow me and that woman now sits on her throne in the Edenia of this universe. The woman in front of you is just that a woman, someone that relives her stress along with yours and nothing more." She answered him before he could ask her to take the job from him.

Jose just exhaled and the light of his eyes seemed to dim.

"Your problem is, you're to do things all on your own, before you can grow, you have to get your house in order. You need a council people to help you deal with all this mess" she said to the man that now had his eyes closed.

"Bit that will tighten the rope around my neck even more" he answered her.

Sindel just looked at the man and understood what he meant, he didn't want this any of this, but everyone had learned that he could just make things happen, so the people turned to look at him.

To the captain, this was a prison and he was the prisoner. Sindel wondered for a moment if she was doing more harm than good by encouraging him to strengthen his position as ruler, but what were the alternatives, anyone else would start a war for a throne that had no power.

People would just be fighting for something for them to say I'm in charge now, it's for that very reason that people had let coming here when they realized he finally sat down to do his job properly.

Besides him who else was there? The gods? They were too busy doing their own thing, not to mention almost no one worshiped them here, Sindel knew that with time that one small detail would change.

The new military or air force or navy, no they were too focused on what problems would come and wouldn't accept any alliance unless it suited their objectives. Sometimes alliances meant neither side one anything at all.

Everyone else was too busy living their lives or thinking that they were better than those around them because they could fight, use magic or had better technology than those around them.

The sad reality was that the overworked man was the only candidate for the job and because of that he would be forced to do it until he died or someone better showed up.

"I need to get some sleep, but I need a favor from you. Get in contact with your other you and find out if there's a place everyone can flee to should everything fall apart." Jose said to her before he began to snore, the man had fallen asleep on the throne.

Sindel looked at him, before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Foolish king falling asleep isn't attractive at all" she said to him before leaving the room and signaling to a servant to put a blanket on the sleeping fool.


	28. Chapter 28

Sindel walked out of the throne room, it was better to let the man sleep, yet as she left the room a man that smelled like blood carrying a six-pack of beer walked right passed her.

"The kings resting" one of the guards said to the man and as Sindel looked at the two men exchanging looks, there was an understanding between the two and the guard stepped outside letting the man walk in.

The man wasn't very tall, in fact he was slightly shorter than the average person, he wore blue pants, beige boots and a jacket that was the same color, the man's short black hair seemed as if it was packed on top of itself.

Yet as he walked towards Jose's sleeping form, the man walked with a sense of guard, like if he was expecting an attack to come at any moment, yet when he reached Jose he just sat right next to his throne and opened a can of beer before he began to drink it.

"Wake up, we need to talk" he said to Jose, who snapped his eyes open, like if he was in shock, behind him several portals opened.

"We need to talk" the man said again.

Jose just looked at the man and said. "Wolverine, I've been awake for three days man, can it wait?"

The man only took another drink and answered Jose. "No, I know you've been stalling. People are talking, some support you others don't"

Jose reached for a beer and opened it before taking drink himself. "So which one are you?"

"The guy that tells you the truth... Your afraid of the consequences of the decision you make isn't you?" Wolverine asked Jose before he opened up another can.

"...Yeah...I do t know what to do, no one has any real way of doing anything and everyone just expects me to give them whatever they need" Jose said to Wolverine.

"Do it, I was there when everyone was exploring rhe world and back then people only had the clothes on their back and sometimes not even that"

"I bet your wondering, if I give the green light and things go bad, everyone that does will be my fault or we might end up looking like invaders, when all we wanted was a make our lives a little better."

Jose put down his can of beer and opened up another one.

"Yeah..." Jose answered Wolverine.

"I remember everything, those portals fixed my screws up brain. Take it from me, things go bad regardless, because even when you don't move, it doesn't mean everyone else stopped moving, so even if you hid inside a forest, a ship or a palace things will eventually go bad for you."

The two picked up their last beer and didn't speak for a few minutes before Jose began to talk again.

"So how's your new girl?"

Wolverine just smiled "Preparing lunch, we're going to have a get together with the people in our street"

"Take gold care of her, I really need to get some sleep man" Jose said to Wolverine and the man just rose to his feet and began to walk away.

"Logan thanks man" Jose said to the man who just rose his right hand into the air and waved away, never bothering to turn back and look at Jose who had just laid down on the floor and went right back to sleep.

Since didn't know why but she felt the urge to hid behind the massive door and when the guard looked at her she signaled him to just ignore her, the Tarkatan seemed to her the message and just jeep guard.

The man that Jose called Wolverine began to sniff the air before searching for something, Sindel nearly would have sworn that the man knew where she was hiding at and yet be only seemed to smile, before walking away.

"They never change" he said to himself as he walked away, his voice being carried by the echo in the hallway.

When he was gone Sindel walked out of her hiding spot, what had she hidden in the first place, in all honesty, she didn't know. Her meeting had been postponed for the time being, so she had decided to actually visit Jose, only to find him neck deep in meetings.

A light bell rang in her ear and she knew that her other self was trying to contact her and Sindel headed to a private room she used when she managed to make contact with her other self and bypass that spell that seemed to block any communication between realms.

Strangely enough, for some reason even if communications were blocked somehow people could still travel from realm to realm, yesterday Outworld had won its seventh and eighth victory, which meant that soon there would actually be some breathing time for everyone.

She finally reached her room and walked into the restroom, like it or not, the room its self was soundproof, so no one knew what she said or did in there, she was thankful for that, in more ways than one.

Sindel looked at her own reflection and watched it change her yellow chinese dress, that allowed her legs to show was replaced by her more common clothes, admittedly she understood why men looked in her direction and seeing her other self, she had to agree she did look good.

"So what's new?" Her other self asked her.

"Nothing much how are you settling into your old new role Empress" she asked her other self, finally being able to make small talk with her, the last two times it was just business, now the two could at least try to talk to each other and let go of some of their stress.

The two soon began to talk about their long-dead husband and talked about their old worlds, until their smiles began to vanish and they allowed themselves to bring the walls around themselves down.

For the first time Sindel the representative of the Edenian people and Sindel the Empress, completely lowered their guards, long gone were the strong, confident women everyone saw

Now all that remained were a pair of frightened people, trying to guess their way around, hoping that they did make a mistake that would cost them one of the few good things they had left.


End file.
